Reaching Daybreak
by TenaciousDragoness
Summary: A tale of a boy enveloped in the darkness of night, afraid to touch the light of day. Wolfram's POV. Eventual Yuuram. Slight AU.
1. Melancholic Lullaby

It happened when I was a child. Oftentimes, my mother would sing me songs to lull me to sleep at night. I remember how beautiful her voice was, and how it was full of her love and warmth for me. The last time she sang to me was when I was 50 years old.

It was on the day my father passed away.

Earlier that day - in the morning, I recall - one of my father's men burst into the dining hall, looking very distraught. I remember that moment so clearly, like it happened yesterday. My mother, Gwendal, Conrart shot out of their seats, crowding around the man, who was out of breath, and stumbling over his sentences.

"My lady…I'm sorry…your husband…he…" He trailed off, huffing and puffing.

Mother had none of that. It shocked me to see her lose her temper like that. She grabbed the man by his shoulders and shook him. "What happened to Beowulf? Tell me!" She demanded.

"He was…killed…by humans…at the border." He said, voice wavering.

Mother let him go, and he sunk to the ground, his whole body quivering. "I'm sorry." He cried. "I'm so, so sorry."

After that, Mother retreated to her bedchambers, and didn't emerge for the rest of the day. That was until my bedtime. I didn't expect her to come inside and sing to me.

I knew what happened. I understood the situation. Although I hadn't shed a single tear yet, and for that, I felt ashamed. He was my father; my role model, and I loved him with all of my heart. So why wasn't I crying?

It made me feel like a monster.

To make matters worst, I was at the age where I was vulnerable to what others thought of me. As I carried out my daily routine, I heard the maids whispering about me, calling me heartless, wondering how I could leave my poor mother to suffer all alone.

In hindsight, I believe that's when everybody started calling me a brat, but I digress.

Anyhow, I was reading a book when my mother came into my room, and she had no trouble with making her presence known. "Hi, Wolfie, ready for a lullaby?" That was what she always asked, but this time, it was rather unsettling to me, as if today hadn't affected her at all.

However, as she pulled up a chair beside my bed, I saw that that wasn't true. Her eyes were red and puffy, no doubt from crying, and that made my heart ache; the fact that my mother was forcing herself to be happy for my sake. I had no idea how to put my feelings into words so I simply nodded.

There was a long, uncomfortable silence before she began to sing. The song wasn't like the others, which were happy and hopeful, and it wasn't because of the words. It was because of my mother's tone; the fact that she was on the verge of tears.

After a minute, I couldn't take it anymore. I reached out for her hand, and squeezed. It was then that she stopped singing. "It's ok to cry, mother." I said, softly.

For a moment, she was silent. The next thing I knew, her arms wrapped around me, and she held me close to her chest, to her broken heart, and sobbed. "Wolfie, I can't believe…Oh, I'm so sorry, my dearest Wolfram. My precious child."

Mother was pouring her heart out to me by crying, and holding me so tightly, as if she were afraid I'd be gone in the blink of an eye.

I felt so utterly helpless. So guilty that I didn't mourn with her. That I couldn't mourn with her, and that was the worst feeling in the world.

All I could do was hug her back.

The days only got worse from there. Mother spent most days in her chambers, and on those days, she barely even ate. She couldn't even find it in her to resume her duty as Demon Queen. So she sent my bastard Uncle Stoffel to be her stand-in until she found the strength to emerge from her room, and face the cruel world where her husband was killed so ruthlessly by those wretched humans.

She only left her room to attend my father's funeral in the Bielefeld lands. My brothers and I accompanied her - Gwendal and I sitting on one side of the carriage while Mother and Conrart sat on the opposite side. Mother cried into the palms of her hands as Conrart rubbed her arm in a weak attempt to comfort her.

My touch didn't do anything. Why would his?

For the whole ride, I crossed my arms, and glared out the window, cursing the humans for causing my mother such agony, and ending my father's life.

Later on, when we arrived at Father's castle - that my Uncle Waltorana now took precedence over - he and my mother didn't even bother with formalities. They cried, and embraced one another as my brothers and I watched.

Once the embrace ended, Uncle kneeled in front of me, and wrapped me in his arms. "Oh, Wolfram," he said, breaking out into tears once more.

A jolt struck my heart as I found myself clutching at his jacket, my small arms unable to wrap around his waist.

Again, not a single tear.

Uncle didn't hold it against me at all, remarkably enough. He just pulled away, and ruffled my hair like he usually did after I completed a painting.

The funeral was beautiful. The temple was full of beautiful flowers that came in a myriad of colors. It was also full of all the people who loved and looked up to my father, his men included. That day, I saw the strongest of warriors break down, and it surprised me.

It didn't seem real.

All these people, the tears, the mahogany casket my father was in, and the portrait of my father beside it. In between all the hugging and greeting, I looked at the portrait, and peered into the blue eyes of my father, struggling to grasp onto this reality. I kept thinking: _This has to be some joke. He can't be gone. He's probably at home, hiding, waiting for me to find him._

We did play hide-and-go-seek a lot, after all. Surely, he began to play the game without telling anyone, and then everybody went into a panic when they were unable to find him.

Or so I told myself.

It wasn't until that night that reality came crashing down on me. I lie in bed, staring at the ceiling of my canopy bed as everything hit home. The soldier reporting my father's death, my mother's tears and tight embrace, my uncle's gentle hug and ruffle of my hair, the funeral. Everything.

I wanted to scream. I wanted to rip everything apart, and burn everything.

The only thing that stopped me was the thought of my mother being upset with me and that was the last thing I wanted.

So I buried my face into my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! It's been a while since I posted a multi-chapter story, and I'm happy that I'm finally doing so after so long.

I wanted to do a Wolfram-centric story, mostly because he's my favorite character in this series. What inspired this idea (other than Wolfram's character) was the fact that Wolfram's father is only mentioned once throughout the series, and hasn't been shown (as far as I know). Since he's not shown, I assume he's dead (I could be wrong; that's why this story is labeled as AU), so I wanted to offer some backstory to him.

Rest assured, there will be Yuuram next chapter. Though be warned: it's angsty.

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think!


	2. Sleepless Nights

It's the 33rd anniversary of my father's death. As I've been doing every year since then, I travel to the Bielefeld territory to visit his grave.

For the first five years, Mother brought me with her, and then stopped going entirely. I knew that she had moved on, and I knew that I should've been happy for her, but I wasn't.

It saddened me a great deal. It was as if I was being left behind somehow. Alone to contend with the pain and the sorrow inside my heart. Not like I couldn't handle it. I have, and I've learned that there were many hills in life one has to climb on their own.

This was mine.

I see that my uncle has already been here because there's a single flower before my father's gravestone. Beloved Brother, I recognize, taking in the orange petals.

I kneel, gently lying the bouquet of Celi's Sigh and Beautiful Wolfram's next to Beloved Brother.

"Hello, Father," I greet. "I brought your favorites again."

I wonder if he can hear me. I hope he can because I want him to see that even after all these years, I haven't forgotten him.

"I remember all the times we spent in the garden, growing and watering flowers. I said that I'd water and take care of the flowers Mother named after me, but I winded up either drowning them in water or forgetting about them altogether." I chuckle. "You never held it against me though. You'd just laugh and hold me up over your head. It's one of the memories I cherish the most."

I start to get teary-eyed, but I stop myself once I hear someone approach. I turn around to see that it's Master Sergeant Edwyn. "My Lord, word has arrived that King Yuuri has returned to Covenant Castle." He reports, my heart skipping a beat at Yuuri's name.

I can't deal with this right now. But I have to. Even if I have barely slept this week, I must attend to my duty as Yuuri's retainer and his fiancée.

Although, being his fiancée for this long, I've fallen for him, strangely enough. I mean, he isn't my type at all. He's irresponsible. He's too damn nice to everybody, and trusts everyone, even those he shouldn't. He's reckless, diving straight into danger at the drop of a hat. To make matters worse, he's also a shameless flirt. Overall, he's a wimp any way you look at him.

Despite that, I love him.

This love hurts.

I return to the castle, a few of my men in toll. I settle my horse Frida into her stable, stroking her angelic white mane before leaving her to the stable hands.

Then I amble towards the courtyard where I find Yuuri and Greta making flower crowns. Once they see me, Greta rushes over, Yuuri following at a slow pace behind her.

"Wolfram!" She says, throwing her arms about my waist, laughing. I smile and hug her back. "I'm so happy you're back! Yuuri and I were just making flower crowns. Come on. Join us." She pulls away to grab my hand.

I was going to greet them and take a nap, but I can't say no to the face of my beautiful daughter. "All right," I say.

Yuuri doesn't say anything. He just smiles. I feel a hint of anger well up inside me as I recognize the smile. It's the same one he gives to everybody else.

I flash him a glare as Greta leads me over to the flower bed. In silence, I make a crown for Greta, suing Yuuri's Naïveté, and Beautiful Wolfram in a pattern. All the while, I'm thinking of how these two flowers don't compliment each other in the slightest. One is brighter than the other, more open. The other is darker and more closed in.

Suddenly, I feel something slip on my head. Surprised, I look up to see Yuuri, who's speaking to me without looking me in the eye. "I…uh…made that for you." He finishes so lamely that I can't help but laugh. "What are you laughing at?" He asks, indignantly.

Once my laughter subsides, I reply. "Oh, nothing." He makes a face, and I laugh some more. "Thank you."

To have him give me something that he's made makes me happy. I know I'm making more of this than I should. He didn't make the crown for me with any romantic intent. He was doing it to be nice. All the same, I let myself believe that there was a deeper reason behind it, and I allow myself to drown in the illusion.

* * *

Again, I can't sleep. It doesn't surprise me because I was expecting it, but it annoys me to no end. I'm absolutely exhausted and my own body isn't permitting me the rest it needs. I huff as I sit up in bed. There's no use in trying to sleep. So I slip out of bed, meticulously, as to avoid waking up Yuuri and Greta.

I put on a pair of slippers Yuuri's mother graciously gave to me. My feet are soft and warm, tucked inside of the fuzzy material. With that, I silently make my way out onto the balcony, softly opening and closing the door behind me.

It's a beautiful night. One of those warm, summer nights that I love. I stretch out my arms and take it all in - the smell, the feel. It's all so peaceful, I think, placing the palms of my hands onto the railing. I peer up at the countless stars in the sky, seeing the small beacons of light breaking through the darkness.

I wrap my arms around myself, feeling small and insignificant.

It's a pathetic feeling, really. I don't revel in feeling sorry for myself, but it's times like these when my faults and insecurities come crashing down on me.

I'm aware that I'm not the easiest person to get along with. I blow up at the littlest of things. I'm selfish. It's hard for me to trust others, even Yuuri, with my truth, and my heart. So I push them away by being angry and cold because I'm too prideful to confide in others.

I squeeze at my arms as loneliness consumes me.

No one understands me because I don't let them. I've let people in before and I always winded up regretting it one way or another.

I wonder why I insist on being Yuuri's fiancée.

At first, it had been for my honor and my honor alone. Even without knowing, Yuuri had proposed to me, and if I didn't uphold the title, my name would be dragged through the mud for sure.

Evidently, much to my chagrin, that did happen. For one thing, that idiot flirts with anything with a heartbeat. And for another, everyone foolishly indulges in gossip of matters that hardly concern them. Not like it matters to me how strangers view me. I'm used to the back talking by now.

Abruptly, it hits me. I'm afraid of being without him. Being his fiancée may just be a title, but it's still something. It's better than being replaced, and being thrown into the background as Yuuri lives his life without me.

I sigh, deeply.

Having my fill of the night, I quietly go back inside, and busy myself with some sketches. Drawing and painting always calms me down whenever I'm anxious, angry, or restless. It helps release the emotions I keep locked inside of myself, without speaking and getting uncomfortable.

I draw my father in the midst of planting flowers with my mother. Those were the times where I saw him the happiest; a big smile adorning his blushing face.

The next thing I know I'm in the courtyard. I look around, wondering how I got here, and why the world around me looked bigger.

Then I realize.

I'm 50 again.

Someone snaps me out of it by ruffling my hair.

"Father," I whisper. I can hardly believe it.

He gets down on one knee and says. "There you are. I've been…" He stops short, surely noticing my expression, and frowns, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What's wrong, Wolfram? Why are you crying?"

I place a hand on my cheek, feeling the wetness there. When did that happen?

"Did something happen?" He asks, and I look him in the eye.

I break down even more. It's been so long since I've seen him, and to see him again makes me happier than I've been in a while. I latch onto him and sob into his chest. He doesn't prod me any further for details. He just holds me in his big arms; a secure place that I didn't even know I missed.

"Father," I cry, tightening my hold on him. "I've missed you so much.'

He chuckles. "Silly boy. We saw each other just this morning."

My sobs prevent me from talking anymore. For a moment that isn't nearly long enough, we embrace. When that moment is over, he vanishes into thin air, and I'm left feeling cold, and frantic.

"Father?" I call, dashing around the castle to find him. Along the way, I ask the maids, Gunter, Gwendal, Aninissina, Conrart, and Mother where he is. But they either just ignore me or shoo me away like I'm some pest.

It hurts.

No one will hear me out.

No one will help me find Father.

"Father!" I run and run, but he's nowhere to be found. "Father!"

Someone shakes my shoulder, but there's no one there. "Wolfram," a gentle voice says. "Wolfram, wake up!"

Yuuri?

Slowly, I open my eyes. I must've fallen asleep at my desk. I sit up, feeling the repercussions of sleeping on a chair. A sore back. I wince.

"Hey, are you all right?" Yuuri asks, causing me to stiffen. I must've been shouting in my sleep. How utterly embarrassing. "You were crying in your sleep."

I gasp as I feel the stream of tears on my face, and quickly wipe them away with my sleeve.

"Wolfram?" Greta questions, worriedly.

"I'm gonna go freshen up." I say, walking past them without another word.

I can't let them see me like this.

The bath does nothing to abate my headache, but I feel a little better. I've always prided myself on my hygiene, after all.

After a long soak, I put on my uniform, and my warrior's skin.

* * *

Greta finds me after a short while, and asks why I was calling for my father in my sleep. She's so innocent, and frail standing before me in the red sundress, I believe Yuuri called it (his mother brought it for her). Her hazel eyes are open and inquisitive. I'm tempted to tell her the truth, but I'm reluctant. She's still a child, and I wish not to taint her ears.

Although, I know of the hardships she's had to face, being away from her home in human territory, traveling to the Great Demon Kingdom in an attempt to assassinate Yuuri (surely a petrifying deed for a little girl to follow through on), and being among strangers that she didn't know she could trust.

My face softens. Perhaps she'd be the one to understand me. I want to give her the chance because I'm afraid that our relationship will fall apart if I don't.

I lower myself to her level, take her in my arms, and bestow a kiss upon the crown of her head. "OK, I'll tell you everything."

I stand up and take her hand, leading her somewhere private to have this conversation. The greenhouse, which is empty at the moment, seems to be the perfect place. I pull out a chair for her, and sit across from her.

I release a deep breath. I'm starting to have doubts about telling her. Should I really be doing this? Aren't parents supposed to be strong for their children? Don't get me wrong. I love my Mother, but I don't ever want to be like her. I don't want to falter in front of my child.

"I'm worried about you, Wolfram." She says when I don't say anything. "Lately, you've been really sad and distant. And then this morning…" Greta appears to be unsure as to whether or not she should pursue this conversation any further. Her eyes are fixated on her lap where I imagine she's fiddling her fingers. She always does that whenever she's nervous.

That's what does me in. I don't like being the cause of her anxiety.

"My Father passed away when I was little." I begin, seeing her give me her undivided attention. "Like me, he had his own private army. He was oftentimes called out to the border to ease the tensions between the humans and demons. Riots broke out there and even in the Bielefeld lands. When he wasn't tending to that, he stayed here at Covenant Castle with my Mother and I. We planted flowers together. We played lots of games together. We even painted together."

I pause, the reminiscing taking a toll on me, but I press on. "He was my role model. And when he passed away on the battlefield, I couldn't believe it. I was in denial. It felt like he was just on patrol and I was waiting for him to come back. It wasn't until after his funeral that I realized that he was gone and never coming back. Yesterday was the anniversary of his death."

My vision gets blurry and tears pour down my face. I wipe my eyes with the back of my hand. In the next moment, I feel Greta lay her head on my chest. That makes me cry even more and tighten my hold on her.

Unexpectedly, this makes me feel lighter.

* * *

That night, Greta chooses to sleep on my side of the bed. I'm reluctant to let her because I have a tendency to thrash about in my sleep. So I have her promise me that she'd switch sides if I start thrashing. After I say that, she seems to be extra protective of me, and it touches me.

It makes me really happy.

It doesn't take long for Greta to fall asleep. I smile at her serene expression, glad that she has no trouble sleeping.

Yuuri is fast asleep as well. Seeing him steadily breathe in and out on his side, I'm filled with mixed emotions. I love him. Every time I see him, my heart goes wild, but then I'm reminded of my standing in his life. To him, I'm just a friend, not a lover, not a fiancée. I mean, a true fiancée, not only in name.

My heart cracks.

I can't stay here. I have to get up. I drag my feet to my desk and continue working on my sketch from last night.

It's comforting to drown in this memory.

"Wow, that's beautiful," Yuuri suddenly says from behind me. I nearly jump out of my skin. When did he get there? I must be really out of it not to have heard him approach.

"What are you doing up?" I ask.

"Couldn't sleep." Yuuri says, pulling up a seat beside me. "Is something on your mind, Wolfram? Is that why you can't sleep again tonight?"

I rub my temple. "Yuuri," I start just to have him cut me off.

"Why are you being like this?" Yuuri whispers, furiously, and I'm stunned by this. He's not one to get angry often. "Why won't you let me help you?"

I run a hand through my hair. "I don't know what you want me to say, Yuuri."

He leans forward, putting his elbows on the desk. "I want you to tell me what's been on your mind. I want you to tell me…" He points at my drawing. "Who this man is."

Is he jealous?

No, it can't be. I shake my head.

"Wolf?"

"That man…is my Father. Or perhaps it'd be more fitting to say that he was my father."

"Oh, I didn't know. I'm sorry."

I smile. "Who did you think it was?" I tease, leaning towards him.

He peers down at the ground. "I don't know…maybe, like, a boyfriend or something…"

I don't know what to think of that.

"I've never had one." I say.

"Seriously?" He asks, surprise written all over his face.

"Seriously."

"How about a girlfriend?"

I shake my head.

"I find that hard to believe. I mean, look at you. You're…gorgeous." It's hard to tell what with the lack of light, but I could've sworn that he was blushing.

I dismiss it as a figment of my imagination.

"It's true that I've had many suitors, but I turned them all down. Romance wasn't exactly a priority to me when I was younger. It was to become a strong soldier, like Conrart, Gwendal, and my Father."

"What was he like?" He asks this hesitantly, as if asking such a personal question would get me riled up.

If I wasn't so tired, I'll go off on him for sure, but after ten days of unrest have caused me to let the walls down, and tell him everything. As usual, he's attentive, but there's something different about him. I can't put my finger on it, but he was more touchy-feely with me (something else I wouldn't allow if I was in my right state of mind), offering pats and rubs of comfort whenever he thought necessary.

It feels good to tell him all of this. It reminds me of earlier that day when I told Greta the same things except this time I don't feel like crying.

I'm happy to share the memories of my Father with Yuuri, the man I love.

That night, I dream about Yuuri and I exchanging flowers.

* * *

**A/N:** I'd like to take this chance to thank everyone who have reviewed/favorited/story-alerted this story! It means a lot to me to have people who like this story thus far.

As a side note, Beloved Brother isn't a flower that Celi bred in the series. Just like I made up Beowulf's name, I made that name up too. Beloved Brother is a Zinnia (like Yuuri's flower is a Sunflower), which means 'thoughts of absent friends'. I thought it had a nice meaning behind it, and there weren't really flowers that had a family meaning behind them, mostly love.

The next chapter is longer than this one. I might split it into two, or not. It depends on what happens when I edit it.

Anyway, thank you so much for reading, and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! :)


	3. Nightmares

Gunter von Kleist has always been a knowledgeable man. He even taught me the history of Shin Makoku as well as other countries when I was younger. I admired his knowledge, and his passion for our country and its history.

It's funny how a matter of perspective can change after a few decades.

I cross my arms, trying to quell my temper as Gunter teaches Yuuri about the 15th king: Blake von Amnchadth. In his time, he's fought battles such as The Battle at Argon Hill, and The Rebellions of 2222, and he won them both, along with many others during his rule. While his skills on the battlefield were a force to be reckoned with, his morals were atrocious.

Like Yuuri, he was a tremendous flirt. However, he took it to the next level, engaging in impure relationships with many noble women, and even had his own Concubine.

He was a sick man. Completely and utterly sick.

What's worse, Gunter is taking every opportunity to praise Yuuri, whether it's on his morals or his passion in keeping peace and not spilling blood or being such a kind and generous king. All the while, he's swooning all over Yuuri. In front of me, his fiancé.

"…and what's more, you don't use any cruel methods of torture to get people to talk." He prattles on. "You're truly a boon, heaven-sent from the Great One himself to bring peace and prosperity, not only to the world, but to my heart!" He takes a hold of Yuuri's shoulders, and I just snap.

I roughly push him off Yuuri. "Hey, keep your hands off him, Gunter! He's my fiancé, not yours."

"My word, Wolfram!" Gunter says, recovering from his stumble. "Why must you be so brash? I'm merely complimenting His Highness' many accomplishments as Shin Makoku's king. I couldn't help but touch the body of which such nobility and benevolence come from."

"I'm appalled at how crude, and shameless you could be." I retort, slamming a hand on Yuuri's desk to snap him out of whatever trance he's in. "Are you just going to sit there and take that, Yuuri?"

"Settle down, Wolfram." He gives me an uneasy smile. "There was no harm in it. Gunter was just being friendly."

My eyes widen. This is unacceptable. Absolutely unbelievable. He'll let Gunter get away with touching him. He'll let anyone get away with it, and that makes him no better than the 13th King.

"Damned pig." I hiss, stalking towards the door.

"Wolfram!" Gunter reprimands.

I make sure to slam the door hard.

I was so stupid. What in the hell was I thinking last night, spilling my guts all over Yuuri? I must've been out of my mind to tell that stupid wimp anything.

I regret it.

"Lord von Bielefeld!" I hear one of my soldiers call. Sergeant Quinn Palmer. I turn around to watch him run up to me. "There's a raid in Vernon. The men stationed there sent a messenger to report that humans from Small Cimaron have invaded their territory, and they require our assistance."

"Understood. Gather the troops and prepare to head out."

"Sir!"

I hurry to the stables to get my horse. Vernon is a village in the Bielefeld Lands that's closest to the ocean, which is troubling since it's located far east from here, and we won't be able to get there until sunset.

"Inform Gwendal of my departure." I tell Dakoskos.

"Yes, sir. Please return safely." He says this so politely, it makes me sick.

It appears as though Yuuri's insincerity is catching on.

I harrumph as I mount my horse, and grip the reins, whipping them to get Frida running. Immediately after, I hear my men's horses galloping behind me.

Our journey to Vernon is quicker than I thought it'd be. We close in on it sometime in the afternoon. However, before we can enter the village, we're ambushed.

Everything happens so fast. The trees rustling, the arrows being shot at us, the group of men jumping out of the bushes.

My men and I react quickly, pulling on the reins of our horses to avoid running into the arrows that pierce the ground before us. Then layers of panicked neighs break out, and we all dismount our horses, allowing them to take off so that they won't be harmed.

"Get back!" I bark, bringing a hand up to my face. I hear my troop pile up behind me. Once they're out of firing range, I rise my hand above my head, and call out to the elements. "All particles that dwell in flame, I summon you!" I form a giant fire lion, and bring my hand down to aim the assault at the enemy. The lion charges at the lot of them, knocking them out. When they're down, the men on the sides rush at us, armed with swords.

My men are prepared to take them on, metal slamming against metal, producing sharp and harsh sounds.

I engage in battle with one of the black hooded individuals, and I'm able to defeat them easily because their sword technique is too sloppy and frantic. He falls to the ground as I swipe the sword right out of his hands. I point my sword at his neck. "Taggart, Porter, detain this one!"

"Sir!" They shout, immediately complying.

"Einhardt, Boden, Dayton, take your men and come with me! Taggart, Porter, tie all these men up!" They all oblige, and my group darts into the village.

I'm shocked to see that there are soldiers collapsed on the ground. I have my healers tend to them, and lead the rest of my group to the main source of the disturbance at the main estate of the Mayor. His mansion lies on top of the hill, and it's been set on fire.

A gate surrounds the perimeter of the mansion, and I have my men burn parts of the iron gate so that we can get in. Once we're beyond the gate, I have a couple of my water wielders extinguish the flames.

As soon as the flames are gone, I rush into the building, my men bringing up the rear. There are screams coming from the top floor. A mix of male and female screams that make my skin crawl, and shocks my whole body into full consciousness, and I rush to the scene.

A few men and women are being assaulted by multiple men in black; the mayor and his family. I use my sword to slice at their ankles, causing them to stumble back. "Boden, you and your men, get them out of here!"

They do what I say at a fast pace as my men and I tie up the enemy. After I do so, a bloodcurdling screech breaks out, causing me to whip my head around to see that one of my men has been stabbed. Acting fast, I slice at the attacker's arms, and have my men detain him while I tend to my fallen officer.

I recognize him as Corey Grimm, a corporal. Immediately, I see the blood pooling out of his chest, and locate the wound. I tear his shirt open, popping buttons off in the process. I grit my teeth, seeing that the stab wound is too close to his heart, if not, his heart might've been pierced.

My attempt to heal the wound is a failure.

I refuse to believe that he's dead, that his heart was punctured. So I order one of my healers to see to it that he's fixed. Inglebert holds his hands over Grimm's chest, and casts a green light upon it. When the light dims, I'm shocked to see that the wound has not been healed.

"I'm sorry, Your Excellency, but his heart…it's been stabbed, and…we lost him." He hangs his head with shame.

* * *

When I return to Covenant Castle, I go to Gwendal's office to report what had occurred in Vernon. After all of the men were detained, we escorted them to Uncle's castle where he said that he'd deal with them, ordering his men to put them in the dungeons. I tell Gwendal that there was a casualty, and that we properly transported the body of Corporal Corey Grimm back to the castle. As I report this, I fail to keep my composure, my body quivering with anger, helplessness, and sadness as I recall how pale Grimm was, and how much blood spilled out of his heart.

I've never failed one of my men before, and I wonder what the hell I did wrong. I try to pinpoint a time, but I can't think of just a single time of my wrongdoing because I feel like I did everything wrong.

"You're relieved of your duties." Gwendal says when I'm finished reporting.

"But, brother…!"

"You will not so much as train with your men until further notice. Am I understood?"

I glare at the ground. "Yes, brother."

* * *

That night, I decide to sleep in my own room. Yuuri is surprised by this and Greta is displeased. However, I can't deal with them right now. Besides, I don't deserve to be in their presence. I don't deserve to be in anyone's presence. So I skip dinner.

I failed as a commanding officer. One of my own men died before me, and I couldn't do anything about it.

I sit in bed, pulling my knees up to my chest.

I'm really no good.

A knock at my door startles me, but I ignore it, pulling the sheets over my head as I pretend to sleep. Whoever knocked decides to enter, despite not being given permission. I tense up, an indescribable rage boiling up inside of me. Why can't I just be left alone?

I hear a tray being placed onto the nightstand before my bed.

"I know you're awake, Wolfram." It's Yuuri. My heart beats harder and faster. "You're not this still nor quiet when you're asleep."

"Go away," I snarl.

I feel the bed dip beside me. "What's your deal? You stormed out on me this morning then you come back all pissed off. Did I really upset you that much?"

"Everything isn't about you, Yuuri."

In the next instant, Yuuri flings the sheets off me, and gets in my face. "That's it. I've had enough of your nasty attitude, Wolfram. You called me a damned pig this morning and I have every right to know why."

"You know what you did. You flirted with Gunter right in front of my face."

"I wasn't flirting. God, just because I'm nice to someone doesn't mean that I'm flirting with them."

"Then make that clear to the other party next time. It's obvious that Gunter has a thing for you."

"What?" He asks, seeming to be caught off guard by this fact.

"Stupid, clueless wimp." I mutter.

"Wha…I…wow, now that I think about it, what you said makes sense."

"Of course it does. Now shut up and leave."

His forehead creases with anger and confusion. "I won't leave until you tell me what's going on."

"No. It's none of your damn business."

Wolfram."

The way he scolds me by simply saying my name sends me over the edge.

"What part of no don't you understand? No matter how much you insist on getting the truth, I won't give it to you. You know why? Because I hate you!"

He looks shocked, and hurt, and I'm just as surprised. I'm angry, but those words…they're a lie.

Silently, he gets up to leave the room, and I have to resist the strong urge to cling to his waist to stop him from leaving, and fall apart in his arms.

I want to tell him that I don't hate him.

The one I really hate is myself.

* * *

I oversee the burial of Corporal Corey Grimm, making sure that it's held at a proper venue. I watch as his mother and father mourn the lose of their only child, feeling a pang of guilt, and shame.

Once their son is laid to rest, they approach me, and I'm expecting a well-deserved verbal thrashing. Instead, I'm thrown for a loop when they both bow, and smile at me with tears in their eyes.

"Your Excellency, we can't ever thank you enough for guiding Corey and making him a better man. Before he joined your army, he lost his way, and didn't know his purpose in life, but you gave him one." The mother says.

With his arm about his wife, the father nods at me. Then they leave me to my maelstrom thoughts. Why are they thanking me? I failed to protect their son. They should be cursing my name.

I just don't understand.

* * *

"You shouldn't do that." I startle my musings and turn away from the flower bed to see His Eminence.

"Do what?" I ask, narrowing my eyes.

"Sink into a shell. I've noticed that that's your defense mechanism, and that you think it makes you strong to hide behind a wall, but it doesn't. It makes you weak, and if you keep that up, you'll only drown in your misery."

I harrumph and stand up. "Nonsense. You don't know what you're talking about." I'm about to walk past him when he says.

"I know what happened, and I want you to know that it's not your fault."

I shake my head. "You're wrong!" Then I dash into the castle, and lock myself in my chambers.

The nightmares worsen over the next few days. Instead of the solider, I dream about Yuuri being in his place. I dream about his family glowering at me, blaming me for Yuuri's demise. For those few days, I can't stop crying, and I stay in my chambers to hide my tear-stained cheeks.

On the second day, Conrart comes to visit me as I'm in the middle of a new painting. So far, I've finished painting the black sky with lightning, and I'm working on painting a dark, tumultuous ocean.

"Everybody is worried about you, you know." Conrart says.

"Is there something you needed?" I ask, continuing to stroke my brush across the canvas.

"Wolfram, you should know that brushing me aside won't make me go away."

"Really."

"I might've let you do so in the past, but now I refuse to leave my little brother by himself to fall apart."

I throw the palette and paint brush onto the ground, roughly, whipping around to face him. "Don't treat me as if I'm some broken toy that needs to be fixed!"

"I'm not, and I didn't apply such. I'm only saying that suffering in silence isn't going to help anybody, especially yourself." Conrart puts his hand on my head, and ruffles my hair. "Mother is worried sick about you. Gwendal is too although he's trying his beat not to show it. Greta is left wondering whether or not she did something to upset you and Yuuri hasn't been himself since the other night." He removes his hand. "I don't want you to isolate yourself, Wolfram. All I want is for you to let us back in. Let us back into your heart and allow us to assist you in picking up the pieces."

I don't deserve this.

"Get out."

"Wolfram…"

"Get out! Now!"

With one last look of sympathy, Conrart complies.

* * *

On the third day, I assure Greta that she's done nothing wrong, and apologize to her for acting the way I have. She embraces me, and forgives me, as I expected her to. She really is such a sweet girl. Truly the best daughter that I can ask for.

I even apologize to Yuuri, who looks at me strangely as I do so. "What are you apologizing me for?"

"For being nasty with you, saying that I hated you." I answer, evenly. "I didn't mean it."

That night, I'm plagued by nightmares. Although I was anticipating it, I wasn't prepared for it.

It all starts in a land that looks so familiar yet foreign at the same time. I'm in combat with this faceless man, who's able to parry my swipes without breaking a sweat. This isn't good. I'm beginning to lose my cool. This man's skills are obviously top notch, and he's holding back.

I'm mad. He's making fun of me, mocking my swordsmanship, and I'm not about to let him get away with that.

Then, all of a sudden, his movements become faster and swifter. I struggle to block each strike, barely managing to do so. Damn it. His skills rival that of Conrart's, and he's the best swordsman in Shin Makoku.

I have to find an opening. Even the greatest of swordsman have a weak point. It takes a while to spot it, but I do once I notice the twitch in the man's shoulder. He falters due to that, and I take full advantage of that, stabbing at his shoulder. Instantly, he drops his sword, and recoils backwards, clutching at the inflicted wound.

"Wolfram!" I hear Yuuri shout.

I look to the source of his voice, seeing him approach a ways behind the faceless man, who grabs another weapon from his pocket. I see the glint against the metal and recognize it as a dagger.

I gasp. "Yuuri!"

Instantly, I dash towards him as fast as I can, barely breathing, only one thought going through my mind. I have to get to him. I have to save him.

But I don't seem to be getting any closer to him. I don't understand it. It doesn't make any sense. It's as if I'm running in place.

"No, Yuuri, run!" I scream.

But it's too late.

The faceless man has launched the dagger straight into Yuuri's heart.

Suddenly, he's vanished, and I'm left with Yuuri bleeding profusely in my arms. I cry and beg him to hang in there and stay with me, refusing to believe that he's going to die.

But then he stops moving and I check all of his pulses to find that he's stopped breathing.

"No," I whisper, shaking him. "Yuuri, wake up." I put a hand to his cheek.

I'm shocked once my hand makes contact with his skin.

He's cold.

Ice cold.

He's dead because I wasn't strong enough to save him.

I hold him close until my sobs subside. Once they do, I gently set Yuuri's body on the ground. I cast one last look at his pale, lifeless face before I rise to my feet, and head over towards a cliff, intending to put an end to my useless life.

* * *

A/N: Hey, everyone! Sorry for the long wait! I actually had some trouble editing this chapter, and I had to juggle college work on top of that. But now that I'm off for Spring Break, which is next week, I'll have plenty of time to work on this story. :)

Not to worry, this story actually has a plot. At first, it was gonna be ten chapters, but now I'm thinking 20+ chapters, which excites me because I haven't done a story with over 20 chapters before (Marshmellow Bites doesn't count; it's a drabble series).

There's one thing that I want to make clear, if any of you are confused by it. I mentioned the 15th King of Shin Makoku, who I made up, as winning The Rebellions of 2222. As you know, Shinou's era was 4000 years prior to Yuuri's. So, in essence, Yuuri's era of ruling would be in the years of 4000. Call it laziness on my part, but I didn't want to do the whole Before Shinou, After Shinou thing.

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you thought of this chapter! The next update will definitely be sooner.


	4. Stars

I'm about to jump when somebody scoops me up. Instantly, I panic, and flail about, trying to break free.

"Wolf, wake up!"

I still, and snap awake with a gasp. The first sensation I feel is my body drenched in sweat, and the cool night air. I see Yuuri, black eyes peering down at me with worry, his strong arms holding me up. When I see him, I throw my arms around his neck, immensely alleviated that he's still here with me.

He holds me closer. "It's ok. I'm here."

I cry hard, and bury my face into his neck, relishing in his scent, and the feel of him.

He takes me over to the bed, and lowers me down. For a wild second, I think that he's going to leave, and I latch onto his arm. "Don't go," I plead.

"Hey, I wasn't planning on leaving." He soothes, sitting down beside me, keeping an arm around me. "I won't leave, not when you're upset like this."

I lean forward, placing my palms onto my eyes as Yuuri rubs at my back. "I'm not strong enough," I sob, trailing off.

"What?"

"I'm not strong enough to protect you!" I cry, looking up to face him, who's surprised by my outburst. "I couldn't even save the life of one of my men. Don't you see? I'm a failure. As a soldier and as a fiancée."

He gazes at me, wide-eyed. "Wolf…you…is that why you've been distant? The other day when you and your men…"

I look away, overwhelmed with shame.

Then, suddenly, he pulls me against him, and my heart stops. He's holding onto me so tightly, like he never wants to let me go.

"Why didn't you talk to me about it?" He asks, shakily, on the verge of tears. "Am I really that unreliable?"

My breathe catches. "Yuuri…"

"You're not a failure, Wolfram. If anything, I'm the failure." Yuuri sobs, and I feel some tears drop onto my neck. "I was too busy being mad at you to see that you were in pain, and…" He sniffs, nuzzling my shoulder with his nose. "I'm sorry that I didn't notice."

"You have nothing to apologize for. It's ok," I say, returning his embrace.

"No, it's not ok. I left you to suffer all alone, and after all we've been through, that's inexcusable, especially since you've been there for me plenty of times, even when I didn't deserve it. You never babied me, and you've always been brutally honest. You've pushed me to be a better person…and I've really grown to care about you."

I can hardly believe that this is happening. Yuuri is here, holding me, telling me that I'm not a failure; that I've made a difference in his life, and that he cares about me. It's more than I ever dared to hope for.

* * *

The next morning, I wake up in Yuuri's arms. I'm amazed to see that he stayed with me throughout the night. Even more so at that fact that neither of us are on the ground. On any other night, I'd be thrashing, and wake up the next morning sore. I must've slept soundly then. I'm sure that the reason is because of Yuuri's presence.

I smile at his sleeping face. Ever since he came to Shin Makoku, he's given me so much. He's given me the hope I have lost in humans, and dashed all of my prejudices about them. Just because a group of humans killed my father doesn't mean that all humans are ruthless killers. It was wrong of me to group them all like that.

Look at Greta. She's a human. A sweet, loving, smart, well-rounded little girl, who was once lost, struggling to find the right path in life. That struggle led her to the Great Demon Kingdom where she intended to take Yuuri's life. But then, she was given a chance at a new life where Yuuri would become her father, as would I.

Without meaning to, Yuuri has given me a precious daughter.

On top of that, he has accomplished something that Gwendal and I wouldn't be able to accomplish in a million years. He has ended many disputes between demons and humans, and even made allies with human nations. He has truly led Shin Makoku; no, the whole world into a Golden Age.

I'm so proud of him.

Abruptly, his black eyes open, and I stiffen, reminded of the small space that I take up in his heart.

"Morning," he greets, warmly.

I try my best to get a hold of my breathing. "Good morning," I mumble.

He frowns, regarding me with worry. "Did you sleep at all?"

"Yes, I slept like a log actually." I reply, abashed. What was I thinking, letting him sleep here? I'm only digging myself deeper into the illusion of us, which will surely end in disappointment.

His smile returns, full force. "Glad to hear it."

My heart skips a beat, and I almost allow myself to believe that he stayed because he loves me. But that can't be true. On many accounts, Yuuri has made it clear that he's not interested in being with me. Besides, he's like this with everyone. If Conrart were in my position, I bet Yuuri would do the same thing.

I sit up.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asks, and I'm so tempted to lay back down, and hold him. But I know that I shouldn't. It wouldn't do either of us any good.

I get out of bed, and offer him a smile. "How about that morning jog?"

He beams at me. "Sure."

Why do I keep doing this to myself?

Conrart joins us on our jog, easily taking the lead. Yuuri and I keep up at a good space, a few feet behind him. We don't yet possess the same stamina as him, but I can tell that we're well on our way. That lifts my spirits somewhat.

When we're done, Yuuri and Conrart catch and throw a baseball. They ask if I'd like to join, but I politely decline the offer. I don't see the point of it. Tossing a ball back and forth won't improve their skills in anything.

Part of me wants to stay and watch over Yuuri; to see if my suspicions about him and Conrart are correct. A smaller part wants to leave, to refuse to be the ball and chain; the one to drag Yuuri down by being his fiancée. But I can't stop myself from staying after I retrieve my canvas and paint.

I run into Greta while retrieving them, and she sits beside me, watching as I paint the scene before me. Or at least, my interpretation of it. As I stroke my paintbrush across the canvas, I think back on Yuuri's and Conrart's words on their relationship. Both of them had claimed to have a godfather and godson relationship and a close one at that.

With those words in mind, I have an epiphany. They did speak the truth. I can see it. It's in the way they gaze at each other and exchange compliments. It reminds me of how my father and I spoke to one another.

"Wow," Greta exclaims, happily, once I'm finished. "It's beautiful."

I smile at my creation. "Yes. It is."

I'm about to put the canvas in my chambers when Yuuri catches up to me.

"Can I see what you painted?" He asks, earnestly.

I hide the painting behind my back, a teasing smirk crossing my lips. "I don't think so."

"Aw, come on, Wolf." Yuuri urges, trying to get behind me, and see the painting, but I won't allow him to catch even a glimpse. "Let me see. You always let me see your paintings."

"Not this time." I sing-song, edging my way into the room.

Yuuri actually follows me inside. "Wolf."

My hearts beats that much faster, and I'm loving the attention. My grin widens as I backpedal towards the easel, which already has a white cloth over it.

It's nice to have his eyes on me, and only me.

Suddenly, he lunges forward, grabbing me by the waist. A blast of heat courses through me at the unexpected contact. In accordance, I drop the painting, and the sound of it landing onto the floor permeates the room.

Time seems to freeze as I stare into his black eyes, drowning inside of them, trying to piece together his thoughts for myself, trying to figure out how he feels about me. It's then that I'm consumed by an intense hope that somehow, someway he's able to reciprocate the feelings I've harbored for him for all these years.

That whole moment shatters once he lets out an uneasy chuckle, rounding me to pick up the fallen canvas.

"I'm impressed." He says, and I turn to face him. "You've gotten so much better with your art. I can actually tell that this is Conrad and I."

"Stupid," I say, a bit heatedly. "You know nothing about art. There happen to be different kinds, like abstract and realistic, two styles that I happen to excel in."

"Oh, I see." He says, sheepishly, placing the canvas onto the easel. "How long have you been painting for, by the way? I never got the chance to ask you."

"For as long as I can remember," I start, thinking back to my childhood years, a smile crossing my face. "When I was a child, my father introduced me to finger painting." He grimaces. "No, it wasn't with the Bearbee paint. It was paint extracted from fruits and flowers. You see, he was well-versed in painting, and he taught me how. I'll have to show you some of his paintings. They're amazing."

He shifts his weight from one leg to the other, and looks uncomfortable. "You must miss him…"

I nod. "I do. Very much. But I've come to accept the fact that he's gone, and I embrace his memory as much as I can."

Yuuri takes a few steps forward, and smiles at me, tenderly. "I'm sure that he'd be proud of how far you've come."

I almost feel like crying. Nobody has ever told me that before.

"Yeah," I agree, seeing my father beam at me in my mind's eye.

* * *

For the first time in a while, I attend dinner. All eyes are on me as I take my seat beside Yuuri, who practically begged me to eat with everybody instead of locking myself up in my chamber, which I intended to do, purely out of habit; I had been doing that for the past two weeks, after all.

It's rather embarrassing to be the center of attention, especially if everyone has been informed of the cause of my melancholy. I certainly hope not. I wouldn't want Mother, Gwendal, or Anissina to know simply because I know that one of them might bring up the topic, and I wouldn't be in favor of each one of their ways of doing it.

Mother would most likely coddle me. Anissina would lecture me about how a man's strong front is only a façade used to hide their sadness or depression. And worst of all, Gwendal would probably suggest that I disband my private army now since I can't cope well with losing one of my men.

A flash of his corpse.

I put a hand to my head.

His open eyes.

His cold body.

"Wolf? You ok?" Yuuri asks, tentatively putting a hand on my shoulder.

I harden my resolve. I won't fall apart here. "I'm fine." I say, catching Anissina's knowing stare. Quickly, I advert my gaze to the plate of food before me, and begin to eat.

This food tastes like dirt.

"It's so nice to see the kingdom so at ease." Conrart says.

Mother smiles, and claps her hands in delight. "It certainly is. We should hold a Ball in celebration."

"What a splendid idea!" Gunter approves, turning to Yuuri. "What do you think, Your Highness?"

"Sounds great," he smiles.

"With your seal of approval, allow me to tend to the festivities, Your Majesty." Mother says with great enthusiasm. "I'll make sure that everything will be at it's finest - the food, the decorations; I'll perfect every little detail."

"OK, I'll leave that to you, Lady Celi." Yuuri nods.

Everyone is excited, and I know that I should be too, but I'm not. I was never one for such festivities, like Mother. Nothing good ever comes out of them. All the mooching and feigned courtesies. On many accounts, it's made me sick.

One time in particular sticks out from the others. It happened when I was 70. As she did every year, Mother had a celebration for her birthday. She invited many people from the other territories, even those she didn't know.

Among the many guests, there was one named Richard von Taite, the son of nobleman Quarry von Taite from a region in the south. He was very handsome with his shoulder-length brown hair, and blue eyes. He was also kind and quiet, sitting on the sidelines as everyone mingled and danced.

I sat down at my table, sipping at my wine when he approached me. "Is this seat taken?" He asked.

I was taken off guard. Not many people approached me at these festivities due to my infamous temper.

"No," I said.

Silently, he pulled out a chair, and took a seat. "I detest these kinds of parties. Everybody is so fake."

"What do you expect?" I asked. "These kinds of gatherings are always used as a means to a gain, whether it be connections or treaties or to fool someone into becoming an ally."

He grinned. "I see you're not very fond of parties either."

"There's nothing to be fond of."

"Hm…I wouldn't say that."

I blinked at him.

Then he smiled gently at me, and chuckled. "The name's Richard von Taite. And you are?" He held out his hand.

I hesitated before shaking his hand, and introducing myself. From that moment on, we became acquaintances. There were other celebrations that we attended, and we bonded over our mutual hatred of such festivities. Slowly, our companionship turned into something more. For me, regretfully, it wasn't friendship.

I was infatuated by him. A rather unfortunate circumstance, considering what eventually occurred.

He was paying me one of his casual visits. We were having tea in the greenhouse when one of his men told him that his father wished to speak with him. With a forced smile, Richard excused himself. He left the greenhouse, and I was left wondering what ailed Richard about having a conversation with his father.

I sipped at my tea until it was all gone. He still hadn't returned, and I was growing impatient. I wondered what he, and his father were discussing, and why this conversation was so lengthy.

I sought him out, and immediately heard his voice as well as his father's. They were coming from the side of the building.

"…good, that's good." Lord Quarry was saying. I stopped mid-step, and listened in. "It appears as though we're both doing well with getting in their good graces. Hell, we're already in their good graces, aren't we, son?"

"Yes, Father." Richard's tone…it was different from what I was used to. It was sadistic. "And since it's going so well, I plan on making my move once I get back inside. I'll propose to him, he'll say yes, and we'll be that much closer to gaining more power."

I stiffened, feeling like I've been punched in the gut.

All of the times we spent together were nothing more than a means to a gain to him. I was hurt by the betrayal, but mostly angry because these two low-lives didn't only involve me. They involved my mother, and for that, I wasn't ever going to forgive them.

Without hesitation, I intervened, stalking towards them, causing them to jump. "You scum," I hissed.

"Wolfram, this isn't what you think it is." Richard said in a poor attempt to conceal his betrayal.

Lord Quarry jumped in. "He's right, my boy. We were only joking."

Those phony voices didn't fool me.

"You better leave this kingdom now or so help me I'll burn you within an inch of your miserable lives." I threatened, and that was that.

A tug at my sleeve pulls me back to the present. "Did you hear me, Wolfram?" Greta asks, sweetly. "I said that Gwendal taught me how to make a handkerchief. See?" She holds up a cloth with an impeccable strawberry design in one corner.

"That's amazing, Greta. It's very well made." I praise her and she glows.

"She's a fast learner." Gwendal adds.

"I'd say. First, you made those stuffed animals, then a scarf, even a sweater! And now this." Yuuri says. "You're your father's daughter, all right."

A million thoughts run through my head, as I try to decipher the meaning behind his words. Any conclusion that I can come up with are false, and are proven so by one simple fact: Yuuri has and will never feel the same way about me that I do him.

I get up, and pardon myself from the table before leaving.

* * *

The stars are bright and plentiful tonight. It's truly a sight to see, and it's both inspiring and upsetting. It reminds me that I am only one of many, that never fails in making me feel worthless.

I wish to paint this feeling. So I set up my canvas and easel on the balcony, and unleash my emotions onto the canvas.

I complete the portrait when the moon is high in the sky, and return inside to find Yuuri asleep at the desk, which is quite unexpected, seeing as how only Greta and I use that desk. I set down the easel, and cover the canvas with a white cloth before tending to Yuuri.

"What am I going to do with you?" I mumble as I maneuver him into my arms, and carry him to bed.

As I tuck him in, I'm tempted to lie beside him, and hold him. But then I remember my place, and lie down on the other side of the bed. Briefly, I wonder how much longer I'll be able to sleep in the same bed as him. My heart aches, and I push down the hurt as best as I could.

I can't be this weak. Whatever happens happens, and I vow to myself to take the rejection with stride. It shouldn't be so hard. I've done this plenty of times before, and I can do it again.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! First of all, I must thank everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and story-alerted. It means a lot to me that people are enjoying this story. I really enjoy writing this story. Secondly, I don't have anybody to edit this story, so I'm not sure if I made any mistakes, regarding grammar or misspellings. With that said, please let me know if I've made any mistakes at all. I'll correct them immediately.

I'm trying my best to update weekly, but please forgive me when I don't. It's hard to juggle college and writing at times.

Thank you for reading and please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)


	5. Moonlit Waltz

Mother certainly went all out this time. Just as promised, she did an excellent job on the decorations for the Ball. The table cloths were an assortment of pastel colors. Each table had a beautiful centerpiece, containing all the flowers that Mother bred. In the week we spent preparing for the Ball, I've assisted Mother with the flower arrangements. It was relaxing and nice to have spent some nice, quality time with her.

It's been a while since we've talked, and our many conversations were pleasant. One of them cheered me up, considerably.

We were having tea in the greenhouse, taking a lunch break when Mother said. "Everything has changed for the better, for us, for this kingdom, and it's all thanks to His Majesty's vision."

I smiled as I thought of what it took for Yuuri to get to this point. So many thoughtless decisions made on the basis of childish logic; that whole give and receive speech he gave me so long ago.

"That's true," I agreed, taking another sip of tea.

"Look, Wolfram," Mother began, seriously. "I know that matters between you and His Highness have been far from easy. Over the years, I've seen you grow deeper and deeper in love with him, and I see the way its been affecting you. However, please keep this in mind, my son. Love takes time, and that timing is different for everyone. Why, I recall being in the same position as yours with your father."

My eyebrows shot up. I hadn't heard Mother speak about Father for a long, long time.

She sighed. "He was clueless, much too obsessed with his duty to pay mind to me. It was frustrating because you know nabbing a man isn't too much trouble for mommy. But I suppose that's what drew me to him more; the fact that he wasn't like my other suitors.

It was bothersome getting him to notice me though, and I tried to be subtle, dropping my handkerchief near him, even tripping into him. Sadly, those methods didn't work. I was at a loss. I didn't know what to do next.

A year or so later, I was invited to the Bielefeld lands to celebrate your Uncle Waltorana's birthday, who was my dear friend at the time. Beowulf was sitting at a table, talking with some of his friends when I decided to make a move. I won't ever forget that moment." She smiled, dreamily. "He turned around in his chair and saw me and his friends scattered. It was the perfect moment. He bowed and I curtsied and he asked me if I wanted to dance and that's how our story started."

"Sounds romantic." I said, returning her smile.

"It sure was, and don't forget, Wolfie, you will experience that sooner or later, and when you do, cherish it for as long as it lasts." She advised, and I really took her advice to heart, and made a vow to myself.

I vowed to be more patient when it came to love. It was going to be a difficult promise to keep, no doubt, but I'll have to find a way to deal with it, and quell my jealousy somehow.

I try to keep it caged up as Yuuri dances with Lady Flynn. I even try to look away from it, but old habits die hard.

I sip at my wine, and sneak glances at Lady Flynn and Yuuri. Each time, I get that much more agitated. They look so comfortable with one another. It's sickening, and I want nothing more than to stomp over there, and give those two a piece of my mind. But I restrain myself, remembering the promise that I made to myself. Besides, it'd be rather unsightly to go over there and scold them.

I slam my glass onto the table, causing the silverware to rattle.

"Well, aren't you in a bad mood?"

I turn my head, and look up to see. "Elizabeth," I recognize.

She pulls up a chair beside mine. "It's been a while, dear brother." Elizabeth smiles. "I'm glad to see you again."

"Likewise," I say, evenly, suspecting that there's a catch to her kindness. "Now what may I help you with?"

She folds her arms over her chest and frowns. "Don't treat me like a wench, Wolfram. I only wished to speak with you, and try to rebuild the relationship we had as children. I understand that the last time we met, we weren't on the best of terms. However, I want to rectify that."

"I see," I respond, and I do. I see the truth behind her words. It lies in her violet eyes. "We did have a great relationship. We used to play in the garden a lot."

Elizabeth giggles, holding a gloved hand to her mouth. "I remember. We made a lot of fond memories in the garden. We'd spend hours talking and complaining and looking up at the clouds."

I laugh as I recall something. "I remember when your Uncle broke your favorite toy. You told me that he stepped on it, and said: crack, there goes my happiness."

She laughs more. "Did I say that?"

I nod. "You were furious."

She chuckles, which proves to be contagious because a second later, I'm chuckling too. The memories are part of the reason, but most, it's because I'm happy. For all these years, I've been without her as a friend, and to be talking with her like this again; it makes me realize how much I've missed our relationship.

Then she gets up and does a curtsy. "Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?"

I blink.

"Come now, dear brother. I wanted you to be my first dance of the night. Besides, you can use me to make His Majesty jealous." She winks.

I look over at Yuuri, and his eyes are on mine. This is my chance. I stand up and give a slight bow before taking her hand. "I'd be honored."

With that, we amble to the center of the room, and I lead her in a waltz. I find that she's perfected the dance, and it's nice to have a partner who can keep up, unlike Yuuri. The last time I taught him a specific style of dance, he danced as if he had two left feet, moving about all clumsy and awkward. He stepped on my foot a dozen times, and I lose patience with him, stomping on his foot before ending our session.

Now, he's no longer in any need of lessons. Over the years, much to my dismay, Conrart and Gunter had given him many lessons, taking advantage of any and all of my absences to do so. Without fail, he leads Lady Flynn through an almost perfect waltz, and I think of how this is one of the many changes that I see in him these days.

"Is it working?" She asks.

"I'm not sure." I say, noting that Yuuri isn't looking my way.

"Come on, let's get closer." She responds.

I'm about to say no, but then I see Yuuri laughing at something Lady Flynn said, and I'm fuming. How dare he? How dare she?! She knows full well that Yuuri is betrothed to me. For her to flirt with him…

"Yes, lets." I seethe, subtly leading Elizabeth in their direction.

She holds me still, stopping me from getting too close. "All right. The song is almost over. Dip me when the piece ends."

I glance in Yuuri's direction to see that he's not paying me any mind, which makes me that much angrier. Is he ignoring me or is he too captivated by Lady Flynn to notice me?

I tighten my hold on Elizabeth, preparing to dip her.

_Stop looking at her._

The sound of violins die down, and I dip Elizabeth. People break out into applause. Whether it's for the band or us, I'm not certain. I'm not even sure if Yuuri is looking my way or not, and I'm tempted to turn my head, but I dare not do so.

I just hope.

_Look at me._

When she's right side up again, Elizabeth gives me a kiss on the cheek. "I think it worked." She smiles, nodding towards Yuuri, most likely.

I don't want to be too obvious so I use one of the tricks that I picked up from Mother. I pretend that I'm rubbing at the back of my shoulder, and glance at Yuuri. Once I see that he's looking, I quickly advert my gaze.

"Perhaps," I blush, feeling foolish. Has this little stunt done anything? Or am I making a complete fool of myself?

She pats my arm, sympathetically before returning to her table for the oncoming feast, which the maids are bringing out now. Then I turn to see that Yuuri is doing the same. With a deep breath, I follow at a considerable distance behind him.

* * *

The chefs have outdone themselves once again with the beef and vegetables. Automatically, I ponder on whether or not I should ask them for assistance when I cook. It's weird that I even consider such because I usually do the cooking by myself with the aid of one of Anissina's cookbooks.

On second thought, I'd rather not. Surely, they'd laugh in my face due to the fact that I can't follow the so-called simple instructions even a baby could understand Anissina claims her book to be.

"Was that Princess Elizabeth; the girl you were dancing with?" Yuuri asks, shocking me out of my stupor.

"Why, yes, it was." I reply, looking him straight in the eye, trying my best to read the emotions passing on his face. Confusion, irritation. Though I couldn't figure out if these emotions were sparked by jealousy or not.

"Ooh, Elizabeth is here?" Mother asks, excitedly. "I'll have to go say hello to her after I eat."

"Why were you dancing with her?" Yuuri asks. "I thought that the two of you weren't friends anymore."

"Well, she came over to me, and wished to rekindle the friendship that we had in our childhood. I simply agreed."

"Is that so?"

I can't quite read his emotions. It's as if he's put this passive mask on. Either that or he just doesn't care.

"Yes, it is so."

He stares at me for a moment longer and the intensity in his gaze sends shivers up my spine. I want to look away, but if I do, I feel as if I'll lose to him. It'll be as if I'm too weak to stare back, and return his intensity to the best of my ability, wanting him to be the one to look away first.

When the moment is over, I'm the victor. However, there's no satisfaction in this victory. Only disappointment.

After the feast, I share a slow dance with Greta, as I promised I would prior to the Ball. It's moments like these when I truly notice how much she has grown, not only physically, but mentally as well. In a way, she's still the cheerful girl she was four years ago when Yuuri first adopted her. She still has the spunk that Yuuri rubbed off on her, though now she's much more refined.

She's well on her way to becoming a woman, and that makes me both prideful and terrified. Prideful that I took some part in raising this wonderful child. Terrified that as she grows older, she'll learn how much of a fool I am, and be taken away from me by some pretentious lout of a prince.

"I love you," I tell her. "You know that, right?"

She beams up at me. "Of course I do." Then she puts her head on my chest, and holds me close. "I love you too, Papa."

I return her embrace as several tears roll down my face.

* * *

I don't dance with anybody else after that, deciding to retreat outside into the garden. It's a beautiful night, not too hot, not too cold either. I look up at the sky to see a plethora of stars dotted all about the moon that's practically full.

For the first time in a long while, I smile up at the night sky, entranced by its beauty as well as its mystery.

"So, this is where you've been."

I'm not that surprised to see him. I saw him coming out of the corner of my eye. "Is the party over?" I ask, nonchalantly.

"Yeah, I just finished saying goodbye to everyone." He comes to stand by my side. "Princess Elizabeth told me to tell you to take care, by the way."

"Did she?" I ask.

"Look, Wolfram," Yuuri starts with a huff. "If I did something to upset you, just come out and say it."

"You didn't do anything."

"Oh, that's crap, and you know it."

I blink at him. He sounds so angry.

"As a matter of fact, we both know that you didn't like it when I danced with Lady Flynn. I know you, Wolfram. You get jealous as hell if I so much as smile at someone else." He continues.

I narrow my eyes. "So?"

"So?!" He repeats, incredulously. "That's all you have to say to me? Do you even care about me anymore?"

My eyes widen. "What?"

"Honestly," he groans, rubbing at his hair. "I don't even know where I stand with you anymore. Just when I thought I was on good terms with you, this happens. I don't know. It's like you're hot one moment and cold the next."

I soften at how hurt he sounds. I've done this to him, caused him to doubt our relationship - whatever that happens to be - and even caused him to think that I no longer care about him.

Have I really been that cold?

"Don't be ridiculous." I say, closing the gap between us. "Have you forgotten? We're fiancées, remember?"

Slowly, a smile crosses his lips, and he blushes. "Yeah," he says, reaching out for my hand. "We are."

My heart threatens to break out of my chest.

I squeeze his hand, overwhelmed by emotion. He's never acknowledged us as being fiancées before. He's even cringed at the title. But now he says it with acceptance, and fondness.

I smile as happiness fills my heart.

"Good, now that that's settled." He takes my other hand. "Would you give me the pleasure of being my last dance?"

I chuckle. "But there's no music."

"Let's just pretend that there is, ok?"

"…OK."

I'm caught off guard when he assumes the position as the lead. For him to take the initiative like this is a huge step for him. He wasn't this sure of himself about dancing in the past.

"Are you sure you can handle this?" I ask, teasingly.

His smile widens. "I'm positive."

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! I hope you all had a very Happy Easter! I sure did.

I'm so grateful to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and followed this story. I've said it before, but I'll say it again. It really means a lot to me to have people who enjoy this story thus far. It's encouraging too, especially since this is the first story I've worked on in a while. It's actually the first story that I've been this focused on, and I'm determined to finish it until the end.

Having suffered from depression, it's been difficult to concentrate on finishing stories for quite a while. But now that I'm on medication, I can focus so much better now. I know that I haven't been this open with readers in the past, but I really want you all to know how much the attention you give to this story means to me.

Thank you all so much! You're all awesome! :)


	6. Full Moon

We danced for a long time last night. In the privacy of the garden without any music, our waltz was very intimate. It's a waltz that'll be treasured in my heart always, no matter what the intent of the dance might've been.

I did make a promise to myself, after all. To stay by Yuuri's side, no matter what.

This morning I woke up earlier than Yuuri, surprised to see that I was on the same side of the bed as him. Then I remembered what took place last night after our waltz. Hand in hand, we had returned to our room, and changed into our sleepwear with our backs facing one another.

My heart pounded at the memory. My whole body had been aware of his presence behind me, and the sound of him discarding his clothes made the feeling that much more intense.

After I slipped on my pink nightgown, I coughed in order to clear my throat, and tried to push down the overwhelming feeling as best as I could. Then, without looking at Yuuri, I made my way over to the bed, and was about to go under the covers on my side of the bed when Yuuri stopped me.

"Why don't you sleep by my side tonight?" He asked, and I couldn't say no.

He didn't put that much distance between us. If anything, he seemed to want to get closer than he already was. It was new and frightening to be like this with him, and most of all, for him to be like this with me.

I didn't know how to react.

"Uh, where's Greta?" I asked, not knowing what else to say.

"She's staying with Anissina tonight." He replied, not breaking eye contact with me.

"Oh," I said, blushing. Then I thought of something. "Wait. You asked me why I was dancing with Elizabeth." My eyebrows narrowed. "So why were you dancing with Lady Flynn?"

He actually laughed.

"Hey," I pushed at his arm. "This is no laughing matter."

"Sorry, sorry." He said, his laughter dying down. "I should've explained this to you sooner. I was, uh, asking her for some advice."

"Advice?" I echoed. "On what?"

"You'll see soon enough."

"What? I have every right to know what you were speaking to her about."

He took my hand, and his smile widened. "You'll like it. Trust me."

* * *

I wonder what he meant by that. Could he have been asking her advice about me? Hope swells up within me, and I try my best to shove the feeling down. I can't get carried away, thinking more of this than I should.

I decide that I won't like whatever Yuuri has planned.

"Your Excellency," one of Gwendal's men approaches me, and salutes. "Lord von Voltaire has requested your presence in his office."

I nod in acknowledgment, and he walks off.

I head to Gwendal's office, anxious about what he wishes to tell me. Perhaps he has decided to permanently relive me of my duties? I would understand if he did, but I want another chance to prove myself; to prove that I'm fit to continue leading my private army.

I release a sigh before rapping my knuckles on the door.

"Come in," Gwendal calls, and I open the door.

I proceed to stand before his desk where he's seated with his fingers threaded together.

"You called for me, brother?" I ask, bracing myself for whatever he has to say.

"Yes." He nods. "I've noticed that you seem to be in higher spirits lately, and that you have regained your focus. So I'm permitting you to resume your duty."

I allow a small smile. "Thank you so much, Gwendal. You won't regret it, I promise you." I give a slight bow and I'm about to turn and leave when Gwendal speaks.

"Losing a soldier is difficult, I know. It's a harsh reality, but the blame for any fallen soldier shouldn't lay on you. The blame lies with the enemy who caused their death." He says, resolutely.

He doesn't use the most comforting tone, but I know that his words are meant to make me feel better. That's the kind of man my brother is. Tough on the outside yet so soft on the inside.

I let my smile grow, conveying my gratitude and appreciation through my eyes.

I'm about to exit the room when Anissina enters, bursting the doors open with a flair all her own, holding a small device under one arm. "Gwendal! Oh, and Wolfram." She addresses us with a predatory glint in her eyes that'd make even the fiercest warrior want to run for the hills. "I'm so glad that I found the two of you. I need assistance with testing out my new invention called Mr. Truth or Lie. It works when I place two of these pulse readers to your temples, and the machine flashes green when you're being truthful, and red when you're lying. Now, who will be the one to test it?"

I pale, seeing her look at me. No, I can't be another victim of her experiments. I'm well aware of how her machines use maryoku in order to function. It's quite draining, even to the point of being painful.

"Ah, I have some duties to attend to." I say, slowly backing out of the room, seeing Gwendal flash a glare at me before I make a run for it.

_Sorry, brother, but it's every man for himself._ I think, being sure to put as much distance between Gwendal's office and myself.

* * *

I wind up training my troops in the courtyard afterwards. It's good to be in charge again and fall back into our routine. Most of all, I appreciate my men's professional behavior regarding the demise of 2nd Lieutenant Corey Grimm. Each and every one of them, including the new recruits, paid their respects for him at his funeral, and professed their sympathy towards his parents, assuring them that they can ask for our help with anything at any time, picking up the slack for me when I was much too out of sorts.

In the midst of training, I see that some soldiers have improved in areas where they were lacking before. Corporal Jonathon Saxon has bettered his skills with the sword, maintaining a firm grip on his sword, and making quick, decisive slices. Sergeant Quinn Palmer has managed to finally tame the elements to do his bidding. All in all, in one way or anyone, everyone's skills have improved, meaning they trained while I was on suspension.

I'm proud of them. So very proud to be their commanding officer.

* * *

I walk inside with a different energy than before. A week prior, I walked in here with a defeatist attitude. Now I feel successful, walking with my head held high. I'm confident and determined to be better than I ever was.

In the hall I run into a familiar face. "Hello, Mr. Heathcliff. How do you do?" I greet, politely.

He takes off his hat and hair to reveal his bald head, which glistens in the sunlight. Then he puts his hat and hair back onto his head, just as gracefully, giving me an amiable smile. "Greetings, Lord von Bielefeld. I'm doing quite well. How about yourself?"

"The same. What brings you here?"

"I felt bad that Beatrice and I were unable to attend the Ball yesterday. You see, we hired a new cook at the beginning of the week, and he served us a platter the day before that gave us a nasty case of food poisoning. We hadn't recovered until this morning and Beatrice wanted to see Greta so we came here."

"Well, I'm glad you can make it. Where are you headed?"

"I'm going to discuss some matters with His Highness. Do you know where I might find him?"

"He should be in Gwendal's office, working on some paperwork."

"Thank you."

I nod, watching as he walks off.

I head over to Greta's room where I find her and Beatrice acting out one of Anissina's plays. Greta is dressed up as the main character's good friend Holly and Beatrice is the main character, Trixie. Currently, they're acting out a scene somewhere in the middle where Trixie is heartbroken over the loss of her mother and Holly is comforting her. I've only ever read Greta the play (it's one of her favorites), but I can see that they're truly bringing it to life.

"Sorry to interrupt," I smile at Greta, who runs up to me with Beatrice at her side.

"That's ok," Greta replies. "We wanted an audience. But you have to pay admission."

"Oh, do I?" I ask, amused.

She nods. "You have to give us both a kiss on the cheek." She taps the mentioned spot.

I'm more than happy to oblige.

* * *

The three of us spent most of the afternoon in that room. Greta and Beatrice acted out the play while I watched. For a couple of fourteen year old girls, they know how to act, and I applaud them once they've finished, and they give a curtsy in reply.

I was so happy to see how much closer Greta and Beatrice have become. They're so comfortable with one another, and I can tell that they have a bond that'll last until the end of time. It's certainly heartwarming to see that my daughter has made such a precious friend.

When its time for supper, they sit next to one another with Mr. Heathcliff sitting beside his daughter, and I sit next to Greta. Then Yuuri comes into the dining hall, looking quite peeved until he meets my eye. He smiles and takes the seat across from mine. I feel myself stiffen up.

"Hi," he greets.

"Hey," I reply.

"Yuuri, you missed the performance that Beatrice and I made." Greta pouts.

He looks sheepish. "I'm sorry, Greta, but I had some paperwork to catch up on."

As much as Yuuri has changed, he's still quite elusive when it comes to paperwork.

I scoff. "That's an understatement. Ever since you got back here, you've been avoiding paperwork like the plague."

"I know I have, but its so boring, and I swear if I write any more than I already have, my hand is gonna fall off."

"Oh, quit whining. It's your duty as king to do the paperwork, and that's not even the hardest part. Honestly. You're more than willing to risk your neck on some arbitrary adventure, but when it comes to the simple, and easy act of signing your name, you complain."

"Oh, I see that the lovebirds are at it already." His Eminence says as he saunters over to the table with that damned smirk of his.

"Murata," Yuuri says, peeved.

I stiffen up that much more when I recognize his tone. it's the same one he uses when he doesn't want someone to misunderstand, and I can read in between the lines. Basically, he's saying that we're not lovebirds at all, and that it annoys him when we're referred to as such.

"It's not like that." I retort. "I was merely pointing out one of the many shortcomings that Yuuri has as king."

His Eminence lowers himself onto the seat next to Yuuri with his hands up in mock surrender. "OK, ok. No need to bite my head off." Then he turns to Yuuri. "Oh, and by the way, we should head back to Earth sometime soon if we want to make it back in time for our finals."

"That's right." Yuuri replies, suddenly troubled. "I almost forgot about that. Oh, man, and I haven't even studied anything yet."

"Finals?" I ask. "What are those?"

"They're written assessments taken at the end of a school year." His Eminence replies.

"Huh," I say, still not quite understanding. His Eminence has a knack not being able to explain anything about his own world in much detail. Either that or he simply doesn't wish to explain anything to me.

"They're tests," Yuuri says. "Uh, like Murata said, they're handwritten tests that are sometimes multiple choice or short answer. It's kinda hard to explain, strangely enough, but basically these tests are taken at the end of a school year. And we have to take these tests in certain subjects like history and mathematics."

"Oh," I reply. I don't get the whole picture, but his explanation is a lot better than His Eminence's.

Then Conrart, Gwendal, and Gunter enter the room and take their seats.

"Where's Mother?" I wonder.

"She went on one of her love cruises." Conrart answers.

"What? So suddenly?" Yuuri asks.

Conrart nods. "Sometimes she leaves without making a big spectacle of it. That's mostly when she's much too to wait. Now is one of those times."

"I see," Yuuri responds.

"I suppose that Lord von Bielefeld is not the only one who can get impatient." His Eminence remarks, amused.

I simply glower at him as the maids Doria, Lasagna, and Sangria serve us our dinner, consisting of fresh meat and vegetables with wine (for Conrart, Gwendal, Mr. Heathcliff, and I), and water for everyone else.

"Please enjoy your meal." The maids say in unison.

"Thank you," Yuuri smiles at them before turning to his food.

I don't miss the way that his smile causes the maids to swoon.

I stab at a piece of meat.

"Something wrong, Wolfram?" Conrart asks.

"No," I say, cutting up my meat properly before chewing it. The meat is nicely cooked, but a part of me wants to claim otherwise so that I can send the plate back.

"My, I'd say!" Mr. Heathcliff exclaims after taking the first bite. "This meat is beautifully cooked."

"You're right, Papa." Beatrice agrees. "It's really delicious."

"Everything tastes really good." Yuuri adds. "Doria, Lasagna, and Sangria always cook really good meals."

I feel another knot form in my stomach and take a sip of wine in order to calm my frayed nerves. While it's true that the maids are experts in cooking, I can't help but feel ill feelings towards them because of it. Mostly, it's jealously, but then anger always comes in that territory for me.

I've never been that skilled in the culinary arts. I have tried to make meals and treats before, but I always wind up burning them, much to my embarrassment. In turn, I'm not allowed to practice cooking so as to avoid wasting more food, which I always felt foolish for doing.

It's a skill I have yet to master since I'm not a natural like the maids are. It's a skill I want to master because I want to be able to make delicious food for my family and receive praise for doing so. It's another way that I wish to express my love to my family.

"Oh, Gwendal, Gunter," Yuuri addresses, and he has their immediate attention. "Would you mind if I went back to Earth for a while? There's something that I have to do there that's really important."

Gwendal and Gunter exchange a look as if considering if that would be a good idea. After a moment, Gwendal says. "I don't see why not. Things have been quiet for a considerable amount of time."

"That's right," Gunter adds. "And we understand the difficulty you have in maintaining your double life, Your Majesty. You've done so much already. It'd be cruel to keep you from your duties on Earth."

"Wolfram," Yuuri addresses me, somewhat shyly. "Would you mind?"

This is a first. Yuuri doesn't ever ask me for permission to go back to Earth. Sure, it's something that I've wanted him to do for some time and now that he has, I feel uneasy and flustered.

"Just don't dilly-dally there. Do what you have to do and come back." I reply.

He smiles and my heart races. "Of course."

* * *

We allow Mr. Heathcliff and Beatrice to stay the night because it's been too long since the girls have seen one another. When asked for permission, Gwendal looked to Beatrice, and just couldn't say no. Yuuri and I shared a knowing smile, well aware of my older brother's affinity for things as well as people that are cute.

Gwendal is able to get Mr. Heathcliff a room and allows Beatrice and Greta to sleep in the same room. I know that that means Yuuri and I will be alone tonight, and that makes me nervous, but I do my best to mask the emotion.

"I could sleep in my own room if you want," I say from the edge of the bed, my back to him.

I hear him sigh before he rounds the bed to sit beside me. With the closer proximity comes a sense of foreboding, and I brace myself for the speech that I'm about to receive.

He puts his hand over mine, and my heart goes crazy. "I think now is a good time to have this talk. Lets go out on the balcony, ok?"

I nod and let him hold my hand as we step outside. Then I slip my hand out of his so that I can cross my arms over my chest, and over my lovesick heart.

"It's a nice night, isn't it?" He asks, leaning onto the railing, staring off into the distance.

"Yes, it is." I say, rooted to the spot.

There's a short silence before he says. "This land and its people have changed my life so much. Its funny…at first, I didn't want to have anything to do with this place. I feel like I didn't belong here because I was an outsider in a foreign land so it was easy for me to write off this place. Well, that is, until I was forced to come back."

He turns around, and leans his elbows on the banister. "I realize now that that was wrong of me. I mean, dismissing something that can be so important just because it's foreign. I didn't think ti back then, but now I'm glad to have been brought here. Shin Makoku has given me so much purpose and inspiration; this place and its people have given me newfound confidence in myself too."

I think back to when Grimm's mother had thanked me for giving her son purpose and I understand her gratitude. Everyone in life needs a purpose; goals that they want to achieve. Without goals and purposes, there's no motivation, no spark, nothing. Life isn't worth living when it lacks such stimulation and excitement.

He closes the gap between us. "I have a lot of friends here, a godfather, a daughter, and least I forget a wonderful and loving fiancée."

I search his eyes and I see such tenderness there.

"Where is this coming from?" I ask, softly.

He takes my hand and places it over his heart. "Right here." He replies, warmly.

That sends a thrill through my hearth, and there's no mistaking his meaning. I can see it in how close he is to me and how he's caressing my hand and staring right into my eyes.

He wants to take a chance on us.

"I know that I've hurt you, and for that, I'm really sorry. Although I know that an apology won't be enough to make up for what I have done. So…" He wraps his arms around me, and holds me close. "Will you let me? Make it up to you, I mean."

Warmth blossoms in my chest.

I return his embrace. "Stupid. You don't have to make up anything."

"But I do."

"Just be yourself. That's all I want from you."

"Ok…then, let me hold you for a while longer."

As we continue to embrace, I gaze up at the sky.

The moon is full.

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! Hope you're all doing very well! I'm sorry for the wait. I've been busy with college work. Anyway, I'm so happy that I've finally been able to update!

Hooray, Yuuri and Wolfram are on the same page as far as feelings are concerned. There will be more angst to come, I assure you of that. Originally, I was going to make Yuuri confess at the end of the story, but then I decided not to. I don't think that it'd be believable that way to Wolfram or to any of you. So I decided to take this route. Yes, Wolfram believes it in the moment, but soon he'll come to doubt that his love for Yuuri is reciprocated. Then Yuuri's feelings will become more and more apparent as the story goes on. Talk is cheap, after all. He'll have to prove himself.

I hope you all enjoyed and thank you so much for reading! Please let me know what you thought of this chapter. It'll really mean a lot to me. :)


	7. Like a Dream

I wake up to see that Yuuri is already awake, propped up on his elbow staring down at me, his lips upturned. Instantly, heat rises in my face.

"Good morning," he greets.

"Morning," I manage to say.

He continues to smile at me.

"What?" I ask.

"Just happy to see you." He replies, lying down on his side. "Happy to be with you."

I know I should be happy that he finally seems to be returning my feelings after so long. But I'm cautious. That caution has been embedded in me after all these years of neglect and rejection. I can't be rid of it so easily.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, softly, a serious expression crossing his face.

"That this doesn't seem real. I mean, it wasn't too long ago that you were looking elsewhere for someone." His frown deepens. "I'm just wondering what changed to make you look at me."

"I changed." He replies. "I've grown less oblivious to what's happening around me, and…my ignorance towards liking someone of the same gender is gone. It took a while, but it's finally gone, and my eyes have opened. I know more about myself now and what I want and I want you."

He runs a hand over my exposed arm and conjures a path of goose bumps. Then he takes a gentle hold of my wrist, and lifts it up so that our palms are touching. He prods at my fingers as if asking permission to thread them together. Without hesitation, I do so.

"I know that this may be asking for a lot, considering the circumstances, but please be patient with me. This is all new to me, and I know that I'll make more mistakes, not like I'm going to do it on purpose. I mean, nobody's perfect, and I'm definitely not, and…"

I squeeze his hand and stop him mid-rant. "I think I can wait a bit longer."

He beams at me, and strokes my hand with his thumb. "You're the best."

* * *

This is odd. After years of unrequited feelings, Yuuri has finally returned them. To what amount, I'm uncertain, but it's still something. Or at least that's what I keep telling myself to combat the doubt lingering in my heart.

His change of heart might've been abrupt for me, but for him, it could've taken a while. Perhaps he struggled with his emotions like I have in the past. After all, when I fist met him, I loathed him, and then all of these feelings bubbled up inside the more time I spent with him, and I tried my best to deny it. But, in the end, I was unable to stop myself from falling for him.

On the other hand, perhaps he had no struggle at all. Perhaps he's just confused or maybe he's decided to acquiesce to the engagement to stop me from nagging him. Although I know that that's ridiculous. Yuuri isn't the kind to do that. If he didn't like me, he would've ended the engagement already. Then again, in the four years that I've known him, he hasn't even bothered to dissolve the engagement.

I rub at my temples, my internal struggle conjuring up quite the headache.

Then I remember my promise to stay by Yuuri's side, no matter what. So, regardless of my doubt, I want to be there for him, and support him in any way possible.

With that in mind, I take my clothes from my room, and move them back into Yuuri's room.

The next day, Yuuri and His Eminence announce that they're going back to Earth at breakfast. It's disheartening to hear, even though I already knew they were leaving; I just didn't expect it to be so soon. Now that he's returning to Earth, I can't help but be reminded of what happened after we defeated Soushu. Yuuri hasn't returned for nearly a year after that, and the pain from my life without him comes rushing up, like a cut that's been cut open.

"I'll be back before you know it." Yuuri says before the fountain in the Tomb of the Great One.

I cross my arms. "You better pass these examinations. I won't tolerate having you fail them."

"I don't plan on it. Geez, Wolf, have a little faith in me, will you?" He groans.

For some reason, that strikes a cord with me, and I grow silent, averting my gaze from Yuuri. Even without looking, I feel him staring at me, questioningly. I shift from one leg to the other, swallowing in an attempt to rid of my suddenly parched throat.

"See you all soon. Take care." His Eminence says.

Once I hear the sloshing of water, I look to see Yuuri and His Eminence sink, and it seems as if my heart is drowning with them. They're returning to their world, the place where they were born, where they grew up, where their hopes and dreams grew along with them.

It's where they belong.

And I'm sure that Yuuri, being the way that he is, has made many friends there. He's probably even done some courting in the years that have past. I'm not certain that he's done this, but I'm pretty sure that he's had people on the side. Even now, he could, and he'll be happy to return to them.

To think that I could be some leftover; it makes me sick to my stomach.

"Lord von Bielefeld," Ulrike addresses me, softly. I turn and peer down at her. "The Great One wishes to speak with you. Come this way."

Conrart gives me a look; one of pity, and I shrug it off as I follow Ulrike inside the Tomb of the Great One. He knows that I fear the Great One. I mean, who doesn't? He's the founder of this land, and his power is legendary; looked up to and feared by the people he watches over, myself included. In addition to that, Mother has told me stories of those who deceived the Great One, and were punished for doing so.

Just thinking about it is enough to make me break out in shiver.

That fear worsens once Ulrike leaves the room, and closes the door behind her.

I gasp and whirl around at the sound of the door clicking shut. "Ulrike!" I call, my voice wavering.

"Fear not, my beloved descendent." The Great One speaks, startling me, causing me to about-face. "My intention is not to bring you harm. Only to help you grow and prosper."

"What do you mean?" I ask, overwhelmed to see him in his true form.

"I see that King Yuuri has finally realized what has been in front of him this whole time, a love that he was too blind to see in his younger years." I flinch at the word love. There's no doubt that King Shinou noticed because he says. "I knew this would happen. King Yuuri's love has always been there, a speck that has gradually become bigger with the time that has passed. When that love was a speck, you were able to see it, but now that it's bigger, you have lost sight of it. Or perhaps you're afraid of it. So you refuse to acknowledge it in fear of being let down once more."

My eyes widen.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't blame you for your feelings. In fact, I understand them quite well. You love him yet you don't trust him."

"That's not true."

"It's not entirely untrue now, is it? Yes, you trust him to run this country. You trust him to be a just king, and to love his people, whether they are demons or not. However, you don't trust him with your heart." He points to my chest.

I bring a hand up to my chest, feeling a tug at my chest, and I realize that he's right. That's the uneasiness that I've been experiencing. Despite the fact that Yuuri has confessed his feelings, I don't believe him. Furthermore, I don't trust him not to go behind my best, and find someone new to fool around with. I even believe that he's cheating on me now because my love has never been enough for him.

So why would it be enough now?

"In turn, you fail to see your worth." King Shinou continues. "Not only to King Yuuri, but too this entire kingdom as well. With that said, I must ask. Do you wish to become stronger?"

"Yes," I reply, confused as to where he was going with this.

He smiles. "I suspected such. Now, listen closely for I wish not to repeat myself."

* * *

_Dear Journal,_

_ I have come across a most powerful sword, indeed. It's called The Embers of Eileen. A swordsman by the name of Catterick wields it, and today he has challenged me to a duel. It's sad to admit that I have lost; my skills in swordsmanship still need improving, after all._

_ I was angry at first. It was humiliating to have lost, and I felt as if I have disgraced the name of the Bielefelds. However, I won't give up on my pursuit for this most valuable sword._

_Father,_ I think in awe of his resolution. I hadn't known about this, although it was right here under my nose this entire time. I used to read Father's journal religiously, almost like my own bed time story when Mother stopped singing to me. Somewhere along the way, I stopped reading his journal.

Father kept a hefty journal full of his thoughts from childhood up to the day of his death. He didn't write in it everyday. Sometimes his entries were separated by months, even years.

I was enchanted at the access I had gained to my Father's head. Also, it certainly did keep his memory alive.

I continue to read.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Once again, I was defeated by Catterick. It's frustrating. Absolutely frustrating. I have no time to be chasing down a wanderer for a sword that clearly isn't destined to be mine._

_ For now, I'll return to the Bielefeld lands, and resume my post. Perhaps Waltarana can train me more in the ways of the sword._

Like many of his entries, these two were succinct. That is, unlike the next one.

_Dear Journal,_

_ Those damned humans are at it again, foolishly trying to conquer our land. Why don't they understand? We demons are the superior beings. As such, they should obey us, not fight a losing battle._

_ However, if they wish to perish by the hand of demons, they shall be granted their wish in galloons of blood. In fact, they already have, yet they continue to fight us, thinking they'll be strong enough to rid the world of all of the demons. Truly foolish. I shall put them out of their misery._

_ Mother calls me foolish for thinking this. I can't believe her. Has she forgotten what has happened to Father? Her own husband? He has been brutally murdered by a human and had done nothing to deserve it. He trusted that human and he stabbed him in the back, quite literally. Father had befriended him, but he turned out to be a spy._

_ That makes me wonder if Mother loved him at all. If she did, wouldn't she be as mad with this spy as I am? Wouldn't she want to avenge his death just as I want to? I fail to understand._

_ Damn all those wretched humans to hell._

I know that Father loathed humans, but not to this extent. When I was younger, he'd tell me that humans were the weaker species, and that they needed to be owned and trained like dogs. I believed him, and took on these beliefs as my own because it's what I grew up knowing. It's because of these beliefs that Conrart and I grew apart. I thought he was a demon, like me, but then I found out that he was half human. It was a betrayal I held onto until four years ago when Yuuri came, and turned everything upside down. I changed because of him.

I have to wonder. If Yuuri hadn't come, would I have stayed the same as I was before; slowly being consumed by my hatred and bitterness towards humans?

_Would I have been like you, Father?_ I think.

Now I know why King Shinou told me to read Father's journal. He wanted me to see Father's mistakes, and recognize that I have already learned from them. To encourage me to continue walking down the path I'm on, and become that much stronger.

"Briefly, he mentions a sword in his journal." King Shinou had said. "It's called the Embers of Eileen. It's a sword that has been the prize of duels for generations. Now, I'm not quite sure where the sword is located as of late. However, last I checked, a person in the west has claimed it for their own. If you wish for strength, the Embers of Eileen will help you greatly in obtaining it."

I loved Father, and I still do, but I don't want to be as strong as he was.

I want to become stronger.

* * *

"Are you sure about this, Wolfie?" Mother asks me, worriedly.

"I'm positive," I reply, determined, readjusting the satchel of food the maids made for me.

"Be careful, Wolfram." Conrart says, looking grim.

I nod.

"Do you want me to send a carrier pigeon to Lord von Kleist to inform him that you'll be in the area?" Gwendal asks, seriously.

"No," I say. I understand that Gwendal is worried. He wants to make sure that I'm safe and secure. He can be very protective of me at times, but now I don't want that.

This is something that I have to do on my own.

"I can manage on my own." I add after a moment.

Conrart's lips tug upwards at that. Gwendal's does just the opposite, and I can tell that Mother is conflicted. These mixed reactions make sense. This is the first time that I'm traveling by myself, after all.

Conrart has always believed in my abilities. I can tell by his smile that he believes that I can do this by myself. He might be concerned, but he's keeping that feeling hidden in order to support me.

Gwendal won't admit it, but I know that he feels uneasy about letting me travel unsupervised. I'm sure that Mother feels the same way, except she's actually being open and vocal about it.

"If you run into trouble, please go to Lord von Kleist." Mother begs, taking my free hand. "He'll be sure to help you, and provide you with shelter. He can even assist you in your search for the Embers of Eileen."

I give her hand a squeeze before slipping my hand out of hers. "Mother, trust me. I'll be ok. This is what I need to do."

"Our prayers will be with you." Conrart says, gently taking Mother by her shoulders.

I give him an appreciative smile before I take off.

* * *

By sunset, I reach the von Kleist territory. I'm about to set up a place in the woods for me to sleep when I hear a terrified scream.

"Somebody, help!" It's a woman.

I take my sword and head towards the direction of the scream. It doesn't take long for me to reach the source. When I do, I see a woman lying on the ground, propped up on an elbow, a cloaked figure standing before her.

Instantly, I take action, slicing at the attacker. He takes a leap back. Suddenly, my body feels heavy, and weak, and I know this feeling. The cloaked person confirms my suspicion when he pulls out a scepter covered in several esoteric stones.

I grit my teeth, and try my best to stay standing, but even that has become a challenge. My whole body is shaking, weighed down by the power of the esoteric stones. It doesn't take long for that power to bring me to my knees.

"That's right, demon." The human man snarls. "Lie down and die."

"Like hell," I mutter.

"What?"

"All particles that dwell in flame, I summon you."

I hold my hand out, successfully hitting him with a blast of fire. He flies back, roughly hitting the trunk of a nearby tree. He doesn't fall, however. He merely sags against the tree, and breaks out into laughter.

"It appears as though I've underestimated you, demon." Slowly, he straightens, and holds up his staff. "I won't make that mistake again." Then he fades inside of the tree.

Once he's gone, my body feels much lighter. I turn to see that the woman is feeling the same as she steadily rises to her feet.

"Are you ok?" I ask.

"Yes, I think so." She says, taking a step. But then she yelps in pain and falls onto her rear.

I rush to kneel in front of her. "What hurts?"

"My leg," She winces, pulling up her skirt to reveal a nasty gash.

I grimace at the sight, images of Corporal Grimm's body flashing in my mind.

"…Are you all right?" She ask, snapping me out of it. "You look pale all of a sudden."

"It's nothing to worry about." I quickly assure her. "Now, let me tend to your wound. I don't have the best healing magic, but I think it should be enough to stop the bleeding."

She nods. "OK."

With that, I hold my hands up, and focus my energy on the wound. Behind closed lids, I see a green light, and I continue to focus until the light shines at its brightest. Then I open my eyes to see that the bleeding has stopped.

"Oh, thank you so much." She smiles. "My leg feels so much better."

I stand out, and hold out my hand. "Can you stand?"

Once more, she gets to her feet, and wobbles, wincing as she grabs my arm for support. "I'm afraid not. It hurts when I put pressure on it."

"I see." I say. I should've expected this. My magic can close the wound, and dull the pain a bit. But it's nothing compared to Gisela's healing powers. If I let this woman walk, her wound will most likely open.

I lower myself down on one knee, holding my hands out in the back of me. "Here, get on my back. I'll carry you back to your residence."

"…OK." She says, carefully settling herself on my back, looping her arms about my neck. I lock my arms under her knees, and pull her up as I get back on my feet. She's a little heavy, but it's nothing that I can't handle.

It doesn't take that long for us to reach her cabin.

"Clareta!" She calls.

Immediately, the door opens to reveal Clareta, who's smaller than the woman on my back. She has red hair, and sky blue eyes as opposed to the other woman's brown hair and eyes.

"Arietta!" She gasps. "Who's this? What happened?"

"I was attacked. This young man here saved me."

"My goodness! Come in, come in."

She ushers us inside, frantically, and leads me over to the couch where I set down Arietta. There, I tend to her again. Afterwards, she peers up at me with a grateful smile. "Thank you so much…uh…"

"Wolfram," I reply.

"Wolfram, is it?" Clareta asks, and I nod. "Oh, I can't thank you enough for saving my wife. I don't know how to repay you."

"You don't have to."

"Do you have any place to stay the night? If not, you're more than welcome to stay here."

I hesitate. I don't know these people, and they seem nice, but I still don't really trust them. After all, I did trust someone once, and that ended in betrayal.

Then again, I do have the means to defend myself if I do get in a pinch.

Yuuri's disapproving face flashes in my mind. I can just imagine what he'd say now. _"You should give people the benefit of the doubt."_

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"I wouldn't ask if I wasn't sure." Clareta replies.

With Yuuri's words in mind, I take her up on her offer.

Arietta and Clareta prove to be very hospitable, and accommodating. They serve a delicious meal. They make sure I'm comfortable in the guest room. Also, I've noticed what a lovely couple they are. They're so at ease with each other, sometimes exchanging loving looks with red dusting their cheeks, and sweet chaste kisses.

Lying in bed, I have to wonder…Will Yuuri and I ever be that at peace with one another? I squeeze at the sheets as doubt fills me. I don't know what's going on with Yuuri right now. He seems to be interested in me, and I know that I should be glad. But it's so surreal.

It's like a dream. Something that I remember. Something that's merely fantasy.

I want to believe in it, but I'm unable. After everything that's happened between us, how can I possibly believe it?

"One day," I whisper to myself. "I'll wake up, and it won't be a dream anymore."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait, everyone. A lot has been going on. First, my laptop crashed, and I had to wait to get a new one. Then I had to wait to get a word document program, and on top of that, I've been busy with college work. Thankfully, it's almost the end of the semester. So I should be able to update more often over the summer.

Yuuri won't be in the next couple of chapters, but he'll be back before you know it. I want to build on Wolfram's independence more before we get back to him. It'll be good for Wolfram to work some more on his self-esteem.

Thank you for reading and let me know what you thought of this chapter!


	8. Mirror Lake

In the morning, I help Clareta make breakfast. Gently, she instructs me on what to do, and she shows great patience with me as I navigate the kitchen. I find myself noting certain tips she gives me as she cooks, softly explaining to me what the wrong and right things to do is.

She pats me on the back and gives me praise once we're finished. "You're a great assistant."

"And you're a great teacher." I reply, and she laughs. "Is Arietta still sleeping?"

Clareta's smile immediately turns into a frown. "Yes, she is." She continues to eat, and I take the hint, knowing better than to pry into her business.

"I'll tend to her leg after I eat." I say.

She nods. "We'd both really appreciate that."

Sure, it's not my business, but I still find myself pondering about it. Could it be that they have gotten into an argument? They weren't tense around each other at all yesterday. Perhaps, they had a squabble while I was asleep? Whatever the case may be, if the look on Clareta's face is anything to go by, it must be something serious.

"So," she coerces a smile as she changes the topic. "What brings you to these parts? I've never seen you around here before."

"I've come here in search of something. Maybe you've heard of it. It's a sword called The Embers of Eileen." I say.

Her eyes go wide with recognition. "Oh, I've known of that sword! A traveler such as yourself passed through the village some time ago with it in his possession."

"How long ago was this?"

"Hmm…I'd say that was a few months ago, sometime in the spring."

"Did you know where he was going?"

"I sure do." She says, her smile growing wider. "Do you plan on dueling him for the sword?"

"Yes."

"Good for you. I can tell by the look in your eyes that you have the passion to wield it. To tell you the truth, I think you'd be better suited with that sword than him." Fear reaches her eyes as she continues. "When he passed through here…there was something about him…an aura, if you will, that I didn't like. He seemed to be focused on this one thing as if nothing else mattered." Then she shakes her head. "Sorry. I didn't mean to prattle on like that."

"That's ok." I assure her.

"Anyway, I heard that he was heading south towards the von Karbelnikoff territory. He may not be there anymore, but you'd best go there and check and ask around in order to locate him." She advises, kindly.

"I'll do that." I reply. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it. It's the least I can do after what you did for Arietta yesterday." She smiles, sadly.

As promised, I tend to Arietta once we finish our breakfast. By that time, she's awake. "Morning, Wolfram, Clare. I guess I just missed breakfast." She says, sheepishly, as I start to heal her.

"Don't worry about it, hon." Clareta responds. "You need your rest. And since you're up now, I'll make you some breakfast and bring it up to you."

"Thanks, babe. I don't know what I'd do without you." Arietta smiles, causing Clareta's eyes to water. Quickly, she exits the room, and hurries down the stairs.

"I guess she didn't tell you." Arietta says, softly. "About my illness."

"You're sick?" I ask, incredulously. She doesn't look sick to me. "Then what were you doing in the forest yesterday?"

"Walking. Clearing my head. Lousy state to be attacked in, huh?"

"Did you two…have an argument?"

She shakes her head. "No. I just wanted to be alone for a little while, and figure some things out…You see, over the years, I've gotten sick more often, and my immune system has weakened…a lot. It's only a matter of time before I die."

I'm surprised to be hearing all of this personal information from her.

"Why are you telling me this?" I can't help but ask.

She's silent for a moment as she ponders her answer. "I don't know. There's something about you…and this might sound crazy to you, but I've always been able to sense peoples' auras, and be able to tell what kind of person they are based on that. Yours reminds me of Clareta's, to be honest. You don't trust easily, but when you get to the point when you're able to, you're fiercely loyal and dependable."

The description is spot on and I'm real flustered by it. I'm not used to strangers being this kind and open with me. Usually, they'd put on this happy façade, give me dirty looks, or ignore me altogether.

"There," I say, standing up, and crossing my arms. "Feel any better?"

"Yeah, thanks." She beams.

Then Clareta comes in with her breakfast, serving it to Arietta on a tray that straddles her lap perfectly, like it was built for her.

"So when do you plan on leaving?" Clareta asks, sitting beside her wife on the bed. "It's safe to assume that you won't be staying any longer, huh?"

"I should leave soon if I wish to reach the border by sunset."

"I see. How are you holding up on rations?"

"I have a bag full left." I say, holding up said bag.

"That should last the week, but it sounds like you have a long journey ahead of you. I'll make you some food that you can take with it."

"Oh, no. I don't want to trouble you any more than I already have."

Clareta crosses her arms, and gives me a look. "You most certainly have not troubled us. If you did, I wouldn't have bothered to let you stay here. Now, I'm going to go make you some food. Stay here until I'm done." With that said, she strides out of the room.

Arietta giggles. "It's not very often that we get such good company. Like I said before, when Clareta trusts someone, she'd do everything in her power to help them."

I'm touched because not many people would want to be my friend. To have these women consider me as their friend is truly an honor.

I wait for Clareta to make me my food. Once she does, they bid me farewell outside, Arietta leaning heavily on her wife as they do so.

"Are you sure you don't wanna stay for another night?" Clareta asks, worriedly.

"I'm sure." I say.

"Please be careful." Clareta replies.

"And don't be a stranger, all right?" Arietta adds, smirking. "Come and visit us anytime."

"I will." I promise. "Take care of each other."

* * *

As expected, I make it to the border at nightfall. I set up camp inside of a tree trunk, lighting a fire in the middle. Then I take off my green tunic and us it as a pillow. I wrap my arms around myself, feeling lonely.

Having spent the previous night at Arietta and Clareta's cabin, I find myself missing their company. That longing for them makes me think about their situation, and I really feel for them. I wish that I could've done something, anything to help her. My magic power isn't nearly enough to do the job. I don't even think Gisela can heal Arietta's ailment completely. At the very most, I think that she'd be able to prolong the inevitable.

It makes me sad. I've known her for a short time, but I had hoped that we can grow closer as friends in the future. Although, it must be a million times worse for Clareta. She's Arietta's wife, and I can tell that she really loves her. She'll have to live with the guilt of her wife's death with the rest of her life.

If anything like that ever happened to Yuuri, I don't know what I'd do. I'd be completely destroyed. It'll be like when he went back to his world and I thought that he'd never come back, except it'll be much worse. If he was safe in the other world, I'd be sad, but happy that he was alive. If he'd ever die, I'd die too.

A violent shiver courses through my body at the thought.

_No,_ I think. _I won't ever let that happen._

Despite my resolution, these troubling thoughts cause me to drift in and out of sleep throughout the night. Then I can't go back to sleep altogether. I try to, but for some reason, my body isn't allowing me access to dreamland. So I just lay there, my irritation growing by the second.

It's quite a while before the sunlight reaches the inside of the tree. I groan, wanting to get some more shut eye, but then I think of how much further the wielder of the Embers of Eileen would be if I did.

With that thought in mind, I sit up, the ache in my back prominent, having been caused by sleeping on the ground. I stretch in an attempt to alleviate the pain, but it doesn't help much.

I open the satchel that Clareta gave me, reach inside, and eat the first thing I grab. I take a bite and my taste-buds rejoice. It's a blueberry muffin, and a delicious one at that.

After that, I get some water from a nearby stream. The water is nice and cool and my thirst is quenched after a few gulps. Then I gather my belongings, and head out. It doesn't take that long to reach the von Karbelnikoff territory.

I make a second trip for water from a lake when I catch my reflection in the water. A ripple distorts my image before a light blinds me. I fall back onto my rear and shield my eyes with my arms. Once the light fades, I look to see what has formed before me.

I'm shocked to see that it's a doppelganger of me.

"What?" I gasp, shooting to my feet.

The other version of myself grins, wickedly. "Stay on your toes, soldier." It mocks, using a distortion of my voice to speak. Then it charges at me, slicing at some of my hair as I barely manage to elude the assault.

It laughs. "Is that really the best you could do? How pathetic. Conrart wasted his time training you."

"How can you…?" I ask, then I gasp as a fireball is sent my way. Having no time to dodge, I cross my arms in front of me, and brace myself for the blast.

I'm knocked onto my back, and I can barely breathe, I hit the ground so hard. I prevented the flames from touching my face and chest, but everywhere else is hit. The pain is paralyzing, so intense that I try to fight against it, to just get up, and keep fighting.

"Hmph," it scoffs. I open one eye to see it above me, branding a sword. "You're so weak. No wonder why your own brothers deem you to be a burden."

"How…?" I grit my teeth, feeling the burns on my body heat up.

"How do I what?" It taunts. "Know your deepest insecurities? Know the pain that has been engraved into your heart? Your self-hatred? Heh, it's quite simple." It kneels down, its knees on either side of my stomach, and clutches at my neck. Immediately, I reach up, struggling to breathe, struggling to break free from its grasp. "I am the dark recesses of your heart."

My eyes widen. So that's it. When I looked into the lake, it must've used some kind of power to personify my weaknesses.

"On this journey, you'll encounter many hardship. That much is true about any journey, really. Just remember, Wolfram, my precious descendant. Don't be consumed by your own fire. Learn how to tame it, and you'll be able to go the distance."

King Shinou's words echo in my mind, and they give me a newfound strength, which I use to kick my other self off me. This causes it to stumble backwards. As it does so, I slowly get to my feet. King Shinou is right. I mustn't let the fires of my hatred burn me to a crisp.

I must live to protect Yuuri, my family, and my kingdom.

"All particles that dwell in flame, I summon you!" I say, aiming my flames at my dark self. The flame hits it, and I think that I have succeeded when it absorbs my fire.

"Impossible!" I shout, incredulously.

It chortles. "I see that you still don't understand what it takes to defeat me. You truly are pitiful." In the blink of an eye, it appears before me, holding its sword to my throat. "You doubt your own happiness, and you choose to drown in your misery because it's the easier option. All the while, your misery causes nothing but trouble for the people around you. You annoy them. You are the dark cloud in their day, and they cannot wait until you're gone. For good."

These feelings – they are true. Or at least, I believe them to be true. I know that I'm not the best company. But sometimes, I know that that's not true. I think back to the times I've spent with Mother, Gwendal, Conrart, Gisela, Greta, Yuuri, Arietta, and Clareta. Their smiles all flash into my mind; all the smiles that were meant for me. The smiles that silently told me that I am welcome in their lives.

I whip out my sword, and clash the other to move it away from my neck. "That's not true! Yes, I know that I can be rather unruly at times, but…that doesn't mean that they want me gone!"

"What makes you so sure of that? If you were gone, they'd all be better off, don't you think?"

Those words pierce my heart. There are times when I thought that to be true. If I didn't exist, there'd be one less mouth to feed, everyone there would be spared my temper tantrums. They wouldn't have to feign respect to me or waste their gossip on me. I didn't think that I was that important to anyone; that everyone would be better off without me.

"Maybe so." I say. "But I want to live. I want to continue to grow so that I won't be such a burden to everyone anymore. I want to be able to have enough healing power to completely heal a wound in seconds. I want to surpass Conrart in swordsmanship. I want to be able to bake cookies, and a cake without messing anything up. I want…to believe in everyone's love for me. I have yet to accomplish any of this, and I have tried and quit. Now I want to try again until I get it right…because I want to be stronger than I am now."

My shadowed self is silent for a long moment before it says. "You still have much to learn."

"I know." I smile, watching as my doppelganger returns to the water.

That's the last thing I see before everything goes black.

* * *

The next thing I know, I wake up inside of a cave with an unfamiliar coat on top of me. I try to sit up, but when I do my whole body burns. I grimace at the stinging pain, and lay back down.

For a second, I wonder what had happened to me. Then it comes flooding back. The lake. The reflection of myself. I sigh a smile.

All of my insecurities – I fought them and I triumphed. It feels good. Physically I'm hurt, but mentally I feel relieved. Having come face to face with my weaknesses has made my resolve to become better that much stronger.

"Hey, you're awake." A cheerful male voice says, and I look to see a man enter the cave.

Again, I make an attempt to sit up, and the harsh stinging makes a comeback.

"Don't be alarmed." The stranger says, kindly. "I won't hurt you. In fact, I'm here to help you. I found you on the side of Mirror Lake all burned up. Unfortunately, I don't have any kind of healing power so I couldn't do much about your burns. All I could do was treat your wounds with the medicinal herbs I found in the area."

I lay back down. "I'm truly in your debt."

He gives a laugh, sits next to me, and strokes his chin. "You know, there is something you can give me."

"Hm?"

He leans over me, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "You could give me a kiss."

My face scrunches up in disgust.

Once he takes in my expression, he chortles. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding. If the offer still stands, I'd like some of your rations, if that's all right with you."

"…Sure, as long as you quit hitting on me. I'm already taken."

He finds the bag with rations in it, and begins to eat. "Oh?" He grins. "So who's the lucky person?"

"I wouldn't call him lucky." I retort, lightly.

"Oh?"

"He's so naïve. He'll think the best of someone that he doesn't even know, and even after they betray him, he'll put his trust in them. He's nice to everyone. It's despicable."

The man looks serious, and I regret being so open. After all, I don't even know who he is, and I'm telling him such personal information.

"Would you rather him be mean to everyone?" He asks, and I'm caught off guard by the question. "Would you rather he be the biggest bastard to everyone and only pay attention to you? Cuz that doesn't sound all that great to me."

I thought of Yuuri as such a flirt, smiling and speaking so nicely to everyone he met. Now this man's words are making me rethink that assumption. That was just Yuuri being Yuuri. Amiable and cheerful Yuuri.

It was Richard von Taite, I realize. He betrayed me, and somewhere deep in my heart, I've always suspected that Yuuri will eventually do the same, if he hadn't done so already. I thought that I had buried those feelings for good, but I haven't because I still have them.

Suddenly, the man heaves a heavy sigh, and readjusts himself on the ground. "How rude of me to pry when I haven't even introduced myself." He holds out a hand. "I'm Gavin Hildebrand."

I shake his hand. "Wolfram von Bielefeld."

His eyes widen in recognition. "Royalty, huh?" Then his face breaks out into a big, goofy smile. "Today's my lucky day. Free food and good company." He pops another piece of muffin ball into his mouth. "Eileen's been…moody lately. She says that I'm doing the wrong thing, hunting down the humans that I just so happen to run into."

"Eileen?" I echo, surprised. "You mean…?"

"Oh, so you have heard of it." He says, and holds onto the hilt of his sword. "Yes, this is the Embers of Eileen."

* * *

A/N: Hello, everybody! I'm back. I'm so happy that I'm on summer vacation. I got back from a five day cruise to Bermuda a few days ago, and I feel great. Still recovering from some sunburn, but I'm doing awesome, despite that.

Like I've said before, I'm trying my best to update weekly, but there will be times when I'm unable to do so. I thank you all so much for being patient, for being so lovely, and reading this story! I promise that this story will be completed. It'll take time, but I'm determined to finish this story, and I'm so dedicated to finishing it.

Please let me know what you thought about this chapter, and thank you all again for reading! :)


	9. Fiery Spirit

Sir Hildebrand carefully moves me, saying that it's not safe to stay in the same place for too long. I tell him that he doesn't have to, and he tells him that it's no problem; that it'd be a shame to leave such a beautiful man behind. I give him a look, and he just laughs. He's such a flirt. It's shameful, but he seems nice enough.

As we move, I ponder what he told me about killing whatever human he comes across. There must be more humans invading the country then. I didn't think much of it before, but the humans that raided Vernon as well as the human that attacked Arietta could be connected. They all must've come from Big Cimaron.

But why are they here? Are they planning something?

By nightfall, we reach a cave, and Sir Hildebrand gathers wood and sets fire by using the Embers of Eileen. I think back to what Clareta told me about him; that he was so focused on one thing that it scared her. Now I know what that focus was and that's to slaughter any human that crosses his path.

Before I met Yuuri, this wouldn't have disturbed me, but now it does. Sir Hildebrand is kind to me because I'm a demon. However, when faced with a human, he's most likely consumed by his hatred for humans. A hatred that I once harbored. One that I'm familiar with. That kind of hatred – it drains you. It chips away at everything that makes you the person you that you are until you're unrecognizable.

As Sir Hildebrand sleeps, I hear a female voice respond to my ponderings. _You're right. Hate changes people in ugly ways._

My eyebrows shoot up. _Are you the spirit of the sword?_

_Yes, I am, and you are Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld of Shin Makoku. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance, dear prince._ Her words are kind.

_I'm no longer a prince._ I say, factually. Ever since Mother retired from her position as Demon Queen, I lost my position as prince.

_Once a prince, always a prince. _She reasons, warmly. _Your mother was the previous monarch, but there's more to you than that. You have such pride and love for your country. Your need to protect both body and soul is truly admirable._

This reminds me of what Arietta told me about being fiercely loyal and dependable to the people that I care about. I didn't see these qualities in myself before. I could only see the bad because of what I've heard others say about me behind my back and because of how I felt about myself. To have someone acknowledge these traits touches me deeply.

_How are your wounds, dear prince?_ She asks, softly.

_They still hurt, but I'll live._

_There's no need for such bravado. Allow me to heal you._

_Huh? But how…?_

In that instant, a wave of relief floods my body, and I no longer feel the stings from my wounds. I marvel at her astounding healing powers as I sit up, and give myself a once over. Every single wound has disappeared. I can hardly believe it. Her healing powers are on par, if not greater, than Yuuri's.

_Like yourself, I was once a fire-wielding demon, and I wielded a sword. In fact, I once wielded the sword that my spirit is in now. I fought to protect this country from the humans that oftentimes fought us. To make a long story short, I despised them, but over time, I learned that not all humans are evil, and so I conquered my hatred. Gavin has yet to learn to conquer his, unfortunately._ She sighs._ I wish that you were my wielder, but it's not that simple. I put skills above personality, not the other way around._

_Are you saying that I'm weak?_

_No, and I didn't imply such. I can sense peoples' auras and tap into their hearts. However, I cannot determine a person's skill by doing this._

_So that's why people duel for you._

_That's correct. The duel is used as a means to find out which swordsman or swordswoman is stronger. As far as I can tell, you have a stronger heart, and Gavin is stronger in the ways of the sword._

_I'll prove you wrong._

A warm laugh echoes in my ears._ Please do, but until then, get some rest. You're going to need it._

* * *

Surprisingly enough, I managed to sleep through the night. As I wake up, I feel the same relief I felt when Lady Eileen healed me. She must've used her powers to help me sleep soundly, which is a feat in itself. For an ordinary demon, a few hours of non-stop healing would be enough to exhaust them or at the every most, kill them. After all, that's how Susannah Julia died.

Lady Eileen must be very powerful indeed.

I get up, and find Sir Hildebrand at the river, refilling his canteen. He must've heard me approach because he turns around, and stands. Upon seeing me, his eyes widen with surprise. "Wow, you look much better." Then he smiles. "Eileen must really like you. It took her over a month to heal me willingly."

I've thought of ways to bring up the duel. It's nothing to bring up so casually in conversation. So I concluded that the best way to propose the duel is by pulling my sword out of its sheath, and I do just that.

He stares at me for a moment with a blank look on his face.

The grip on my sword tightens.

He laughs, darkly, and brings a hand to his face. "You too, huh? I should've known." He whips his sword out, and becomes a different person than he was before. "I won't hold back just because you're pretty."

I frown at the slight, knowing from experience that he's using the word pretty to undermine me, as if my beauty is the only thing I have going for me. In the past, the maids as well as other servants and guards around the castle had referred to me as pretty with the same vehemence. They'd say that my looks were the only good trait about me.

The hurt from those memories transform into fury as I charge at Sir Hildebrand, who stays put. I let out a cry when I make my move to strike, but he meets my sword halfway. Our swords clash with a clanging sound that used to make me cringe when Conrart first started teaching me how to use a sword.

He pushes at me and I push right back, our arms and swords shaking at the contact. I'm unable to keep this up for much longer and he shoves me back with a force that I wasn't expecting. As I'm stumbling backwards, he takes advantage of my moment of weakness to attack.

A searing pain jolts through my body as his blade cuts my arm, instantly drawing blood. Quickly, I jump back to put some distance between us so that I can recompose myself, and access the damage that has been dealt.

This isn't good. The wound he inflicted is deep, and it's on my right arm of all places. The pounding pain spreading through my arm will leave me no choice but to abandon my sword.

"Heh," he scoffs. "Is that all you got?"

I ignore the throbbing in favor of continuing the duel. I dash towards him, summoning my fire to engulf my sword in flames. Briefly, I see his eyes enlarge at this before I swipe at the air, sending a wave of fire at him. Having no time to dodge, he shields himself with his arms as the flames knock him onto his back.

I move to stand over him, and point my sword at his neck. "I won. Now give me the sword." I demand.

"Or what?" He snarls. "You'll kill me?"

My forehead creases. "No. Doing so would be unjust and unnecessary."

"You don't say?" He grins, evilly. "Tell me, Lord von Bielefeld, how do you think the victor of these duels are decided?"

Before he can think, he has me on my back, and he's lunging at my neck with his sword. Acting fast, I catch the blade, preventing him from hitting my neck. Some damage is dealt, however, on the palms of my hands. I grimace at the burning sensation, but I ignore it as best as I can so that I can push his sword to the side. Right after, I grab my sword off the ground, and stab him in the shoulder.

He yelps upon impact, and recoils, dropping his sword in the process. I jump to my feet and point my sword at him to prevent him from making another move. A short silence follows and I glare at him, holding my breath, keeping up the appearance that I can still go on, despite my injuries.

He holds up his hands in surrender and sighs. "You're lucky that you're cute."

* * *

After the duel, we part ways. Sir Hildebrand refuses to be healed by me. He refuses to talk to me too. He just shakes his head and takes off, leaving me peeved and indignant.

_Don't mind him._ I hear Eileen say._ He's always been like that. Much too stubborn to accept help from others._

_I see…He's the same as me in that respect. Whenever people try to help me, I do my best to turn them down because I'm much too proud to accept their assistance. I always think that if I let them help me or worst yet, I'm forced to accept their help, I'm weak, and that makes me feel pathetic._

_There's no shame in relying on others._ Eileen says. _Please remember that your strength, your need to continue living is something you possess when you open your heart to others._

I immediately think of Yuuri and his goofy smile and his kindness. He's given me more than anyone ever has, and I feel that I give so little in return. All I do is pester him, and I'm the worst company he can possibly have. Now wonder why he tried to get me out of his room in the past. No wonder why he left me all those times to go speak with Conrart and Lady Flynn, and anybody else. Then I scowl as I remember that damned bastard who had his eyes set on Yuuri.

King Saralegui of Small Cimaron. The man who betrayed Yuuri, and has done nothing to deserve his trust yet managed to earn it somehow. The man who Yuri held hands with and smiled at with such a familiar warmth that twisted my stomach.

I fall to my knees.

_Lord Wolfram!_ Lady Eileen gasps.

"_Just happy to see you." Yuuri had said._

It was a lie.

"_Happy to be with you."_

My whole body quivers and I can hardly breathe. A wave of nausea passes through me, and I clutch my stomach.

All of those words were a lie. A damned lie.

I retch, and empty the contents of my stomach.

* * *

The journey after that is long and difficult, especially with a fever, but with Lady Eileen's help, I'm able to persevere. Every now and then, she'd use her healing powers to soothe my aching body, and her previous words ring true with me. With her by my side, I can get through this for she has given me the strength I need to push forward.

Two weeks pass before we reach the outskirts of Shin Makoku. My fever had delayed the trip back, but during that time, Lady Eileen assisted me in bringing the fever down, and getting rid of it altogether. It's a relief to be well again, and I thought I'd feel that much better to be home, but I don't.

From up on the grassy hill, I look down at Shin Makoku, seeing the little dots of people moving about, going about their day.

I wonder if Yuuri is back yet, and how he did on those tests of his. Then I think of how easy it'd be for him to speak to Conrart about it. It's be easy for him to talk to anyone about it, really. Everyone besides me, that is.

"_You're the best."_

I hold my hand as I recall his touch, his words, and his brilliant smile._ It's still a dream to me,_ I think. _A dream that won't come true._

"I don't belong anywhere." I say aloud.

_That's not true._ Lady Eileen insists. _All of your memories that flood into my mind when you touch me tell me that your home is here. Yes, you have been taken for granted on many accounts, but haven't you done the same to others?_

I'm about to disagree when I think of how I've treated Conrart with such disdain only because he was half human. I disregarded him as my brother and cast him aside. I've taken my mother for granted simply because of her flirtatious ways. The maids, even my own men, which fills me with deep shame.

_Your ability to read my heart is awfully invasive,_ I point out.

_At certain times, I'll stop, but when it really matters, I won't hesitate to do so._ She says, resolutely.

_That's cryptic._ I reply. _Care to elaborate?_

I don't know whether she's willing to answer or not because I hear an explosion she can do so. I start when I realize that the sound came from town. Quickly, I make my way into town, and locate the source of the disturbance.

Fire has been set in the market place, each wooden booth catching up in flames. Citizens run away from it, screaming, and yelling for help. Amidst the chaos, I see two people. I assume them to be civilians.

_Go on,_ Lady Eileen says with urgency, most likely feeling my need to spring into action. _I'll absorb the flames._

_OK,_ I say.

I take out the Embers of Eileen and dash into the fire. At first, I expect to feel a little burned at least, but much to my surprise, I don't feel anything. If anything, I feel stronger.

Once the fire is extinguished, I discover that the people I thought were citizens are actually humans. They appear to be taken aback by the fact that I just absorbed the fire they created. One recovers quickly from the shock and steps in front of the taller one.

"Flee, little sister!" The woman shouts.

"But, Ingrid…"

"Do as I say!"

"You're not going anywhere!" I say, using the fire to trap them inside of a fiery circle.

The taller woman whimpers and runs to her elder sister's side. Ingrid doesn't even flinch. She merely stares at me and demands. "Let us out of here or you'll be sorry!"

"What could you possibly…?" I gasp as I feel a familiar sensation pass through me. It's hard to breathe, and I grip my chest where my heart is pounding, frantically.

Ingrid holds out an esoteric stone, and gives me an impish smirk. "I will shove this down your throat if that's what it takes to kill you." Bravely, she approaches me, intending to do what she just said.

"Damn," I grit my teeth, doing my best to fight through the pain. I wonder if Lady Eileen feels the same.

_I'm ok, _she assures me. _Esoteric stones no longer affect me. So don't worry. Just hold me up, and I'll take care of them._

_You don't mean…_

_No, I have no intention to kill. I'll hurt them, but they won't sustain fatal injuries. I promise._

_All right, _I tell her, raising the sword. _I trust you._

I hear her smile.

"What?" Ingrid gaps as Lady Eileen forms a fire lion, and launches it at her. Upon impact, she lets out an anguished scream, and is thrown back into her younger sister, who's also struck by the lion.

My body is alleviated of the esoteric stone's power; I presume because Lady Eileen's attack destroyed it. Then she consumes the flames once more, along with the fire that the sisters caused. I catch my breath as I walk over to the sisters, seeing that the attack knocked them out.

"Your Excellency!" Someone says and I turn to see that it's once of Conrart's men.

"Bring them to the castle for questioning!" I order.

"Sir!" He salutes and gets to work.

Then out of the corner of my eye, I spot a trio of figures in black, hopping on the roofs, and see that they're heading towards the castle. Damn it. Had the sisters been a distraction?

I sprint to the castle.

* * *

A/N: I wanna start off by thanking everybody for reading and reviewing! It's such a good feeling to have other people appreciate my work. Like I've said before, it means so very much to me. You're all awesome! :)

Yuuri will be in the next chapter after the action takes place. So more fluff is going to happen in the next chapter. Some Greta cuteness will occur as well so look foward to that.

I'm curious. What do you all think about Eileen? Do you like her? :)

Oh, and also for the sake of curiousity, what do you all think about Saralegui? I'm indifferent to him when I don't see him. Like, right now. He doesn't make my blood boil from the mere thought of him, but whenever I watch an episode with him in it, I'm filled with rage. It's like that saying goes, "Out of sight, out of mind."

I think from now on, I'm gonna start replying to reviews in the A/N. Starting now. :)

**luvdawinx: **Yay, you reviewed! Haha. So glad that you're enjoying the story, sweetie. ;)

**ReishoValentine:** Thank you so much. I aim to please. :)

**Nickesha:** Yeah, he did. :) I didn't want to drag out the search for too long since it'd be boring that way.

**Winry1021:** I love you so much. *kneels* Will you marry me? XD I love Arietta and Clareta. I haven't decided what to do with them yet, but I think I have some idea of what to do. You're the best, and I really appreciate you supporting me for all these years. You're the bestest best friend that I could ever ask for. :D

**mofalle:** Thank you. I'm so happy that you enjoyed it! I wanted to have Wolfram face the doubts in his heart physically. Other than the fact that it's an epic concept, I think it certainly helps him feel better about himself. I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter! :)

**soulxspirit125: **Thank you for your kind words! I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. :)


	10. Ray of Light

I barely make it to the castle before them. In a hoarse voice, I alert the soldiers guarding the perimeter of the castle that the enemies are approaching. They prepare themselves for the incoming attacks, as do I. Those damned humans won't get into the castle, not with me standing guard.

A deafening silence fills the air. I tense, tightening my hold on the sword, my eyes darting everywhere. Where are they?

_They've hidden themselves._ Lady Eileen says. _They're surrounding the castle._

I groan, and huff. _So your psychic powers aren't limited to me, after all._

_There are dozens of them._ She informs me, seriously, wiping the smirk off my face. _We have to do something quick, and I have an idea. Although, what I have planned could really harm you._

_I don't care. All I want to do is protect Yuuri and the people that he holds dear._

It hurts to be reminded of the many times that Yuuri has pushed me away in favor of others. It's all in the past, I know, but I can't let it go. His cruel words and gestures blasted away every bit of trust that I had in hi, and left me pained and alone. Those feelings were something that I can believe in without a doubt. The same can't be said about Yuuri's so-called feelings for me.

It's much harder to build something than destroy it, after all.

_Are you ready? _Lady Eileen asks, somewhat worriedly.

_Whenever you are. _I reply, holding out the sword.

_All right. Summon as much fire as you can, and I'll take care of the rest._

The sword floats out of my hand, pointing up towards the darkening sky. I spread out my arms, and concentrate on the elements, calling and pleading for their aid. They respond in kind, and my body brims with power. Just as fast, Lady Eileen takes that power, causing the sword to be engulfed in flames.

I stumble a bit, but regain my composure, and conjure up more fire. Behind closed lids, I see a vision of many flamed figures guarding the castle perimeter against our foes. Somehow, I know that Lady Eileen is sending me these images to let me know what my magic is being used for.

Lady Eileen and the people of fire fight the intruders for quite a while. I can't tell how long it's been, but it comes to the point where every second that passes becomes torture. I'm teetering, and I know that eventually I'm going to fall, like a top that's stopped spinning.

Then the screaming and the sound of swords clashing ends, and I open one eye to see that the flames that became a part of the sword are gone. Lady Eileen sheathes herself, and the last thing I hear before I pass out are the words: _Rest easy, Prince, for you have saved the man you love, and who loves you in return._

* * *

I'm disoriented. I have no idea where I am, but it looks familiar, and I know that I have been here before. The ceiling reaches the heavens, and the walls are covered in whites and grays. These walls are home to countless paintings, each of a different size, some a portrait of a person, others a disfigured being.

I approach the painting closest to me, and trace my fingers over a faceless stranger, feeling several clumps of died paint pass underneath my fingertips. Briefly, I wonder who this mysterious person is before my hand freezes.

I pull my hand back.

Whoever this person is, I know that they're no good.

"So…this is a part of you."

I spin around to see a woman standing before me. She's a head taller, and has long and wavy golden hair. Her eyes look like the sky, and from the neck down, she's covered in armor.

"Be it good or bad, each experience, each person we encounter shapes us into the people we become, whether we like it or not."

I blink as I register her voice. "Lady Eileen?"

A soft smile graces her lips. "I'm glad your soul retreated here."

"Where is here exactly?" I ask.

She steps closer, and taps my chest. Confused, I touch the same spot. Then I know.

"My heart," I realize.

She nods. "This place has served as a key to one of the forbidden boxes. However, its purpose isn't narrowed down to that." She walks past me, and surveys the wall. "To spare you from the pain, I have managed to unlock the sanctuary that has been sealed inside of your heart ever since your birth."

"What happened to the castle?" I ask, alarmed, hoping that our combined strength was enough to put the intruders out of commission.

Lady Eileen faces me, and gently sets both of her palms on my shoulders. "Fear not, my prince." She smiles. "Our attack succeeded, and the enemies have been dealt with. Your brothers as well as their squadrons took them to the dungeon for questioning."

"What about…?" I stop myself, disappointment welling up inside me. I thought that Yuuri would've returned to our world by now, but I guess I thought wrong. It was merely wishful thinking. I missed him and I wanted to see him.

I shake my head. "Never mind."

It's better this way. If Yuuri is home, then he's safe all this time, and he won't have to see me in the poor state that my body is most likely in now.

"You mustn't stay here long." She warns. "Or I fear you will get too comfortable and it'll be that much harder for you to wake up." Lady Eileen extends her armor-clad arm, and I see that she's pointing towards a spiral staircase. "You must climb those stairs until you are fully conscious." She puts down her arm. "With that said, I now take my leave of you. If you wish, you may stay a bit longer, but remember what I said. Don't take too long. Your loved ones are waiting."

Then she disappears.

My loved ones. I wonder if any of them are sitting at my bed side. Knowing Greta, she's bound to be, and she's probably worried sick. Mother would be too if she's back from her love cruise, which I doubt she is because she's usually gone for months, and I've been gone for only a few weeks. Gwendal is most likely in his office, doing paperwork or something of the sort. Conrart is possibly out with his troops doing border patrol. As for Yuuri…

I turn away from the staircase, and look around, noting how these pictures are the good and the bad people that affected me during my lifetime. I see a painting of my uncle a little bit above my head. His portrait looks so real, it's like he's there with me.

I amble a bit further down the hall, and see portraits of my soldiers, all of their faces crystal clear.

Somewhere down the line, I see Yuuri's, and I'm frozen in my tracks. He's smiling, but he's not smiling at me. He's looking to the left of him, at someone other than me. I also see people standing behind him, many faces, only some of them recognizable. Conrart, Gwendal, Gunter, Lady Flynn, Mother, Greta, Anissina, Gisela, Yozak, Hube, Lady Layla, King Antoine, His Eminence, Dakoskos, Ulrike, along with his family. Each and every one of them are beaming at him, fully supportive of him.

I stroke the painting, as if I'm actually caressing Yuuri's cheek. This portrait – it's what I think of him. It saddens me. He told me that he cares for me, but I don't believe in his words. I don't believe in his love for me.

However, I do believe in his love for others.

My hand falls limply to my side.

"I wonder," I say aloud. "Do you have a portrait of me in your heart as well? And if you do, how big is it?"

I sigh, consumed by a moment's silence. Then I face the staircase, the gateway back to reality. Slowly, I approach it, thinking back on Lady Eileen's warning. She was right. I'm already feeling the hesitation of leaving this place, of leaving my sanctuary.

I begin my ascent, trailing my fingers on the railing. Once I reach a certain point, I start to hear voices, but they're much too faint and muffled to be able to hear. Suddenly, I'm filled with an urge to know who the carriers of those voices are, so I dash up and up, the voices becoming that much more articulate with each step.

"…Wolf…please…if you can hear me…"

"Yuuri?" I whisper. I can't believe it. I can hear his voice. So he must be at my bedside. And when I get a little higher, I can feel pressure on my hand. It's his hand. He's holding my hand, and I can feel warmth course through my being.

"Wake up…"

Is he…crying?

I trip on a step. What? I feel heavier, all of a sudden. Does this mean that I'm reaching consciousness?

"Wolf?"

I squeeze my eyes shut, and grab the railing, continuing my way up. It's as if I'm lugging stone, and it's exhausting. But I persevere. I have to make it back to Yuuri, no matter what.

His other hand grips mine.

"That's it." He gives a watery laugh. "You can do it, Wolfram. Let me see those beautiful green eyes."

A few more steps, and I'm able to do just that.

* * *

My vision is fuzzy when I awaken, my head is pounding, and my stomach is tight with hunger. It's hard to focus half the time. I can still feel my hand cupped by Yuuri's. Mother is pushing my bangs back, and stroking my face. I can tell that she's sobbing, but I can't make out her words. Greta is there too, and she's hysterically crying. My heart clenches with guilt at having caused such a reaction out of her.

I reach out a hand. "Gre…ta…" I croak, trying my best to will my focus into focus.

Immediately, she takes a hold of my hand with both of hers. "…ok?...so worried…six days…" I manage to make out.

"You…weren't hurt, were you?" I ask, weakly.

"…thanks to you…bad guys…dungeon…"

I close my eyes, unable to take the spinning anymore.

"Wolfram?" I hear Yuuri ask, frantically, squeezing my hand.

I feel like I'm about to go under again when I see a green light. Right after, I feel my headache dull as my body fills with warmth. As soon as the light fades, I open my eyes again, and everything is in focus. I see that Mother, Greta, and Yuuri aren't the only ones there. Gwendal, Conrart, and His Eminence are there too.

I tilt my head in Yuuri's direction. "You healed me, didn't you? Thank you." I smile, tiredly.

More tears pool down his face before he lays his head down on my chest, and I'm brought into a slight embrace. "I was frightened when you collapsed like that…" His sobs thicken and I feel his tears penetrate my white undershirt. "Don't you ever do that to me again! I thought I lost you…."

Heat rushes through my chest, and my heart races. To have him worry about me like this – it makes me smile.

Languidly, I lift my free hand to stroke his hair. As I comb through the black streaks, I feel a bit of grease. He probably hadn't bathed for a few days. Could it be that he hasn't been able to bathe because he's been worried about me?

I push the thought away, and retract my hand from his hair.

"I'm sorry to have worried you. I'm ok now." I assure him, somewhat dejected. I have to stop doing this to myself. Getting my hopes up just to have them dashed is too much of a letdown.

"What was that fire spell that you used?" Gwendal asks, approaching the foot of the bed. "It was…phenomenal."

This reminds me. Lady Eileen. Slowly, I push myself up to a sitting position. I groan as my head roars, and rest my forehead on my knees. Afterwards, I feel the bed dip, and a hand clutches my arm.

"Wolfie, what hurts?" Mother asks.

"Lady Eileen," I say, ignoring her question. "Where's Lady Eileen?"

"Lady Eileen?" Yuuri repeats, a deep frown on his face.

His Eminence steps forward, and presents the sword to me. "It's the sword." I take it. "The Embers of Eileen, I believe."

_Are you all right?_ I ask her.

She laughs, kindly. _Shouldn't I be asking you that?_

I smile, alleviated to know that she's unharmed. "She's the spirit inside of this sword. During her lifetime, she was an extremely dexterous swordswoman. Not only that, but she had extraordinary magic powers."

"So you succeeded in finding the sword." Gwendal grins.

I beam down at Eileen, glad to know that she's safe, prideful in the fact that I have her by my side. With her, I feel that much stronger, and that much more capable of serving this country, and protecting Yuuri.

"You found it?" Yuuri asks. "Where did you find it? I mean, her."

I stare at him. He sure is acting strange. Almost as if he's jealous of Eileen.

"Ooh!" Mother claps her hands together with such joy. "Come now, everyone. We'd best leave these two alone. They have some serious catching up to do." She herds everybody out of the room, as if they were a bunch of cattle.

That leaves an awkward silence in the air. I fiddle with the sleeve of my undershirt, wondering what to say, unable to think past my thundering heart. It feels like forever since I saw him last, and now we're here all alone.

"What happened when I left?" He asks. "What were you up?"

I'm incredulous. How could he sound so suspicious of me? Haven't I proven myself trustworthy? After all these years, I've been nothing but faithful to him.

I glower at him. "What did you think I was doing? Fooling around?"

"What?" He asks, eyebrows furrowing. "Hey, I didn't say that. I was only asking you what you've been up to while I was away."

"Don't lie to me. You're jealous of Lady Eileen, of how fondly I spoke of her. Or perhaps you've been unfaithful." I say, hotly.

Just when I think he's going to stomp out of the room, he surprises me by tightening his hold on my hand. Then my breath catches when he looks me right in the eye.

"I told you that I wanted you, didn't I? Do you honestly think that I'd say that for no reason?" He asks, seriously.

I peer down at the comforter, abashed at having such thoughts about him. Looking into his eyes now, I see no trace of lies. I see sincerity sparkling in his black eyes, and that expression is unlike the ones that I've seen him aim at others. It's much more ardent and intense.

"I don't know." I start. "I guess I'm still in denial about all of this. I mean, I'm used to you having an eye for…everyone but me." It sounds pathetic, but that's the truth. For a long time, I wasn't enough for him. I was someone that he tolerated because I was there, because he was too nice to hurt my feelings.

He sighs, and leans his forehead on my shoulder. "I still have a lot to prove, don't I?" There's a pause before he sits up, and smiles at me. "I guess I can start by getting you something to eat. What would you like?"

My stomach growls, and I flush at the unseemly sound. "Something light," I grumble.

"Something light coming right up." He says, getting to his feet. "Be back in a bit."

Greta passes Yuuri when he leaves, and occupies the seat he sat in. "I was really scared," she sobs, hands balling into fists on her lap. "When you passed out, I thought that I lost you. Yuuri was terrified too. He tried to wake you, but he couldn't, and you were barely breathing. Gisela said that you used too much magic, and she treated you immediately afterwards. It took a lot of her strength, but she managed. She's still tired."

A pang of guilt. "How is she doing? She's ok, right?" I'd hate her to be seriously hurt because of me. I've known her ever since I was little, and she's become like an older sister to me.

Greta nods. "She's ok. So don't worry."

I give a sigh of relief. "I'm glad." My eyes begin to droop, and I try my best to stay awake. I yawn, and lean back onto the pillow.

"Wolfram?" Greta asks, fear evident in her voice.

I open my eyes a fraction and reach for her hand. "I'm ok. Just tired is all. I'm going to sleep for a little while, ok?"

She squeezes my hand tightly. "Be sure to wake up, ok?"

"Of course, my precious daughter." I murmur, affectionately, and my eyes slip shut.

* * *

I have a dreamless sleep, but I'm actually quite rested by the time I wake up. Even so, I feel a bit irritated. I feel the effects of being in a bed for so long and I want to move about already. It's harder to swing my legs over the edge of the bed. Surely, that has everything to do with me being comatose for almost a week.

I push myself to my feet, and wobble a bit. Slight panic ripples through me as I reach to balance myself onto the wall. I see double for a scant moment before shutting my eyes.

Damn it. My head won't stop spinning.

I take a step, and fall to my knees.

The door opens right after. "Wolfram!" Gisela gasps, hurrying to my side, and helping me back to bed. As she does so, I struggle against her, not wanting to be touched, not wanting to be dragged back to the last place I wanted to be. "Settle down, you have to rest."

"No, let me go! I want to leave. Let me leave!" I shout.

"Wolfram, get a hold of yourself!" Gisela responds, struggling against me.

"Stop, let me go!" I screech, feeling trapped, and scared. I don't know why. I know that Gisela would never do anything to hurt me. I just don't want her touching me. I want to be left alone.

"Wolfram?!" I hear Yuuri's voice, and that sends me over the edge. I let out a wail, and begin to thrash about and cry. Gisela pulls back from me, and lets Yuuri tend to me.

I push against me, trying to get him off me, but he just won't let go, even when I scream and shout words that I can barely remember. After a while, I calm down, and break down in his arms, and clutch onto him, as if he's my anchor, the only link I have to sanity.

My ray of light.

* * *

A/N: Hello, all! Hope you all had a happy fourth of July! :) I did. My family came over and we did karaoke and played Left, Right, Center and we had a lot of laughs. It was really fun, which was a pleasant surprise, considering how anxious I was about it.

Wolfram's breakdown in the end was caused by the exhaustion of his power and his comatose state, for those who are confused. That's bound to put a lot of stress on him physically and mentally.

**luvdawinx**: Thank you, so glad that you like her! :) Yeah, she's similar to Susannah Julia in some ways. Girl power all the way, baby! That's why I made Eileen nice and strong. Hope you liked this chapter as well!

**Sawyer Fan**: Aw, thank you so much, honey! I wanted Wolfram to make that kind of connection with someone, to have a mentor in a sense. I'm gonna go off on a rant, too (Hahaha, nothing wrong with rants. Rants are awesome). I heard that the novels are excellent. I've read an excerpt from one of them too and I was really surprised. The way that Yuuri described Wolfram was so utterly breathtaking. I think it went something like: he's a demon, but he looks like an angel. It was romantically worded, and it was fine the way that it was. They should've kept it the same. Like they say, when it's not broke, don't fix it. I do hope that you enjoyed this chapter as well! :D

**ninadotran3**: Thank you so much for your review! So very happy that you like Eileen. :)

**Belldandy55555**: Thank you so much! I'm happy that you like Eileen. You're right. She does know when to praise and grumble him. I wanted to make her that way so that she wouldn't coddle him; so that she'd help him grow. :)

**Nickesha**: I'm glad that you like the Embers of Eileen and that you liked the chapter. You're so sweet! Nice icon, by the way. ;)

**damons-hot-as-hell**: Thank you for reviewing! :) I really, really appreciate it.

**Winry1021: **Beautifully worded, my dear. :D It's true that Wolfram is underappreciated, and it makes me sick. He doesn't deserve it, and he's one of the characters, if not the only one, in the show that actually goes through character development. I love you forever and ever and ever and ever and ever *five million years later* and ever...;P


	11. The Calm Before the Storm

Walking has gotten easier with each passing day. I insisted that I regain my footing by myself, but Gisela had none of that. She showed up at the chamber Yuuri and I share, and personally escorted me to a room where Anissina set up some rehabilitation equipment. And by personally escorted, I mean that she dragged me there as I dug my heels into the floor, trying my best to stop her. Fortunately, though, the equipment wasn't harmful in the least. It was a bar that I had to hold in order to keep myself upright. Attached to it was what Anissina referred to as Mr. Give Me Energy. It was a devise that Gisela used to transfer me some healing power whenever the pain in my legs became unbearable and doubled that power so it wouldn't exhaust Gisela too much.

I still experience few slip ups here and there, but I can manage walking on my own without a windpipe, or what Yuuri refers to as a cane. Several times, Yuuri has helped me walk by linking our arms together in wrapping an arm around my back.

I enter our room and sit at my desk, feeling some remnants of Yuuri's touch on my skin. Lately, he has been very attentive of me, but that doesn't do anything to quell me of my apprehension. It's as if it's been easier for me to sit on the sidelines and see him attempt to court others than be the one who he's courting.

I sigh and pull out a sketchpad. At first, I'm not sure what to draw, but then my pencil hits the pad, like it has a mind of its own. I wind up drawing a sun and a young boy shielding himself from its bright rays from inside of a tree trunk.

_You're afraid that his love for you will fade. _Lady Eileen says.

I smile, bitterly. _It doesn't even matter anymore._

_Don't say that. Of course it matters. Otherwise, you wouldn't have created such a sad drawing._

_I grew up seeing Mother fall in and out of love dozens of times. Who knows? Yuuri might even be going through the same thing._

_Yes, it's what you grew up with, but that doesn't make it true. That doesn't mean that other people will go through what your Mother did. If you don't mind me saying, she seems the type who falls in love with the idea of love. As for you, Lord Wolfram, you know what love is. You're experiencing it right now. However, you've been jaded, and that has affected your view on love._

_Have you ever been in love, Lady Eileen?_

…_Yes. I have. He was an astute man with a quick temper. In some ways, he reminds me of you. His name was Zachary Cattarick. _She sighs, forlorn, and a bout of misery passes through me. _It might be faster to just show you._

A duel for her takes place between a wicked man and Cattarick. Good versus evil. A man who kills needlessly against a lone wolf who has pure intentions. This battle ends in bloodshed and mixed feelings that Cattarick harbors towards the end result of the duel. Misery. Regret. Self-righteousness.

These emotions are quelled when Lady Eileen offers him comforting words, saying that it was either the wicked man or him. And the outcome was something that she's wanted for a long time.

Many heartwarming memories follow. Days spent at rivers and meadows. So many affectionate words had been exchanged. I see a bond that slowly develops into love.

Then those happy days are gone, and Sir Cattarick grows old and weary. He spends the rest of his life in a homey cottage where he shares his deepest feeling with her.

"Throughout my life, I never met a woman like you, Eileen. You understand me like no one else, and you've made me the happiest that I've ever been. I only wish that I could've been able to hold you, kiss you, love you…." He says, hugging Eileen closer to him.

She weeps, knowing full well that this is the last time that they'd speak. "In another life…when my mission is accomplished, we'll be reunited. I'm sure of it."

He smiles, weakly. "If anyone can help bring peace to this kingdom…it's you…" His eyes – the hazel ones that Eileen absolutely adored – slide shut.

"Zachary," She says, her desperate need to be closer to him consuming her. That need makes her able to temporarily separate from her sword. In his last moments, she kisses him, and embraces him, tightly. "I love you," she whispers against his still lips.

Tears spill down my face as I feel Lady Eileen's devastation at her loss. A piece of her heart had been torn out when she lost Sir Cattarick. The same went for me when my Father was killed. The both of us lost someone we loved dearly, and knowing that makes me feel that much more connected to her.

_You see, Lord Wolfram, even after a few decades, my love for Zachary is still strong. Our love is true, and that kind of love lasts forever._

I take out my handkerchief and wipe at my eyes.

_I know that my love for Yuuri is true. I know that I'll love him for the rest of my life. I just don't know if he feels the same way._

She doesn't say anything, but I do feel arms wind around my neck, as if she's standing behind me. It's a brief embrace, but it does help me feel better.

* * *

The summer equinox festival is near, but I don't feel like celebrating. In my opinion, it's hardly time for that, not with the trouble we've been getting from Big Cimaron's soldiers. Unfortunately, I seem to be the only one thinking this. Mother says that it'll be a great way to put our nation at ease after such a serious attack on the castle. Conrart agrees with her, claiming that it would boost morale. Even Gwendal backs her up.

The last person I decide to discuss this with is Yuuri. When I approach him, he's about to take Ao out for a ride.

"Yuuri," I say, and he turns to me with a bright smile on his face. My heart threatens to break through my chest.

"Hey, Wolf, what's up?" He asks.

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Oh, ok. How about we go for a ride on Ao and talk about it?"

I'm taken aback by the request. Yuuri has never offered to take me on a ride on Ao. In the past, I've been the one to give him a lift on Freda whenever something serious came up. At that time, Yuuri had barely been able to ride a horse, let alone get on one.

"All right," I blush.

He mounts Ao so effortlessly that it takes my breath away. Once he's settled on top of the black horse, he holds out his hand. In that moment, I fall even more in love with him. I don't need his assistance, but I take his hand anyway, and let him help me up.

He reaches around me to grip the reins, and quietly urges Ao forward. Ao trots about the castle grounds. Wandering maids and soldiers warmly greet Yuuri, and he returns their greetings with the same amount of warmth. At this point, I feel like I shouldn't be here, as if I don't belong here.

"So what did you wanna talk about?" Yuuri asks.

My muscles tighten. I wish that I hadn't approached him. It was obtuse of me, really, to assume that he'd be able to hear me out, and agree with my concerns. As much as he has changed, he still has that easygoing attitude. He'll side with Mother and the others, which makes me queasy.

"I just wanted to tell you to keep your guard up at the upcoming festival. I'll be guarding you most of the day, but I'll be unable to do so when the troops and I do our yearly ode to the summer equinox."

"An ode?" Yuuri wonders.

I roll my eyes. That's hardly relevant right now. Besides, it's not like this is new. Yuuri has attended some of these festivals where my squadron and I have done our routine to celebrate the season of summer; a season that enhances our fire magic exponentially. When he asks me this, I know that he didn't pay our tribute to summer any mind.

"Each year, my men and I perform a routine to honor the summer," I reply.

"Oh, I see. I remember you doing this a few times. I thought you meant that you were going to sing or something to implement something new. Not like I'd have a problem with that." He stops short and I find myself relaxing against him. I misunderstood what he meant and that makes me feel ashamed. I'm reminded of what my reflection at Mirror Lake told me. That I have a tendency to fall back on the negative, and that affects the people around me. I have to stop doing that, closing my mind to what Yuuri has told me, and using my fear as a shield to repel him.

"I can sing if you want." I say, quietly.

"I…uh…" I tilt my head back to see him all flustered. This is new to him like it is to me, but he doesn't back away just because of the untouched territory that we're heading to. He's doing his best because he wants this to work, despite the fact that he's afraid that he might mess up. Ever since he made his interest in me clear, I've been expecting him to screw up, and revert back to his old self.

"No, I don't want you to sing." Yuuri says, and I'm taken aback. "I mean, I don't want you to sing at the festival. I just want you to sing to me." His possessive tone gains a tinge of insecurity.

I put my hand over his. "I'll sing to you and only you. Tonight."

His chin rests on my shoulder and in the next moment, a kiss is planted on the side of my neck. That's the spark that spreads throughout my body. I smile as I melt. That's when I decide that I'll trust him with my heart, body, and soul.

* * *

The weeks that follow are peaceful. There are no incidents like the one in Vernon or what had happened to Arietta. I know that this is supposed to make me feel at ease, but it doesn't. I feel as if this is the calm before the storm. After all, the attacks from Big Cimaron aren't to be taken lightly.

Yuuri and Conrart had told me that those soldiers in the dungeon have been interrogated. They hadn't revealed much, only that they attacked us because we are abominations and other such nonsense. This isn't much to go by. They didn't tell who had sent them. Conrart said that this is most likely because King Belar sent them, and they didn't want to expose their leader to the repercussions that'd happen if they did.

Briefly, I thought of interrogating them myself, but then I changed my mind. Gwendal had questioned each and every one of them, and if he couldn't get answers from them, I wouldn't be able to either.

Perhaps, it's worth a shot though.

I go down to the dungeon, hearing the cages being rattled as well as some screaming and cussing. To be truthful, it's scary to go into this kind of situation. I haven't been in a position to be down here. Usually, Gwendal, Gunter, and Conrart would take care of interrogations, which they did. It's not like I don't trust them to do their job, and I'm rather befuddled that their methods haven't worked. I figure that I can do something.

I pass each cell, receiving dirty looks and nasty words. I refuse to let any of them get to me as I seek out the sisters that I battled.

_Are you sure about this?_ Lady Eileen asks, concerned.

_I want to do this._ I reply, determined.

_All right. Just know that I have your back._

_Duly noted._

The older yet shorter sister – Ingrid, I recall – shoots to her feet, and stands in front of her younger sibling. I know that they are the enemy, but the older sister's need to act as a bulwark for the younger sister is quite touching. I can understand that because I feel the same way about my precious daughter, Greta.

"You will not get an answer out of me." Ingrid grounds out.

"Guards!" I call, and I see her steel herself as both guards shuffle over. Without breaking eye contact with her, I demand. "Open this cell."

"What?" One guard asks. "My lord, I wouldn't advise you to…"

_Lord Wolfram, please don't do this._ Lady Eileen pleads.

"Just do it." I say.

The guard holding the circle of keys for this side of the dungeon locates the key for this cell and opens the door. He calls for a set of soldiers to join me inside of the cell and locks it shut afterwards. Then he stands guard in front of the cell.

Ingrid slowly sits next to her sister, glowering up at me all the while.

"Lady Ingrid, is it?" I ask, and receive no answer. It's to be expected from someone who's on enemy territory. I can't get angry and impatient. Otherwise, I'm going to get the same attitude back. So I take a deep breath and try again. "I'm not here to bring harm to you or your sister. I only want answers."

"You can torture me all you like. I won't say anything." Ingrid says, adamantly.

"I won't torture you. I promise."

"Liar!"

She's about to launch off the ground when her sister stops her by grabbing her by the waist. "Big sister, no!"

The soldiers that accompanied me inside of the cell reach for their swords, but I stop them before they can unsheathe them.

"You're trying to trick me into speaking, but I won't say a damned word!" Ingrid yells, slackening in her sister's arms. "Demon scum!"

"Let me ask you something, Lady Ingrid." I start, kneeling before her, so that we can be at eye level. "What would your king do if I were to be captured by him for the same crimes you and your sister have done?"

She crosses her arms and looks away, refusing to say a word.

"Well?" I ask, looking at her sister, who appears to be confused and scared. "You know the answer, don't you?"

She peers down at the fall, her face pallid. "Death."

"Rilla!" Ingrid barks, causing her sister to lower her head in shame.

"That's not what our king does." I say, earning a shocked stare from Rilla. "This is the worst thing that he'll do to you." I regard the prison. "And even then, despite the uncomfortable floor, you still get food and water. You might be thinking that he's playing mind games with you by doing this, but he's not. He believes in peace, and he wishes to stop the cycle of hatred. It's a naïve notion, but it's worked before."

I stand up. "The last thing I ask of the both of you is this: wouldn't you rather live a peaceful life, free from fighting, free from prejudice rather than hurt people and become a monster?"

Ingrid puts the walls up and Rilla stinks further into her shell. I can tell that I won't get any answers now. So I leave them be, and hope that they'll put some thought into what I have said.

_That was brave of you, Lord Wolfram. Very impressive, too. _Lady Eileen praises, and I smile as I amble out of the dungeon.

_It's funny. The old me wouldn't have handled the situation like that at all. I'd be just like Belar and sentence them all to death._

_Love has changed you._

The smile slips off my face when I catch the tinge of sadness in her voice. She must be thinking about Sir Cattarick. I want to comfort her because I know how agonizing it is to lose someone that you love dearly.

I run through what I can say in my head. _Are you ok? Are you going to be ok? Do you want to talk about it? You're thinking about him, aren't you? _None of these inquiries are helpful enough, only pestering and nosy.

Then I think of something better.

_I'm here._

A joyful laugh reaches my ears.

* * *

I slip on my salmon colored nightgown, and go outside on the balcony. There don't appear to be any anomalies below. Only some of Conrart's as well as Gwendal's men standing guard. I feel as if I should be down there instead of up here, preparing for bed.

"Hey," Yuuri greets, coming over to stand behind me. My body is lit on fire when he hugs my waist and settles his chin on the crook of my neck. "What are you doing out here?"

I place my hands on his arms. "I can't help but think that something bad is going to happen." I tell him.

He kisses the skin below my ear. "You're not the only one. There are a lot of prisoners in the dungeon from Big Cimaron. It's undetermined whether Belar sent them here or not and we can't take action until we find out. That's what Gwendal said anyway." He sighs and buries his face in my shoulder. "I don't want to go to war, Wolf."

I turn around and return his embrace. We hold each other for a long time before pulling away. It's in that moment when I notice that he's grown a few inches taller than me. _When did that happen? _I wonder as I stroke his shoulders, which have gotten wider. Then I trail my hands up to his face, which is lined with stress and fatigue. He closes his eyes as I cup his cheeks and leans into my touch and places his hands over mine.

"Yuuri, I'll try my best to ensure that that doesn't happen." I tell him, softly.

He smiles down at me, his black eyes tired. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

I smile back, take him by the hand, and lead him back inside. "You look tired. You should go to sleep." I say as we lower down on the bed. I'm about to let go of his hand when he squeezes mine.

"I really mean what I say, Wolf." He says, his face coming closer to mine.

My stomach flutters. "I know."

His fingers move up to trace my bottom lip, causing my jaw to slacken at the ticklish sensation. My heart pounds so hard when I see him glance at my lips. I can't help but do the same. I've wanted to kiss him for so long, and now it's going to happen.

"I love you so much." I whisper.

The next thing I know, he scoops me up in his arms and gently sets me down, putting his hands on either side of my head. My breath catches in my throat and my heart stops once I see the way he's looking at me. It's like I'm the only person in the world to him, the most important one too.

"You have my heart." He says, leaning down to kiss me.

My heart explodes and bits and pieces of that explosion spread throughout my body. His lips are so velvety and wet and they're finally on mine. He's all mine and I wrap him up in my arms and kiss him back.

It's slow and tentative at first as we twist and turn our heads. I run my hands through his hair, and I revel in the softness and the smell of it. A light scent of lavender with fresh fruit along with the essence of him.

I feel so safe here in his arms. I feel so good here too, truly at peace with our relationship for the first time since he confessed. And everything that he's done and said since then fall into place. He has meant what he said. He really does have feelings for me.

When the kiss ends, he burrows his face into the side of my neck and tightens his hold on my body. I'm melting in his arms, and I return the same pressure. We stay like that for a while. That is, until he gets off me, and moves to lie beside me.

"Wolf," he starts, running his hands through my hair. "When all of this is over, I…"

A loud knocking causes me to jump out of my skin.

"Your Majesty!" Conrart calls.

Yuuri groans in frustration and sits up. I smile and do the same, happy to see that he's disappointed at having our moment cut short.

"Come in!" He calls. "And for the last time, call me Yuuri!"

Conrart steps inside, and approaches our bed, seriousness etched on his face. This makes us sit up straighter.

"My apologies if I woke you two up, but King Saralegui is here to see you." Conrart reports, and my happy demeanor is instantly demolished. What the hell is he doing here at this late hour?

Yuuri is out of bed in a flash. "What? Sara's here?"

"Yes. He says that it's urgent." Conrart replies, gravely.

"Take me to him." Yuuri demands.

* * *

A/N: Here comes the plot. Finally. Hope everyone is doing well! The next chapter isn't done yet, but it's almost finished. The next update will take a little longer, and I suspect that I'll be updating next week.

**Sawyer Fan:** Thank you so much, sweetie! :D I'm so happy that you liked the previous chapter. I also want to thank you for telling me that Yuuri said Wolfram was cuter than any girl in the manga. That makes me really happy! Yeah, I can go on a whole rant about how they seem to appease to people who ship ConYuu, as well as Yuuri with Gunter, Gwendal, and Saralegui (gag). Stick to the true pairing, people. It won't stop the shipping.

**Mofalle: **Thank you so much! :) I have to say that these ideas were inspired by Kingdom Hearts. I've been playing the games a lot lately, and I'm absolutely in love with them.

**ninadotran3**: Oh, my God! :D That's, like, the best compliment ever! Much love to you, my dear!

**luvdawinx: **It must be annoying not being able to sleep. Do you take anything for it? You are smart. I wanted to make sure everyone knew just in case they were confused. Budding romance indeed, honey. For this chapter, can you say make-out session? ;)

**Winry1021:** I'm completely and utterly speechless by your kind words, babe. All I have to say is that you're absolutely right. I'm happy that you're enjoying my story, and I know that you'll love the rest of this story for sure! :D


	12. Cloudy Skies

It's bad enough that King Saralegui came so late in the evening. To make matters worse, Yuuri goes to meet him in his night clothes. On top of that, he goes without any shoes on. How uncouth of him.

I storm out of bed and around the room, garnering all of my clothes, and throwing them on. Then I take my boots and slip them on, being sure to bring Lady Eileen along.

_Settle down._ She says, softly.

_Don't tell me to settle down._ I retort. _That idiot…he can at least have the dignity to dress formally before meeting with someone. And that bastard Saralegui could've have the decency to send a messenger before coming here._

_I understand that you're angry, but please don't be rash._

I harrumph. _I won't hurt anyone._

_That's not what I'm referring to. Do not let this affect the love you feel for His Highness._

I block her out because I don't even want to be bothered anymore with this. The fact that Saralegui even showed up here enrages me. It wouldn't matter if he sent a messenger or not. Every time I see him, I am filled with contempt. I'm not blind. I see how he is around Yuuri. He couldn't keep his eyes or hands off him. It's glaringly obvious that he has feelings for Yuuri, and he shamelessly pursues him, despite the knowledge that he's my fiancée.

I find them in the hallway. Yuuri is kneeling and holding Saralegui in his arms. The sight is sickening.

"Sara! Speak to me, Sara!" Yuuri panics, shaking him a bit.

Once I see that something is wrong, I rush over, and drop down on one knee beside Yuuri. "What's the problem?"

Yuuri whips his head to me. "I was talking to him and-and he just fainted. I told a guard to go get some healers to help him."

"I'll do it." I say, but before I lift my hand, Yuuri stops me.

"Don't." He says, his voice wavering slightly. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

I exhale, loudly, and give Saralegui a once over. I take note of the traces of fatigue that I see. This might be part of the reason why he didn't send a messenger. The whole reason can easily be pieced together later, but only after he gets some sleep.

I grab Saralegui's limp, pale hand, and heal him. I'm not happy about this, but I'm doing it for Yuuri. Besides, it's the right thing to do.

"See? I'm fine." I tell Yuuri, angrily, and stand up, arms crossed.

I stay on the sidelines as a group of soldiers take Saralegui away on a stretcher. Yuuri informs them that he's already been healed, and to take him to one of the guest rooms. All the while, I contemplate why Small Cimaron's king would come here without an entourage. Could it be that he's in some kind of trouble? Or is this some kind of trick?

Big Cimaron has been the cause of several incidents that have endangered Shin Makoku's people. It hasn't been determined whether the prisoners did it of their own volition or had their king send them. But I assume that some came from Small Cimaron.

Wordlessly, I follow Yuuri to the chamber that Saralegui has been placed in. We are told to wait outside as Gisela checks up on him. We stand there in silence for a while, the air thick with tension.

Then Gisela comes out of the room to report Saralegui's conditions. "He's suffering from exhaustion. It looks like he hasn't eaten in days and that he's barely gotten any sleep." As she says this, I look at Yuuri, and see the concern on his face. It makes my stomach churn. "He's resting well now thanks to you, Wolfram." She smiles at me. "You've really improved with healing magic."

I force a small smile. "Thanks."

She turns back to Yuuri. "He needs to get some sleep and eat some food then he'll be good as new."

Yuuri sighs. "Thank you, Gisela. I really appreciate it."

"Don't thank me. I only checked on him. You should be thanking your fiancée, Your Majesty. He was the one who healed King Saralegui, after all." She bows. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She ambles down the hall, and I'm glad to see that she isn't stumbling over her feet like she was three weeks prior.

"She's right." Yuuri says, and I refuse to meet his eyes. "Thank you for helping Sara, Wolfram."

"I did it for you." I bite out.

I hear him inhale and exhale, slowly. That only serves in increasing my temper. "Look, Wolf, I know that you don't like him, but…"

I whip around. "But what, Yuuri? Huh? Give him another chance? I'm through giving that bastard chances."

"Wolfram…"

"No. Have you forgotten that he tried to use you? Not only that, but he tried to kill me." I point at my heart and see devastation pass across his face. "He was willing to kill me in order to get your powers for evil, for what you think is wrong."

He moves to close the distance between us, but I don't let him. I take a step back and fold my arms over my chest. He takes the hint and stays where he's at, his forehead creasing with annoyance. "Sara isn't like that anymore."

"How do you know that?" I retort. "Have you been talking to him behind my back?" When he looks down with guilt, I know what the answer is. "You have, haven't you?" I take some more steps backwards. "You love him, don't you?!"

Yuuri walks towards me and grabs my waist, causing me to yelp in surprise. "Listen to me, Wolf. You're the only one for me. And Sara is nothing more than a friend. Yes we've been writing each other back and forth for a while, but I can assure you that our relationship is platonic."

I know that he's telling the truth. His words are sincere and his eyes don't waver. It's as if he's the water that doses the flames and tames my wild heart.

I sling my arms around his neck and lean my forehead against his.

"I will take your word for it, but…"

He pecks me on the lips. "Trust me. We're just friends. You're the one who's going to be my husband one day."

My heart jumps with joy over and over again, and my eyes fill with tears. I bury my head in the crook of his neck, and hold on tight. I love him so much and I don't want to lose him to anyone else.

He holds me just as tight.

* * *

The next couple of days are cloudy. It's scary. Every time I step outside, my body breaks out in shivers, and I'm frozen with fear. Snake-like black eyes flash into my mind and I'm brought back to the first time Yuuri had transformed into the Demon King. When this occurs, I'm practicing the summer festival routine with my troops.

"Lord von Bielefeld, are you all right?" My healer, Kirk Osmond, asks.

I rub my temples. "I'm fine. The weather is getting to me, that's all."

"It's been horrible, hasn't it?" He asks, peering up at the sky. "I know it's only been a few days, but it feels like forever since the sun has shown itself last."

"I feel the same." I reply as the sense of foreboding overwhelms me. It's not just the weather. I have a feeling that something terrible is going to happen.

"Your men are weary too, sir. Inglebert and Saxon are tending to them. If you don't mind, I'd like very much to do the same for you, Lord von Bielefeld." He insists.

I think back on what Lady Eileen told me about letting people help and that there's no shame in asking for and accepting assistance. So I let him use his healing magic to soothe my aching bones.

"Thank you." I smile, feeling much better.

"It's my pleasure, sir." He replies.

We run through the routine several times before calling it quits for the day. When we're done, I see Yuuri waiting on the veranda. I feel the need to rush over, but I resist the urge in favor of upholding my dignity in my men's presence, maintaining a confident strut.

"Hey, you." He moves to touch me, but I don't let him. "What is it?"

"It's boorish to be all lovey dovey in public." I say, flushing at the fact that he wanted to touch and kiss me out in the open.

"Aw, come on, Wolf. I'm the King. Can't I bend the rules a little?" He reaches out a hand, and I'm hesitant. Out of the corner of my eye, I can see maids and soldiers passing by. Sangria and her group whisper to each other while some others voice their opinions quite loudly.

"Isn't it a pity that beauty is wasted on such a foul being?" One asks another.

I bristle.

"It sure is. I wonder what King Yuuri sees in him." The other maid responds.

I feel like a child again; at the mercy of petty gossip. It's stupid. I shouldn't be this bothered, this hurt by their words.

Haven't I grown thicker skin these past few decades?

Suddenly, I'm stunned by the sensation I felt earlier, and I look to see that Yuuri has become the Demon King. I flinch as it thunders and lightning streaks across the sky. Then I look to see that Yuuri's hair has grown past his shoulders and the essence of water encases his body, causing him to glow blue.

He points sharply at the pair of maids, making them cower, and hold onto each other for support. "You two there are despicable women." He booms, his voice much deeper than Yuuri's, much more menacing too. He stalks over to them, aqua dragons slowly forming around him. "Speaking ill of someone that you hardly know. Of my fiancée, no less! Such impudence is punishable by death."

The maids gasp and quiver in fear as buckets of rain fall from above. Yuuri lifts a finger up to the heavens, and I jump into action, leaping over the railing. I dash and throw my arms around Yuuri's back and feel his body stiffen at the abrupt contact.

"Don't do it!" I exclaim. "Please don't. You'll regret it."

There's a short silence before I'm flush against Yuuri's side in an iron grip. "You'd best give him your gratitude for he is the reason why I decided to spare your lives." He tells them.

"T-thank you, my lord." One stutters.

"Yes, I sincerely thank you." The other adds.

"Good." Yuuri says, satisfied. "Now you may resume your duties."

The maids comply, scampering off like mice from a snake. That same need to flee bubbles to the surface when those slit eyes lock on mine. But I remain still, frightened beyond belief.

_Let go of me,_ I think.

He brings his hand under my chin and I squeeze my eyes shut. I wish that I could disappear.

"Look at me, Wolfram." He says, gently, and I quickly open my eyes. "I won't hurt you. For you are the man I love. The man that I'd give my very life for." He holds my face in his hands, and some of the tension leaves my body.

The irises that I've grown to fear are tender. It's staggering. I've seen Yuuri transform many times, but I've never seen such a look on his face.

He plants a kiss on my lips that's deep and hungry. It's astounding to me to be a part of such a public display of affection, and I don't like it. This isn't what Yuuri is like. He wouldn't be this rough. He wouldn't crush me against his body and ravage my mouth like a starving animal.

I sob into the kiss, wanting so badly to push him away. This isn't Yuuri. This isn't the man I love.

The forced kiss doesn't end soon enough. When it does, he pulls away, and radiates regret. "I'm sorry." In the next second, he stumbles, and I instantly reach out to steady him.

"Yuuri," I say.

He stands upright, and asks. "What happened? The last thing I remember is…those women…" His face scrunches up with anger, and that startles me. It's as if he's transformed back into the Demon King. But then, his expression softens, and he touches my cheek. "You've been crying."

I wipe at my eyes with my sleeve, and turn my back to him. "It's nothing. I just got something in my eye."

* * *

I make it a point to avoid Yuuri once I hear that Saralegui wakes up. Of course, Yuuri goes to check up on him, and I get so angry, and jealous. Why the hell is he giving that bastard another chance after he tried to kill me?

My hands ball into fists. If he wants to be that way, fine. I won't stand to see it any longer.

I move my belongings to my chamber. In the midst of my transition, I run into Greta outside our…I mean, Yuuri's room.

"Wolfram, why are you moving your stuff?" She asks. "Did you and Yuuri get into another fight?"

I pat her head. "No, everything's ok. I just…need some space."

She takes my wrist, and peers up at me with a sad frown. "It's not something I did, is it?"

I shake my head and kneel down to take her into my arms. "Of course not. If you want to blame anyone, blame me, ok?"

Greta squeezes me, tightly. "No, I won't blame you."

I smile as I place a kiss on top of her head.

* * *

A/N: Well, looks like another one step foward, two steps back situation. Poor Wolfram. He wants to accept the fact that Yuuri wants to be Saralegui's friend yet he can't. It's as if he's being betrayed once more. As for Yuuri, he wants to please everyone, but he can't. Even at 19, he still has a lot to learn.

**Sawyer Fan**: Oh, my God. You are so very kind, dear. :D I'm so, so happy that you loved the Yuuram moments in the previous chapter. I know. Saralegui (I don't even know how to pronounce this damn name) is such an asshole. Yuuri is much too naive about him, and he's giving him a second chance, unfortunately. So prepare yourself for some more angst and drama.

**luvdawinx:** I hope you've been sleeping better lately. :) Haha, I knew that you'd all love that moment. I loved writing that moment so much. It made me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. You shall find out in the next chapter why Saralegui showed up.

**ninadotran3: **Thank you so much! That's very sweet. I'm glad you like Eileen that much. And I'm very honored to have received the longest review you've ever made. I feel so special. :)

**soulxspirit125: **Don't worry. I'm definitely going to stick with this story until the end. Thank you so much for your lovely review! :)

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Haha, I know. I had a feeling that you'd all react to the interruption like this. Thank you for reviewing! :)

**Winry1021: **Sara Luigi. XD I love you more than words can say. Thank you so much! I try my best with the emotional development, so happy that you think it's awesome!

**Belldandy55555: **Yeah, I don't like him either. I'm glad it made you happy to see Yuuri be so considerate of Wolfram. Thank you for reviewing! :)


	13. Light and Dark

It's the day of the Summer Equinox festival.

For the past four days, Yuuri hasn't even apologized for abandoning me for the man that had put my life in peril. He's barely even spoken to me. The insensitive jerk. I was wrong about him. He's fallen out of love with me and has his eyes on Saralegui. I'm sure of it. But whatever. I'm just a retainer to him now, and I'll carry out my duties as such.

_You're more than a retainer_. Lady Eileen says, but I'm not convinced.

I get out of bed and put on my blue uniform. My eyes wander to the balcony window where I see that the weather has cleared up and the sun is shining bright. It's the perfect day to hold the summer festival. I'd rather not go through with it, but I have to bite my tongue and bear it. Too much preparation has gone into this event to stop it now.

I open the door and the last person I want to see is there. "Oh, greetings, Lord von Bielefeld." He smiles with feigned innocence.

I glare at him. "Just what are you up to, Saralegui?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me!"

I snatch his collar, causing him to gasp. "What do you think you're doing?"

"That whole innocent act may fool everyone else, but it sure as hell won't fool me. Now, confess! You're in cahoots with Big Cimaron, aren't you?"

His eyes widen behind his purple lenses.

"Wolfram?" Yuuri asks, alerted, and all the muscles in my body contract as I hear him run over. "Let Sara go! He hasn't done anything wrong."

"Really? Is that what you think?" I aim my glare at him and watch him wince.

"It is." He says, determined.

His confidence in Saralegui's so-called "good nature" makes me snap. "Quit being so ingenuous! Can't you see that he's up to something? Why else would he come here?"

"Because he's in trouble!" Yuuri yells, shoving me off of Saralegui. He pushes me with such force that my back hits the wall, hard.

I shake with fury. It's happening again. I should've realized this much sooner when Yuuri agreed to let him stay here in the first place. He was only toying with my emotions, using me to pass the time. He doesn't love me. If he did, he wouldn't have shoved me so violently. He would be on my side and hear me out instead of taking that bastard's side.

"His people have overthrown him, and he was forced to flee, to run for his life. That's why he came here, seeking my help."

Saralegui grins behind him. I'm sure he's more than satisfied to have Yuuri tied around his vile, little finger.

I jab a finger in his direction. "Look at him, Yuuri! He's lying to you."

By the time he turns his head, Saralegui has put his mask back on. I pray that Yuuri isn't that simple-minded, that he can see past Saralegui's façade, but he doesn't. He faces me again, his face so dark that I'm scared that the Demon King will make an appearance again, and exact his judgment on me.

Instead, Yuuri says. "I'm disappointed in you, Wolfram." Then he walks off with Saralegui in tow.

I gap as my eyebrows draw together. How could he? I don't deserve his disappointment. If anything, he deserves all of mine. To turn his back on me like that – it makes me wish that we never kissed. It makes me wish that he never slapped me, thus binding me to him. It makes me wish that we never even met.

_Lord Wolfram. _Lady Eileen says, sympathetic.

Sympathy does nothing for me. It only makes me angrier. I don't know why she insists that I stay with someone who constantly turns his back on me. How stupid of me to think he's changed that much. It was naïve of me, really.

_You're right about Saralegui._ She continues and that has my immediate attention. _He's quite the actor, that one. And His Majesty is easily beguiled. Please don't let your temper get the better of you, Lord Wolfram. He shall see what dirty scheme King Saralegui is up to._

The haze of rage that took hold of my entire being starts to clear. It's a relief to know that Lady Eileen sees what I see. It's the truth. I knew it before, and I'm even more convinced of it now that she has made her position on the matter known.

Even though he's matured in some areas, Yuuri is still so childish, choosing to believe in people he shouldn't believe in, and giving people second chances when they deserve anything but. He's not perfect. I can't him to have changed so radically. All I can do is be there for him when his kindness blows up in his face.

_I'm sorry for shutting you out. _I apologize, feeling bad about taking my anger out on her and ignoring her all this time.

She sighs a smile. _That's quite all right. I understand that you were angry._

_Thank you, Lady Eileen, and thank you so much for helping me see reason._

_Anytime. We haven't known each other for even a year yet, but you feel like family to me. As such, why don't we drop the formalities, Wolfram?_

Her words tug my lips upward. _Sure, Eileen._

* * *

I don't know why, but I'm nervous. It doesn't make any sense. I've done this routine many times before. Now my stomach can't stop turning.

_It's because His Highness will be paying special attention to you this time around. _Eileen tells me, and she's right. _Don't worry. You'll be fantastic._

That calms my nerves somewhat.

Then we get our cue to come inside from Inglebert, who exits the ballroom, and gives us a thumbs-up. We march inside, seeing the lights dim. I take the lead, holding up the Embers of Eileen, which lights the way. All 30 of my soldiers are lined up in rows of 6. Each of them carry a small ball of flame. Once we reach the center of the room, they lift their balls of light.

Yuuri sits before us at the rectangular table along with Mother, Conrart, Gwendal, Greta, and Saralegui. He stares at me with a blank expression, and I recall his words from earlier. That he was disappointed in me. It hurts, but I push aside the feeling for now, in favor of the routine.

My men circle around me and form two lines where they hold up their swords towards the center. I take my sword in its sheath and twirl it around my body, over my head, and in front of me. Behind me, my private army throw their swords to the person across from them.

The final segment of the routine consists of my soldiers marching up to me. I follow one line and we all make a circle about the dance floor so that I'm facing Yuuri. To finish, we all use our fire magic to create a replica of the sun in the middle of us.

There's a thunderous applause when the whole room goes dark. We leave the room and claim our posts. I stand outside on the balcony to keep an eye on the outside as well as the inside of the ballroom.

I see glances of Yuuri conversing with Saralegui. They spent an awful amount of time together and I don't like that at all. What the hell could they be talking about? I can't hear them over the layers of loud chatter.

_Let me help you. _Eileen says.

In the next moment, I only hear Yuuri and Saralegui's voices. I can't process their words at first because I'm absolutely amazed at the extent of Eileen's psychic power. A minute later, I can make out what they are saying.

"That's horrible. How are you feeling now, Sara?"

"I'm feeling much better. Thank you, Yuuri."

I hate it that he's talking to Yuuri so casually.

Yuuri waves his hands. "Oh, no. Don't thank me. I didn't do anything. I can hardly control my healing powers. It was Wolfram that healed you."

"Lord von Bielefeld?" Saralegui asks.

"Yeah…" Yuuri trails off, most likely lost in troubled thoughts. I have the urge to comfort him and shoo his troubles away.

Saralegui moves closer to him. "What's the matter? Did you two get into a little quarrel?" He sounds cocky, proud that Yuuri and I have gotten into a squabble. It's a grand accomplishment to him that we are. How despicable.

There's a short silence. I imagine that Yuuri is trying to figure out what to say about what happened between us. Whatever he comes up with will be nice, that's for sure. He'll blame me for being paranoid and being unable to let go of the past. After all, it's always been easy for him to spot the faults in me rather than other people.

"Is this funny to you?" Yuuri asks, seriously, and this is astounding to me. He actually sounds displeased with Saralegui. "Sure, I'm mad that Wolfram went off on you, but that doesn't mean that I love him any less. I get why he did it. There has been a lot of tension between Big Cimaron and Shin Makoku. It makes sense that he'd suspect Small Cimaron too."

"Yuuri," I whisper, touched.

"My apologies. I didn't mean to sound like I was making fun of your relationship with Lord von Bielefeld. I merely question it."

"Huh?"

"I understand that you have developed feelings for Lord von Bielefeld. That he's become very dear to you. However, I have to wonder how long this relationship will last. He's a full demon and you're a half demon. Based on what I've seen, your human blood is more dominant, and you age as a human does. Lord von Bielefeld, on the other hand, ages at a much slower pace. How will you feel when you're an old man and your husband looks a bit older than he does now?"

"I don't care." Yuuri grounds out. "I love Wolfram."

"I know. I don't doubt that. But wouldn't you rather grow old with your spouse instead of having him see your hair grow white and eventually have to cope with your death? Wouldn't you rather be with a human?" Saralegui asks, laying a hand on Yuuri's arm. I know what he's implying. It's so blatant by his words and his gesture. In a roundabout way, he's trying to convince Yuuri to take him as a fiancée.

What a pig.

Yuuri shrugs him off and backpedals a considerable distance away from him. "I know that you have a thing for me, Sara. But I'm sorry. Wolfram is the man I love, and nothing will change that."

"That's too bad." Saralegui says, an iota of anger leaking through his words. "I hoped that you would see reason."

Yuuri points a stern finger at him. "Mind your own business."

I'm surprised to see him walk away, even more so once I notice that he's stalking towards me. I'm able to hear all the chatter once more. I spot Saralegui in the same place Yuuri left him. It's creepy. He's so still and he's staring right at me.

"Hey," Yuuri greets, standing before me.

"Hi." I breathe, my heart skipping a beat.

He rubs the back of his head, and his eyes dart around, as if searching for words.

Before he can speak, I take his hand with both of mine. He looks at me with wide eyes. "I trust you, and I'll stick by you, no matter what."

Yuuri smiles and brings down his hand to lay atop of ours. "I'm so happy to hear that. I thought that I lost you when you moved back into your old room." A tear rolls down his face. "I didn't know what to do when Greta told me that you needed space. I wanted to see you and talk about what happened. But I didn't want to piss you off. So I stayed away." He ducks his head and sniffs as more tears slide down his face.

"It's ok." I insist, rubbing his hands with my thumbs. "I'm sorry."

"No. You have nothing to apologize for. I'm the one who pushed you and I hurt you, like I used to, even though you were only trying to protect me." He cries and I wipe his tears away with my handkerchief.

I look to the side of him to see Saralegui approaching us. He reaches into his pocket, and I drop my handkerchief, moving to stand in front of Yuuri, my hand hovering over the hilt of my sword. Despite my battle stance, Saralegui still approaches, another man falling into step beside him. It's not until they step onto the balcony that I recognize who the other man is.

My eyes narrow. "Richard von Taite."

He smirks, sadistically, and bows. "Lord von Bielefeld, it's a pleasure to see you again."

"Wolf, you know this guy?" Yuuri asks, sounding on edge.

"Barely," I bite out.

Richard feigns a wounded expression, and puts a hand over his chest that surely lacks a heart. "That hurts me, Wolfram, and after we've been through."

Yuuri rounds me and growls at him. "Don't you dare address my fiancée so familiarly."

Richard doesn't look daunted. He has quite the nerve staring down the king like he is now. I see that he's become even more pretentious over the years. He appears to be scheming, and I wonder what he's up to. More to the point, why is he with Saralegui? Are they in cahoots?

"Why not? Don't you address all your lovers that way?" Richard asks, smugly.

Yuuri rolls his eyes and groans in intense aggravation. "That's a stupid rumor. Wolfram is the only one for me."

"Why don't you admit it, Wolfram?" He asks, disregarding what Yuuri just said. "You used to be so in love with me. You probably still are."

I blanche, disgusted. I'm about to open my mouth to reprimand him for saying such a thing, but Yuuri beats me to the punch.

"Shut the hell up!" He roars, and I feel the Demon King's presence. This sudden burst of energy is overwhelming, like being hit by a giant wave. Richard von Taite falls apart at the appearance of the Demon King, as he damn well should. It feels great to have that stupid grin wiped off his face.

A clap of thunder snaps me out of my victory. As much as I dislike von Taite, I don't want Yuuri to hurt him. I act fast, launching myself at him to stop him. "Yuuri!" I shout, latching onto his waist.

Slowly, I feel that ominous presence fade. And in the next instant, a blinding light envelops us. Just when I feel Yuuri again, he slips out of my grasp. My eyes burn with tears as a gust of wind races past us, and I hold onto him as tight as I can.

Once the light vanishes, Conrart and Yozak rush onto the balcony. "Wolfram! Your Majesty!" He says, making me jump. "What happened here?"

"I-I don't know." I stutter, breaking away from Yuuri. "Saralegui was here. So was von Taite. And now…" I look around. "They're gone."

Conrart gasps and runs to the railing. "Look! Down there!"

"I'll catch up to them. You go and get the troops!" Yozak says before jumping down each balcony below and landing safely on the ground.

Conrart runs back inside to gather his men, leaving me on the balcony with Yuuri. I whip around to face him, and hold onto his upper arms.

"Yuuri, are you all right?" I ask, shocked to see his narrow black eyes.

"He's gone." He says. "My other half is gone."

* * *

A/N: Richard von Taite is back. Hmm, just what is he planning, and why is he teamed up with Saralegui? I think this is Yozak's first appearance in this story. Yay! I'll have to add more of him because he's really awesome. Speaking of, I was just wondering. Do any of you think that Yozak brings out the best in Conrart or the worst or both? I know that people tend to pair them up and I can understand why, but I just can't get into it. I think Yozak deserves someone better than Conrart.

**luvdawinx: **Yeah, Saralegui tends to have that affect on people. I'm so happy that you've been sleeping better, honey! :) It's definitely important to catch the sufficient amount of zs. Oh, my God. You are so totally awesome. I would pay to see that attack on him animated. In this story, he'll get what he deserves. *evil laugh*

**Belldandy55555:** That's very true. This is speculation on my part, but I think that Wolfram truly fears the Demon King because of his first confrontation with him in the second episode. That's bound to traumatize a person. I'm definitely going to work on the relationship between the demon side of Yuuri and Wolfram so look foward to that. :D

**Sawyer Fan: **XD That's hilarious and creative. I present to you the award for the best insult towards Saralegui I've seen by far. Yeah, I can definitely relate to Wolfram more to Yuuri in this situation. I'm not a very trusting person to begin with. If someone ever did something to hurt my loved ones, I'd ditch them faster than you can say 'one dimensional sleazebag'. Yeah, Yuuri's demon side went a bit off the deep end, but he just can't resist Wolfram.

**aneka88: **Muchas gracias! :D

**Guest:** Thank you! So glad that you like the story so far! :)

**Winry1021: **Alien-like skank is quite correct. Yeah, that force kiss was a juicy scene. That was definitely my intention. ;) Yeah, Wolfram doesn't enjoy those kinds of kisses. He likes to share sweet, gentle kisses with Yuuri in the privacy of their room. Kissing outside in front of a crowd has to be the epitome of embarrassment for him. So happy that I made your feelings have too many feels. That was my goal. Thank you so much for your undeterred support of my stories, dear. You're the best!


	14. The Darkside of the Moon

I'm tempted to go after Saralegui, and I give into that temptation, dashing through the ballroom to get outside. That son of a bitch! I knew that he was up to no good. Stupid Yuuri. He should've listened to me, and turned that bastard away.

Gwendal catches up to me and holds me back. I struggle within his arms, my rage completely taking a hold of me. "How dare he? Let me go! That bastard took Yuuri! I have to get him back!" I shout, thrashing against him.

"Wolfram!" He barks. If I wasn't seeing red, that would startle me, but it's only fueling the fire.

"Why are you stopping me, Gwendal?" I ask, venomously. "They took Yuuri!"

"What are you talking about?" Gwendal asks, confused, maintaining his iron grip. "He's right behind you."

"They took his human side, Gwendal!" I shout.

He loosens his grip on me and I break free. I'm about to run out of the tall, double doors when someone takes me by the wrist. It's not rough in the least. It's a gentle hold and it diffuses my rage somewhat.

"Please calm down, Wolfram."

I know that voice.

I turn to see Arietta with Clareta by her side. My jaw hits the floor and I'm stumped. Why are they here?

"Captain!" One of Gwendal's men burst through the door. "The prisoners have escaped."

"What?" Gwendal asks, enraged.

"We scoured the grounds as well as the town and they're nowhere in sight." He reports.

"Gather the men. We're sending out a search party." Gwendal orders.

"Sir!" He salutes, and leaves the room as quickly as he came.

"Stay here." Gwendal tells me.

"But Gwendal…!"

"Do as I say, Wolfram!"

I flinch at his tone and watch him run out of the room. My body starts shaking as I ball my hands into fists. Why won't he let me do anything? Haven't I proved my use already?

_That's not it. _Eileen soothes as Arietta and Clareta sit me down next to them. _He doesn't wish for you to do anything rash that would wind up harming you._

I grit my teeth. That makes sense, I know it does. It's just that I loathe the very idea of being so useless, so helpless. Not to mention the fact that Yuuri was right beside me and I couldn't do a damn thing to protect him. I stood there and let Saralegui and von Taite get away.

"Damn it!" I yell, slamming my fists onto my thighs. I do so repeatedly before someone grabs my wrists. Looking up, I see the narrow eyes that I've feared ever since I first saw them.

"Please don't hurt yourself." The Demon King says. "There's nothing that you could've done."

That's when I see something that I failed to see before. The gentleness that lurks in the depths of those eyes – it's the same as Yuuri's. His reassurance, his words, everything – it all belongs to Yuuri. I guess I've let my fear fog my judgment of him, which had been a king who is to be obeyed and feared. In reality, he had been born of Miko and Shoma Shibuya just as Yuuri had.

But that pegs the question. Are they the same person? Or two different personalities altogether?

"Are you…?" I'm about to ask when I hear someone scream. A little girl. I turn to see that a man had slung Greta over his shoulder. I gasp and spring to my feet, chasing them to the balcony. Without hesitation, the man leaps over the railing, causing Greta to wail once more.

_Don't hesitate. Go! _Eileen says and I don't have to be told twice. I jump and the next thing I know I'm flying. I don't question it. I merely soar to the ground, procure my daughter, and fly her back to safety.

She sobs into my chest. "I was so scared!"

I wrap her in my arms and rub her back to calm her. "It's ok. I got you."

Then a blast of pain goes off in my back, and I sag against her as she cries out my name. When the initial shock wears off, I realize that I've been hit by an arrow that that man had in his possession.

A water dragon flies past us and seizes the man, coiling its body around him in a suffocating hold. As he's lifted up to this level, he struggles to slither out of its grasp, grunting and gasping all the while. I lift my head, my back twitching at the movement to see that Yuuri is glowering darkly at the culprit.

Inglebert, along with four of my men, rush over. My healer tends to me while the others apprehend the man and take him to the dungeon.

I knew something bad would take place. Even so, I wish that it didn't have to happen at this festival. Everyone had been having such a good time and now Mother, Anissina, Lady Flynn, and Gisela are barely managing to keep all of our guests calm.

The festivities are ended early in favor of an investigation. Gunter advises that everyone stay here until his men scout out the area to see if there's any danger lurking. Conrart and Yozak return, disappointment written all over their faces. They don't have to say anything. I can tell by their expressions that they failed to recapture any of the escapees.

In the meantime, I'm taken to the corner of the ballroom so that Gisela can dress my wound. I refuse to be taken to her chamber. I refuse to rest until I get some answers. For a second, I think that she'll reprimand me when I say this. But she doesn't. She just sighs and says. "You're so stubborn."

Briefly, I wonder why she let me off the hook, but then I see her gaze at the door, worriedly. She must be concerned about her father. I don't blame her. As capable as he is, he can still be harmed by the power of the esoteric stones. That would leave even the fiercest demon warrior completely defenseless.

Arietta and Clareta join me at the table and grimace.

"That's some hit you took." Arietta says. "Are you all right?"

I nod, ignoring the sparks of pain I feel from even the slightest movement. It helps that Gisela had me straddle the back of the chair, and that she had pulled the arrow out and closed my wound before I can bleed out. It certainly abated the crippling pain.

"How about you?" I ask.

Arietta puts on a brave face and rolls her shoulder. "I got some aches, but it's no big deal." As she says this, Clareta gazes at the floor, her hand cupping her elbow. "I couldn't believe it when we found out that you were a prince. A maid by the name of Effie returned to the village and spoke of this Royal Lottery thing that's going on here. And your name just so happened to come up. I was like, could she be talking about the Wolfram we know? So I asked and she told me that you were a prince of all things! Not only that, but you were betrothed to our very own Demon King! It came as a shock at first, but then she told me about the festival and that commoners were allowed to come as well. I had to beg Clare here to come." She takes a hold of her wife's shoulders just to be shrugged off.

"Don't act like you're ok!" Clareta says. "The trip exhausted you. I knew that would happen, but I wanted to come here to see Wolfram again and seek out help with your condition."

"What condition?" Gisela asks, going into Sergeant Mode.

Clareta explains, trying not to cry as she does so.

"Please sit." Gisela tells Arietta, who complies. Then she kneels down and places her hands on her stomach. "I don't know if I can heal you completely, but I'll try the best I can."

A hand claps on her shoulder, startling her. "No." Yuuri says. "I'll do it."

"But Your Majesty…!" Gisela is about to object, but she's cut off.

"I still have plenty of magic power to spare. So worry not." He replies.

Gisela mulls over her words before standing. Hope wells up within me. Yuuri kneels before grasping Arietta's hands. He has such incredible power. As a human, Yuuri doesn't have total control over it. Even so, he had been able to rid Greta of a fever simply because he wished for it to happen. As a demon, he's able to wield his powers to its fullest potential.

I hold my breath, as if any sound I make can spilt Yuuri's concentration.

Is it possible that he can cure Arietta of her illness?

The green light fades and I dare to breathe again.

Clareta steps closer, looking down at her wife. "Well?" She starts, her voice hitching. "How do you feel?"

Yuuri stands up and moves aside as Arietta opens her hazel eyes. She rotates her arms around and gets onto her feet, lifting one leg then the other. "The aches are gone." She says, mystified.

Clareta jumps up and down and throws herself into Arietta's arms. "Thank goodness. I'm so glad."

"Ow! Careful, hon."

Instantly, Clareta jumps away, peering up at her wife, a frantic look in her blue eyes. "I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I didn't hurt you too badly, did I?"

"Just kidding." Arietta laughs.

Clareta's eyebrows almost launch off her head and her jaw falls to the floor. Just as fast, her forehead creases, and her lips form a taut line. She gives Clareta a slap on the arm and says. "Don't joke about that! I really thought that I hurt you!" She burrows her head in Arietta's bosom, and her shoulders begin to quiver with sobs.

Arietta's expression softens as she embraces her wife. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have teased you like that." Then she looks to Yuuri with a huge smile. "I owe you my life, sire."

"That is no way to repay me." Yuuri replies, causing Clareta to turn to him with apprehension. She's put at ease when a smile crosses her face. "Instead, live the rest of your life, happily together with your wife. That's more than enough payment for me."

Hand in hand, they bow in unison. "Thank you so much, Your Majesty."

* * *

This bath is anything but relaxing. Yesterday had been a living nightmare. A party ruined. Yuuri's human side somehow falling into the filthy hands of Saralegui. Greta almost being taken away by the enemy. One prisoner. Dozens of escapees. I can't stop thinking about it.

What could I have possibly done to prevent all of that from occurring?

_Plenty,_ I answer my own question. For one thing, I should've kept that bastard away from Yuuri. I shouldn't have let such a petty emotion lead me to move out of our room. We could've made up a lot sooner and all of this could have been prevented. Above all else, I should've made my duty as his retainer my top priority. He's the King, after all, and the people will surely be lost without him.

I'd be lost without him.

I bury my face on the crook of my arm, which lay on the edge of the bath. Hell, I'm already lost. Half of Yuuri has been taken away. The human side that's naïveté and benevolence has saved this kingdom many times. The other half is here now, and he's different than his human counterpart. If provoked, he'll become violent, and he's come close to killing people on some occasions. He speaks with such authority – with a voice that demands attention.

Although he is the same in some ways. When he healed Arietta and received her gratitude, it's like the human side of Yuuri had returned. He had the same kindness and selflessness about him, too.

My mind goes back to when he kissed me in the courtyard. I blush, furiously, as I feel the traces of that incident on my lips. There had been so much passion. A desperate need to be closer to me.

I want him to kiss me like that again.

My face gets that much hotter from the impulsive thought. How could I have thought such a thing? I'm in love with the human Yuuri. As for the Demon King, I'm loyal to him, but he's not Yuuri. Or is he?

I groan and sag against the corner of the bath.

I'm thinking like an unfaithful cur. How disgusting.

"Is something wrong?" I'm startled by Conrart's sudden entrance.

"It's nothing." I say, recomposing myself. I straighten my back, and hunch over at the abrupt pain.

Slowly, he lowers himself down into the bath next to me. I stiffen up. I despise when Conrart sees me like this. So weak and frail when I want to be anything but. I want to prove that I've gotten much stronger than I was when I was a child.

I don't want to be a child to him anymore. I want him to see me as an adult.

"Is your back bothering you?" Conrart persists, concerned.

I sigh. "A bit, but it's nothing I can't handle."

He smiles. "I don't doubt that."

His hand grips my shoulder and I look him in the eye.

"But when I heard that you get hurt, I was really worried. Mother was frantic when she got word. She's with Gwendal, Gunter, Anissina, and Yuuri right now, grilling the prisoner for answers."

My face scrunches up in confusion. "Grilling?" I echo, the word foreign on my tongue.

He chuckles. "Basically, they're all giving him an intense interrogation."

"I see." I reply. "Why aren't you with them?"

"I wanted to check up on you, make sure that you were all right." He responds, and I'm touched. Our relationship has changed so much ever since Yuuri came into this world. He's brought us closer together, and helped knock down the wall that we built between us.

It doesn't matter to me that Conrart is half human. It no longer matters to me that I had been kept in the dark about his roots. I accept who he is, and most importantly, I love him for who he is.

"What?" He asks, noticing my smile.

"You're still my Little Big Brother." I tell him.

His face lights up as he slings an arm about my shoulders, mindful of my wound. "I always have been and I always will be."

I frown as I recall that the side of Yuuri that aided greatly in repairing our relationship had been kidnapped. Then I reflect on my thoughts from before; on my newfound attraction to Yuuri's demon side.

"Say, Conrart?"

"Hmm?"

He pulls away.

"Does Yuuri…?" I gulp as my throat dries up. "Does he seem like himself?"

"Yes. His appearance is slightly different, but he's still the same, old Yuuri."

I blink up at him. "How can you be so sure? It's like he's a completely different person?"

Conrart bends down to my level. "How so?"

I draw a blank. How is he different? How is he different than Yuuri?

"If you don't mind me saying," Conrart says, as if treading with caution. "I think that you view both sides of him differently."

"You're right." I agree. "When Yuuri and I dueled for the first time, and he showed me his power…" I shiver violently at the memory, and hug my waist, recalling how it felt to be in a vice grip by his water dragons. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't think. My whole body had been in a state of shock, wanting so badly to be relieved of the suffocating hold. "I was terrified. I thought that I'd die by his hand. From that point on, I always figured that he - Yuuri's demon side, I mean – had a chip on his shoulder because of what I said and did."

I was embarrassed and filled with shame when my fire lion missed Yuuri and had assaulted one of the maids. Back then, I was less experienced than I am now. Not to mention that fact that Mother's special shampoo had intensified the hatred that I harbored towards Yuuri. My skills had become even worse when I lost my temper.

I'll never forget how he glared at me with such fury, and wished me dead.

"You're being too hard on yourself, Wolfram." Conrart starts with a warmth in his voice that reminds me of my childhood when he and I were the closest we've ever been. "You seem to be forgetting what he said afterwards. That he was giving you a second chance to change yourself, to become a better person. And you have. When he said that he was going to kill you, I believe what he really meant was that he wanted the Wolfram that was cruel and short-sighted to die."

My eyes widen as Conrart continues. "He wanted that side to go up in flames, per se, and for you to be reborn. Like a phoenix." He rubs my head, and heat rises in my cheeks. "You've come such a long way. I can't possibly put into words how proud I am of you."

* * *

I wait for Yuuri in our room, sitting on the edge of the bed in the nightgown his mother had gotten for me. My stomach refuses to stop churning, I'm so nervous. What Conrart told me in the bath makes sense. He's still the same Yuuri. It's my view on both sides of him that make me think that they are different people.

No…I still think of them that way because of my fear.

The sound of the doorknob turning puts an end to my musings. He's back. What should I say? Should I even be here? Am I trespassing like I used to?

I stop breathing once he enters the room.

* * *

**luvdawinx:** Yup. :) Though I'm not going to say because that'll be a major spoiler. Oh, my God. I forgot all about Teezo. Thank you so much for reminding me of him. I think I'm going to add him into a later chapter(s).

**soulxspirit125:** No, no. I agree with you. I think that demon side of Yuuri is Yuuri also, not a different person. It's a confusing concept since it's not explained very well in the series, but I can tell it's him. Whenever he transforms into the Demon King, he's more confident, but he still talks the same, and has the same values as Yuuri does. The way I see it, it's almost like whenever Inuyasha transforms into his demon half. Inuyasha is the same person, despite his demon side's violent tendacies. It's the same with Yuuri in his demon form. He's still the same person, he just happens to be more confident. With that explained, I hope that you'll be more comfortable with reading each chapter. :)

**ninadotran3: **Thank you so much! That means a lot. You're such a sweetheart. :D

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Thank you so much, honey! So happy that you're enjoying the story. :)

**Sawyer Fan: ***hugs* You are one of the best reviewers that I've ever had. And I appreciate your support so very much! I had to keep Yuuri in character. He did consider him a friend during the series, so I kept that the same, although I think it's foolish that he give someone like that a second chance. Season 3 is an abomination, by the way, and you know why. Thank you for your opinion. I can't see Conrart and Yozak in a relationship anyway. They seem more like best buddies more than anything. You shall see why it's the demon Yuuri that was left behind instead of the human side soon enough. There's more than one reason.

**Winry1021: **D'aw! I try my best to keep balance. It's more realistic than having them be all kissy-kissy all the time. I wuv you! *hugs and kisses*


	15. Two Sides of the Same Coin

Time seems to stop right there. So does my heart. He looks positively gorgeous, like always, but there's something else about him that steals my breath. It's his air, the way that he carries himself with such grace and pride.

It's hypnotic.

"You're here." He says, and I snap out of my daze.

"Yeah…I mean, yes. I am." I stumble over my words and I feel like a moron. "I'm sorry. A thousand apologies. I didn't mean to…" To what? Intrude? Clearly, I did. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here. Could I possibly be any more idiotic?

He starts to walk over, and the first step that sounds on the floor scares me. I jolt to my feet, the fact action causing pain to ripple in my back, and hurry to the bureau, gathering my possessions, quickly and sloppily. I'm so stupid. I shouldn't have invaded his room. He's probably angry with me. He'll probably…

"Do I really frighten you that much?" He asks.

My uniform falls to the ground.

I turn to him. I can't believe it. He looks remorseful, hurt, and insecure all at once, and my heart aches for him. The last thing I want to do is cause Yuuri any pain.

"It's not like that. I just…" I trail off, unable to look him in the eye.

"Don't lie to me." He replies, closing the distance between us until I'm backed up against the bureau. "If you didn't fear me, you wouldn't be this frantic about leaving the room. Now, tell me. What have I done to make you feel this way?"

I shake my head. I don't want this. He's much too close. "It's all in the past." I say, wanting him to drop the subject, to just forget all about this, and disregard me like he used to.

"Tell me, Wolfram." He growls.

I lean against the wood and the handle to one of the drawers digs into the side of my wound, causing me to wince.

"Tell me." He repeats, lifting a hand to touch my cheek.

I slap it away, my irritation evaporating my fear. "Don't back me up into a corner and demand answers from me, Yuuri! I already told you that it's in the past, and that's where it should stay. So drop it."

"Bullshit!" He yells, slamming a hand on the wood beside my head. "You're treating me like I'm the freaking Grim Reaper and I backed off before because it was hardly the time to bring it up. But now is as good a time as any. I won't go away just because you're pissed."

My eyes expand with realization. "You are Yuuri." I breathe.

"Huh?" I see his muscles relax as he blinks down at me. "Who else would I be?"

"I don't know." I say, sheepishly. "I thought that you were someone else, that this side of you isn't…" I leave the thought unfinished because now I sound stupid. The demon side of Yuuri is still him. The man that I love. It was foolish of me to think of him as anything but, especially when the truth had been staring me in the face this entire time.

The demon and human Yuuri are two sides of the same coin.

I lean my head on his chest, and sigh. "I've been so dumb, haven't I? I…" I swallow in a poor attempt to relieve my parched throat. "I couldn't let go of the past. When I first met…no, when I first saw this side of you, I was scared for my life. I thought that you were going to squeeze me to death."

"Wolfram," he begins.

"But now I know that you weren't trying to kill me." I lift my head up and gaze at him. "I talked to Conrart in the bath and he told me that you wanted to put an end to the me that was cruel and short-sighted. And you did. Little by little, you chipped away at the stone that had enveloped my heart." I smile. "You made me want to change. You're the one who showed me what true strength is, and that wouldn't have happened if you didn't knock some sense into me." I chuckle at a fond memory. "It wouldn't have happened if you didn't slap me."

His hand comes up to caress my cheek. "You're amazing, truly one of a kind."

I get so lost in those onyx eyes, so lost in their warmth.

He leans down and my heart thunders. He's going to kiss me again. I grip at his upper arms, and meet him halfway, my eyes slipping shut once our lips touch. And explosion of heat goes off inside of me when he holds me so tenderly and kisses me with such ardent. I'm sure to return the same fervor, looping my arms around his shoulders, digging my fingers into his velvety hair.

Yuuri deepens the kiss, pushing me up against the bureau. I feel the handle jab into my wound once more, and gasp into his mouth. He pulls away at the sound. "Is it your back?" He asks, softly.

"Yeah." I say. "But it doesn't hurt that much."

I'm met with a passionate smile. "You're as tough as ever. But there's no need to put on an act for me." He frowns. "I can see that you're in pain." He embraces me, tightly. "I should've been able to protect you."

"No, Yuuri." I say, reminded of our positions in the kingdom. "I'm your retainer. As such, I will be your shield and sword whenever the need arises, and guard you with my life."

He holds me closer. "Don't say that. You're more than a retainer to me. You're my fiancée. I know that I have people to watch over, but if I couldn't keep you safe…I wouldn't be able to live with myself."

"Yuuri," I say, basking in our embrace.

A moment passes before Yuuri pulls back. "Let me heal your back."

"All right." I consent, holding his hands. I close my eyes, and relax, welcoming his energy into my body. But it doesn't come. I open my eyes after a short while to see Yuuri with pink dusting his cheeks. "What is it?"

"I wish to see your wound heal." He murmurs.

Surely, my face matches his now. He wants me to show him my bare back? The very idea of being half-naked in front of him is enough to make me dizzy.

I turn around and carefully maneuver the top half of the dress off, trying my best not to stretch it out.

"Relax." He says, running his hands down my arms.

I release a deep, heavy sigh. _Calm down. _I tell myself. _Let him heal you._

"OK." I loosen up. "I'm ready."

Soothing warmth passes through my back. I feel the pain fade into nothingness, and it feels so good. Then his fingers trail over the skin there, and I shiver.

"You're so beautiful." He says. His lips brush against my neck and his arms wind around my waist.

My body is lit on fire.

I tilt my head back and gaze into his eyes. I raise my hand to caress his head and lay my other hand in the arm around my waist.

"I'm so in love with you." He whispers, his lips touching mine. The kiss is gentle and sweet.

When we come up for air, I breathe. "I love you." I turn around and take his hand, leading him to the bed.

He lays down, and pulls me on top of him, leaning up to peck at my neck. I connect our lips again, and everything that is me liquefies. It feels so, so good. I just want to stay like this with him forever.

* * *

The next morning, a meeting is held in Gwendal's office. Mother, Conrart, Gunter, Anissina, His Eminence, Yuuri, and I attend. We sit down at the table, ready to discuss our next course of action.

"Our remaining prisoner told us that he was meant to kidnap Greta in order to lure out and capture Wolfram." Gwendal starts. "Fortunately, that didn't happen." He looks at me with a flash of relief before continuing. "However, the prisoner had no information in regards to why King Saralegui ordered him to do this. We don't know his motives. All we do know is that King Saralegui has somehow gotten a hold of His Highness' human side. It's safe to assume that King Saralegui as well as the prisoners have retreated back to Big and Small Cimaron."

"I'm in the midst of creating a vessel that'll serve well in sneaking onto the shores of Small Cimaron undetected." Anissina says, bags under her eyes. She must've been up all night working on this latest invention.

"When do you think it'll be ready by?" Gunter asks.

Anissina pinches the bridge of her nose, and squeezes her eyes shut, fighting off fatigue. "Two days at most."

His Eminence puts a hand on her arm. "I'll do whatever I can to assist you."

She gives him a weak smile. "Thank you, Your Eminence."

"All right, the mode of transportation is settled." Gwendal replies, rolling a map out onto the table. "We have yet to plan a route."

Conrart points a finger at the edge of the von Bielefeld territory. "We can take this port out." His finger trails towards Small Cimaron. "Somewhere around this area there's a blind spot. It's an abandoned beach with jagged rocks adjacent to the shoreline. It's dangerous, but it's the only way to get into the country without getting caught." He probably found this out when he served under Belar.

"Don't you think that they'll be anticipating such a move?" Gunter asks.

"Oh, they definitely will." His Eminence replies. "But it's the best option. The rocks can be used to our advantage."

"How so?" I interject. "If they're prepared for a surprise attack, they will find a way to get around those rocks."

He cups his chin. "You might be right. This could cause more problems than its worth."

"I suspect that there's going to be problems, no matter where we enter." Mother adds.

"That's true." Yuuri agrees. "What should we do then?"

I ponder for a moment and think back to when I was flying. This could prove useful to the plan. It's risky, but it should work.

"I can fly ahead and cause a diversion. That way, those who are coming can sneak into Small Cimaron." I propose.

"Fly?" Gunter asks, astonished.

"I won't allow it." Yuuri says.

"What? But Yuuri, I can do this! Believe in me. Believe in the power that I possess. In Eileen's power."

"I do believe in you, but…"

"No, you don't. If you did, you'd let…"

"I said no!" Yuuri's voice booms. "I will not see you be shot down from the sky like some bird!"

"I can take care of myself, Yuuri!" I retort. "So, please let me do this. I will not fail."

He's about to say something else, but His Eminence stops him by clapping a hand on his shoulder, and shakes his head. "Shibuya, I think you should let Lord von Bielefeld go through with his plan. It seems like the most practical thing to do."

"I agree with His Eminence." Conrart says. "I believe that this is the best course of action, and I know that Wolfram can pull it off."

We share a smile, and I mouth, 'thank you'.

"It's settled then." Gwendal responds. "We will go for their blind spot, and send Wolfram ahead as a diversion."

"What about the people?" Mother asks. "Surely, they'll know that something's awry if the King leaves."

"One of my men will be more than honored to play the role of Demon King in Yuuri's place." Conrart says. "Anissina will ensure that he looks exactly like him."

Anissina nods. "It should be a simple task for Sir Jackson shares the same features as His Majesty. I just need to dye his hair black, give him black contacts, and outfit him in His Majesty's uniform."

"What about Wolfram?" Yuuri asks. "People will wonder why he's gone."

Mother's hand shoots up. "I will gladly take the part of my dearest Wolfie!"

I put a hand over my face.

"But Lady Celi, you are much too tall to act as Lord von Bielefeld." His Eminence points out, gently. "It'll have to be someone that's not known in these parts. And I know just the person."

* * *

I want to let you all know how happy I am that this story has reached up to 90 reviews! That is absolutely marvelous! Thank you all for reviewing! Your reviews always make me smile.

**luvdawinx: **The wait will be worth it, I promise. I'll definitely let Teezo have a shining moment. I just haven't figured out how yet. ^^;

**mofalle:** XDHaha, yup. I think I've gotten pretty good at cliffhangers. People don't like them much, but hey, it keeps people holding on. I'm so glad you enjoyed the brotherly bath scene. I wanted to add some brotherly love into this story, and there shall be more in future chapters.

**ninadotran3: **You're very welcome. :) Not to worry, Sara will suffer. Eventually.

**damons-hot-as-hell: **So glad you think so. :)

**Winry1021: **Babe, I love you. Your reviews are always a pleasure to read because they're so full of right. :D

**soulxspirit125: **Aw, thank you! And I'd gladly accept it! :)

**ri-chan:** I'm so happy that you love this story! :D That means a lot to me. I'm trying my best to update weekly so all of you lovely people don't have to wait too long for the next chapter.

**aneka88: **Muchas gracias!

**Sawyer Fan: **That's ok. It is summer time, after all. :) Yeah, that scene is definitely one of my favorites. When I first started watching KKM, I found the screencap of that scene, and I was so happy. I thought the scene would be romantic, but apparently not. It was still a good scene though. One of the my favorites in the show, by far. I just had to add some brotherly love because there just isn't enough in the show.

This chapter has been edited on 9/6/13 due to a simple, careless mistake.


	16. Tumultuous Sea

"You want me to do what?" Clareta asks, shocked.

"Rest assured, you don't have to do this if you don't want to." His Eminence replies. "But it would be of great help to us."

Clareta looks from His Eminence to me to her wife than back to me. "Why do I have to pretend to be you? How will it help?" She asks, concerned and baffled.

"The others and I have to go to Small Cimaron. Their king has taken something very important to us." I sneak a quick glance at Yuuri. "And we're going to take it back. While we're gone, the people must know that their king is here, and that his consort is by his side. That way, no panic spreads throughout the kingdom."

"I'll do it." Clareta says with the utmost determination. "For the kingdom, and for you as well, my friend."

I smile. "Thank you, Clareta."

"How can I help?" Arietta asks, eagerly, avoiding eye contact with His Eminence. I can understand why. It's clear that she isn't pleased with her wife's decision to play as his betrothed. But she's choosing to bear through it because she sees the reason in it.

"Hmm," His Eminence hums with a sickening merriment befit of a lecher.

"What are you good at?" Conrart asks.

Arietta purses her lips together and peers up at the ceiling. "Well, I am decent with a needle."

"A seamstress!" Gunter cries, victorious. "You can be a seamstress. It's perfect. I'll set you up in the working quarters right this instant. Oh, but what a tragedy that you'd be separated from your beloved wife! Such a cruel destiny. I can relate, Lady Arietta, for my love has always been…!"

Gwendal reaches his boiling point and pushes him out the door, slamming it shut. "Simpering fool." He mutters. "Anyway, if you have any questions or requests, feel free to come to me, Lady Arietta. You too, Lady Clareta. I'll do all that I can to accommodate you."

"Much thanks, Lord von Voltaire." Clareta bows, and Arietta immediately follows suit. "But I thought that you'd go with them."

"I would, but I have to hold down the fort here. Besides, there's a lot of neglected paperwork that requires my attention." Gwendal shoots an icy glare at Yuuri before he leaves the room. I see Yuuri wince and I'm unable to contain a bout of laughter.

"What's so funny?" He asks, indignantly. The pout on his face now is on I've seen many times throughout the years. Despite all that has transpired between then and now, he's still the same lazy wimp that I fell in love with.

"Oh, nothing." I say.

* * *

The necessary arrangements are made in the span of two days.

Arietta is given a room that she shares with one of the seamstresses. Once Clareta gets word of this, she's furious, but she bites her tongue, knowing that this is the right thing to do. She spends time with me to witness my mannerisms, and even practices with Sir Jackson to get her act down. It's impressive that he's gotten Yuuri down pat. Yes, he's not the genuine article, but he has the capabilities needed to fool the people. Clareta struggles at first, but eventually slips into her role.

Anissina takes breaks from her invention to outfit Clareta and His Eminence with the proper contacts. He rubs at his eyes, and complains about the gritty feel. Clareta keeps quiet and endures it, though she blinks and quickly dabs her eyes as a ways to try and abate the irritation.

Arietta begins to learn the ropes with her roommate acting as her mentor. We cross paths a few times, and each time she asks me how Clareta is faring. Whenever I see the two of them separately, I can tell that they miss each other dearly. I empathize for I know how much longer a day feels without the person you love by your side.

The night before we depart, Anissina styles Sir Jackson's and Clareta's hair to look like Yuuri and I with an invention she claims to have had or a while called Mr. Make Me Look like Them. It consists of a chair with arm rests that has half a sphere attached to the back where the height of it can be adjusted to cover the person's head. A twin chair is behind it, and both of the incomplete spheres are linked together by a pair of tubes. One chair analyzes one hairstyle and transfers that information through the tube and recreates that head of hair on the receiver. It's pretty amazing.

Mr. Make Me Look like Them works its wonders on Sir Jackson, who marvels at the outcome when Anissina holds a hand mirror before him. Clareta, on the other hand, doesn't look too enthusiastic when it's her turn.

"Are you ok?" I ask her.

"I'll be fine." She replies, taking a seat on the receiving end. I sit down on the other side and hear her whisper to herself. "You're being stupid. She'll love you, no matter how short your hair is."

Anissina flips the switch and I pull a gentle breeze lift up my hair. It ends just as fast and I get up, rounding the machine to see how Clareta is. Anissina is showing her how she looks in the mirror and as soon as she sees, she breaks down in tears. Anissina and I lay a hand on her quivering shoulders.

"It's ok." Anissina reassures her. "Your hair will grow back in due time."

"I don't know why I'm bawling like this." Clareta manages to say through her tears. "There are worse things that can befall me, and I'm crying over this. I'm so stupid."

"You're not stupid. I understand how you feel. A woman's hair is very special to her. It's a part of who she is." Anissina reasons. "When I first started tinkering around with machinery, this had been one of my first inventions. It had been a prototype at the time, and it responded to a voice command. No one volunteered to test it out so I did it myself. I told the machine that I wanted my hair to be shorter, and it chopped most of it off. I was devastated. I lost a part of myself. But my older brother was there to remind me that it'd grow back."

Clareta wipes her eyes and gets up, beaming at Anissina. "You're right. Thank you so much, Lady Anissina. That's just what I needed to hear."

"You're very welcome. Us women have to stick together." Anissina replies.

Clareta nods, happily.

"Now, I'd hate to make you feel any worse, but…" Anissina looks over at Yuuri, His Eminence, and I. "This is a conversation for women only. I must ask you to please leave the room."

"Of course." His Eminence smiles, linking an arm through Yuuri's and mine. "Come on, you two." He drags out of the room.

"Murata!" Yuuri complains.

He finally lets go of us when we're outside the room. He shuts the door, gently, and faces us. "We better retire for the night. We do have to get up early, and we're going to need all the rest we can get." He covers up a yawn with the palm of his hand. "Sleep well, Lord von Bielefeld, Yuuri." His Eminence regards us before heading back to his room.

We fall into step as we start walking back to our chamber. The halls are quiet and desolate, save for the few maids that are finishing their duties for the night. Seeing that there's hardly anyone around, I reach for Yuuri's hand, and thread our fingers together.

He squeezes my hand. "I believe in you, Wolfram. I just worry about you, and I feel awful about putting you in such a dangerous position."

I squeeze back. "I know."

We reach our room to find Greta waiting for us in bed. "Yuuri, Wolfram," she addresses us, our names laced with tears. Before we can reach her, she jumps out of bed, and rushes over to us, enveloping us in a desperate hug. "Anissina told me that you're leaving tomorrow, and I know that this is really selfish of me, but I don't want you to go. I don't want you two to leave me. You're my dads and I love you both so much. I couldn't bear to lose you."

I rub her head. She's no longer a child. She's a teenager, but she still harbors the fear that she'll lost the people that she loves. It's one of those fears that stick with you, like how I thought that I'd be abandoned or betrayed by those that I hold dear. I plant a kiss on the crown of her head.

I won't allow her fears to cripple her like mine has.

"You won't ever lose us, no matter what happens." I say. "We'll always be in your heart just like you are in ours."

She holds onto us tighter, her sobs muffled by the fabric of our shirts.

* * *

It's a wonder that I even fell asleep at all with everything that's going on. I wake up when I feel someone shaking my arm. I startle and see that it's Yuuri. "It's almost time to go." He whispers in consideration of Greta, who's still sleeping.

I get out of bed, slowly, and change out of my nightgown, putting on my green tunic, blue pants, and brown boots. Yuuri is already adorned in his blue and brown shirt with a lapel that has golden colored buttons on it. He's wearing matching pants with black boots. His hair has been dyed brown and his black eyes are concealed by hazel contacts. He has Morgif latched onto his waist, and the sword begins to smooch at the air once I put the Embers of Eileen in her sheath.

Eileen scoffs in disgust. _Keep that thing as far away from me as possible._

_I'll be sure to. _I glower down at Morgif, who recoils. He has a bad habit of preying upon innocent women like a pervert. I'll be damned if I let him do that to Eileen. She's been through enough already.

Conrart and Yozak are waiting for us in the hall.

"I've got the provisions." Yozak announces, holding up a bag.

"Are you sure that it's not your lucky dress?" Yuuri asks.

"Geez, you mix up the food with the dress one time and never hear the end of it." Yozak opens the bag, and shows us that there's food inside. "Although, I am still bringing my lucky dress." He receives a look from Yuuri and I. "What? It might come in handy."

Conrart takes the provisions from him. "I'll hold onto this."

"All right. That's fine." Yozak shrugs.

"And just in case we get spilt up for a while," Conrart starts, unraveling a bag from around his belt. "These are for you." He holds it out to me and I take it.

I open it slightly, and peer inside to see food. "Very much appreciated, Conrart." I say, tying it around my belt.

The four of us go outside where a carriage awaits us along with His Eminence, Anissina, and one of Conrart's soldiers, who's dressed in peasant clothing. Anissina shows Conrart and Yozak how to operate the boat, which is inside the carriage.

"Are you sure you're ok with being a diversion, Lord von Bielefeld?" His Eminence asks, gravely, pushing his glasses up his nose. "I understand that the Embers of Eileen carries great power, but even that sword has its limits."

I cross my arms over my chest.

"Why do you say that?" Yuuri asks before I can say anything. "Are you saying that you know the sword's weakness? If you do, you better tell us now."

"The Embers of Eileen is a sword that's been the prize of duels for generations. Lady Eileen, the spirit of the sword, had been killed by humans who had feared her power, and thought it better to kill her before she killed them."

_Make him stop. _Eileen implores, and my hand immediately touches the sword.

"Your Eminence." I growl.

"Anyway, they learned her weakness, and that was…"

_Tell him to shut up!_

Memories flash into my mind as if they're my own. An angry mob that belong to the same village. One in the von Voltaire territory called Renwick. Such intense fear pulsates throughout my entire being as they approach with staffs that each contain a water stone. The next thing I know, I feel like I'm drowning, struggling to breathe.

I fall to my knees.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri gasps, kneeling beside me.

The moment ends and I'm gasping for air.

That memory…it was Eileen's. A terrifying memory of betrayal and agony caused by the people she once called friend. I think back to what Eileen told me about having fought the humans and loathing them, like sir Hildebrand does. Now I get where her hatred stemmed from.

"What happened? Are you all right?" Yuuri asks, frantically.

"Yeah." I say, grabbing the sword with both hands.

_It's ok. _I reassure Eileen. _I'll make sure that that doesn't happen again._

A watery laugh. _You're too sweet._

Yuuri helps me stand just as Anissina, Conrart, and Yozak come out the back of the carriage. "If you have any more inquiries, His Eminence will fill you in." Anissina finishes.

"You should go get some rest." Conrart says. "You deserve it."

She rubs her temples. "I'm going to crash as soon as I get back to my chamber. I'm utterly exhausted."

"Ah," His Eminence grins, slyly. "Looks like someone is here to escort you back."

I follow his gaze to see Gwendal approaching. "I trust that you have everything you need."

Conrart nods. "We sure do. It's nice that you came to see us off."

"If you need backup, be sure to send a carrier pigeon. My troops and I will come to assist you as soon as possible." Gwendal says to Yozak, intentionally ignoring Conrart's comment.

Yozak salutes. "You got it, sir."

Anissina begins to amble back to the castle, but she trips over His Eminence's extended foot, and stumbles into Gwendal's chest. He instantly reaches out to steady her, and he actually blushes. I don't think I've ever seen his face turn that red, even when he's caught sewing a cute stuffed animal.

"Careful." His Eminence says. "I really don't think that you should be walking when you're this sleep-deprived, Lady von Karbelnikoff. Perhaps Lord von Voltaire can carry you back to your room."

His blush deepens and pink dusts her cheeks.

"No, it's all right. I can manage on my own." Anissina is about to step away from Gwendal when he tightens his grip on her. She looks up at him, questioningly.

"I, uh," Gwendal starts, awkwardly. "I agree with His Eminence." Slowly, he lifts Anissina up into his arms with little effort. I see her face flush further.

Without another word, Gwendal about faces, and heads back to the castle. I'm sure that I'm not the only one gawking. It's rare that Gwendal would display such affection that openly. As for Anissina, it's odd to see her vulnerable like that. Most of the time, she seems to be in control, and she knows how to take care of herself. She's an independent woman, who oftentimes scoffs at the foolery of men. For her to let go and allow Gwendal to carry her like that – it must mean that she truly has feelings for my eldest brother.

"Perhaps I should reword my question." His Eminence says. "Are you positive that you want to bring the Embers of Eileen along?"

I look down at the sword, awaiting Eileen's response.

_I'll go. _She says, determined. _I trust you to keep your word._

I nod.

His Eminence sighs. "Don't say that I didn't warn you."

It's almost noon when we reach the port. Conrart, Yozak, Yuuri, and I all work together to get the boat onto the water. Once we do, a rope shoots from one of the holes in the back. Acting fast, Conrart catches the rope and secures it around one of the wooden stumps protruding from the dock.

"Is there anything else that I can do for you, my Lord?" Conrart's man asks.

"That'll be all." He replies. "Thank you. You may return to the castle."

"Sir!" He salutes, and gets back on the carriage, whipping the reins to get the horses moving.

Yozak is the first to get on the boat, and lends a hand to help everyone get on. Yuuri and I sit in the front. His Eminence assumes the spot in the middle. And Yozak and Conrart man the back.

The waves aren't coming in strong at all, but the up and down motion of the boat is enough to get me all queasy. I lean over the edge, already feeling the salvia crowd in my mouth. Yuuri's hand rubs circles on my back, and I'm embarrassed. I've been sea sick for my entire life and I haven't found a way to overcome it or outgrow it and be rid of it completely. It's shameful to be a soldier with such an incurable weakness.

"Fight through it, Wolfram." Conrart urges, gently. "I know you can do it."

Yuuri's human smile flashes into my mind and his words repeat over and over in my head.

"_You have my heart."_

"_Wolf, when all of this is over, I…"_

I want to know what he was going to say.

I straighten up, giving Yuuri a reassuring smile. "I'm good to go."

Yuuri nods as does Conrart, who unties the rope that bound us to the dock. We each grab an oar and paddle. I keep thinking about what Yuuri said, and his words are enough motivation to get me going.

It's not long before the weather takes a turn for the worst. It's pouring and the boat is thrashing back and forth from the intensity of the waves. As if that wasn't bad enough, it starts to thunder and lightning follows right after.

I stop rowing and throw a hand over my mouth as bile piles up in my throat.

"Yozak!" Conrart calls.

"Aye-aye, captain!" He calls back. "Pull in your oars, everyone!"

Everybody complies, and Yuuri reaches over to take my oar.

The sides of the boat open and glass steadily moves above us, both of the incomplete spheres meeting in the middle. This unison also binds the two halves of what appears to be a metal box, which forms a rod that extends up through the small hole in the center.

"What's that?" Yuuri asks.

"A lightning rod." His Eminence replies. "It's meant to absorb lightning, which will propel the boat forward."

"Did she know the weather was going to get this bad?" Conrart asks, amazed.

"No, but she built it in as a precaution. Good thing she did. We would've been dolphin chow if she didn't."

"How can you say that so calmly?" Yuuri asks.

His Eminence doesn't answer. He merely looks off into the distance, as if bracing himself for what we're going to face.

I hunch over, coming close to vomiting. A bag appears before me, and I grab it, emptying the contents of my stomach. I become light-headed, and my throat is hot and dry. My ears are hot and I feel like I'm getting a fever.

I put my head between my legs when I experience a dizzy spell.

Then I feel a cold sensation on the back of my neck. It spreads through me, and cools me down. I let out a breath, relieved. Yuuri keeps his hand there for the duration of the trip.

The storm dies down after a while, and the waves smooth out a little. Once it stops thundering and lightning, the dome that covered our boat retreat back to where they came from. We resume our rowing afterwards.

Just when we think all is well, the boat is violently jostled. I'm tossed to the side, and grab onto the edge to prevent myself from being tossed around.

"What the hell was that?" Yuuri asks.

"It's a dolphin." Conrart identifies.

It hits the side and the boat comes close to tipping over. Then the other side is struck and I'm pushed into Yuuri, who holds onto me tightly.

"Make that two dolphins." Yozak says.

We all hang on as the boat is continuously hit from both sides, and move from the horizontal seats to the floor.

"What should we do?" Yuuri asks.

"Wait it out and hang on." Yozak replies. "These dolphins are very territorial, but they should go away eventually."

"No, these dolphins are different." His Eminence says. "You feel it too, don't you, Shibuya? The presence of water magic."

"What are you saying?" Yuuri asks, aghast. "That those dolphins can use water magic?"

"Now, it's more like they're being controlled by someone."

"Shit!" Yozak curses. "How the hell did Small Cimaron manage to do this?"

"I have no idea. All I know is that we need to deal with these things before they deal with us."

Yozak cracks his knuckles. "It'll be my pleasure."

One dolphin jumps out of the water and comes flying towards us, baring its razor-sharp teeth. Yozak clamps his hand down on its mouth and punches it square in the nose, causing it to lose its bearings. He takes advantage of this moment to throw it back into the ocean, grunting as he does so.

He sighs. "That was one heavy sucker."

Before I can even think, I'm sent flying, and crash into the water.

* * *

**luvdawinx:** I'll have to go back and watch some episodes with Teezo in it. I completely forgot about him, probably because he doesn't like Wolfram (which is absurd - who the hell can't like Wolfram?).

**Sawyer Fan: **I know. That's what I was aiming for when I had him smooch Wolfram in front of everyone. ;) Yeah, there's a reason why Wolfram was targeted by Saralegui (or as my friend and I call him *makes fart sound with mouth* XD). I'm glad that you thought that Cheri volunteering herself was funny. I wanted to add some light-hearted moments into this story because it's been very depressing and I'm trying my best to maintain a good balance of humor and angst and romance of course. I like Conrart's moments with Wolfram in the show. Not all of them, of course. I understand that he and Wolfram weren't exactly on good terms during this time, but when Wolfram got sea sick when he snuck on the ship during episode 5, Conrart told him that he deserved it. That's bullshit and that was very immature. Wolfram still had growing to do, sure, but he was considerate enough to tag along, knowing full well that he can get sea sick. That's pretty selfless, if you ask me.

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Uh...thank you? XD I don't know what you mean by nyc (I know it means New York City, but I don't know if you meant the abbreviation to mean something else). You've been a very loyal reviewer, and I really appreciate your ongoing support!

**aneka88: **Muchas gracias por su apoyo! Te lo agradezco. Me comprometo a seguir con esta historia hasta el final. (Thank you so much for your support! I really appreciate it. I promise to stick with this story until the end.)

**Winry1021: **Sup, guuuuuuurl? :D I really, really enjoyed writing that steamy scene. So beautiful and warm and touching (literally and figuratively). I'm getting better and better with these cliff-hangers, I think. I wanted to write a nice Yuuram story with romance entangled with the plot, not one that's triggered by the plot, and I'm proud that I followed through on that. Love ya too, forever and ever and ever and ever!

**ri-chan: **I'm glad that I was able to get you all excited, sweetie. In the past, I haven't replied to all of the reviews I got, and I thought that I should start, and personally thank everyone for reading and reviewing my story. :) So thank you so very much!

This chapter has been edited on 9/6/13 due to a simple, careless mistake.


	17. That Sinking Feeling

A blast of panic sets in. I don't know how to swim. I flail about, trying my best to stay afloat. The sea water stings my eyes, obscuring my vision, and produces a disgusting salty taste in my mouth.

Above all the splashing, I hear Yuuri scream. "Wolfram! Get back to the boat!"

I can't. I don't know how.

I wince as my leg cramps up. My whole body goes into shock, and I sink below the surface. I open my eyes, wanting to see where the dolphins are. I can barely make out anything; my vision is too blurry. I see a grayish blob speed towards me and I gasp, inhaling more sea water, and I black out.

* * *

I jolt awake, and cough up sea water. My throat is burning. My eyes are burning. I want to splash some water on my face and drink some fresh water to assuage my parched throat.

I look around and my stomach drops. This definitely isn't the boat. I shoot to my feet and take in the unfamiliar surroundings. It looks like I've been taken hostage in an enemy ship. Could it be Small Cimaron?

Wait. Something is missing. I reach for my waist and my blood runs cold. Eileen's gone. She's not here. Damn it! I told her that I'd keep her safe, and I failed her. I couldn't hold my ground against the dolphins and I let them get me into the ocean. Eileen had been so quiet, so vulnerable that it was palpable. I knew she didn't feel comfortable around water. Even so, she wanted to come, and help me get Yuuri back.

Now those Small Cimaron bastards have her. Images of those enraged villagers pass through my mind, and I put a hand on my neck, feeling the vestige of being suffocated to death. She must be so frightened and helpless being in the captivity of enemies.

I stalk over to the space underneath the square wooden door, and jab it with my sword. "Come and face me, you cowards! I'm ready to take each and every one of you down!"

Hurried footsteps sound above me and I move back once the latch opens, and a wooden ladder extends downward. A soldier jumps down, landing before me on one knee. I take my sword out, prepared for battle.

"What did you do with Eileen?" I bark as the man stands up. He's a giant, towering a few feet above me, his head nearly touching the ceiling. I'm too livid to be intimidated.

Fast as lightning, the man unsheathes his twin swords, and crosses them, each blade too damn close to my neck. I suck in a breath, and freeze up, my anger evaporating on the spot, my sword slipping out of my hand, clanking onto the wooden floor.

"Don't push your luck, kid." He sneers. "We had plenty of chances to end your life, but we didn't because King Saralegui ordered us to take you alive. If you don't shut your mouth, I will disobey that order. Get me?"

Sweat forms on my brow. This guy is skilled with his swords. Much more skilled than I am now. I can tell by his venomous words that he's ruthless, and that he's more than capable of following through on his threat. I swallow, bobbing my head slightly.

He retracts his swords, and glowers down at me like I'm a pesky, little insect. I return that glare, refusing to cower before him, refusing to give him what he wants.

He ascends the ladder, pulling it upward, and closing the door. Fists form at my sides. I wish that I wasn't so weak, that I was able to take that giant on as well as everybody else on this ship. If Eileen was here…

My body quivers with rage. This whole time, I've been depending on Eileen as my source of strength. I haven't been using my own abilities. Abilities…yeah, more like lack thereof. I've been useless on my own. Before I met Eileen…

I shake my head, thinking about what she would say right now. That I'm not useless. That I contain my own source of strength, which lies in my heart. There will be times when I can't do anything, and I'll abhor it, like I do now, but I have to endure it, and keep a level head.

Even with her words in mind, I can't keep my emotions under control. Our strategy has failed. Now that I've been taken away from the boat, I can't act as a diversion.

What will the others do now?

Based on what's happened, I can deduct that Small Cimaron knew that we were coming. An obvious guess, but really gets to me is how they seemed to have known exactly how we were going to come here. Without me there, how are they managing? Have they made it to land already? If so, are they ok? Have they been captured? Or have they managed to evade Small Cimaron's forces?

_Please, be safe, everyone. _I pray.

* * *

It's an hour or so before the ship reaches what I suspect to either be a shore or a port. The small, square door on the ceiling bursts open, and the wooden ladder clangs loudly onto the floor. The same large man comes crashing down and slaps a chain on my wrists.

Suddenly, all the strength is drained from my body. Esoteric stones are imbedded into the metal. Damn. They really planned ahead.

The man easily grabs me and tugs me off the ship. I stay as calm and collected as I can. That's what's best to do under the circumstances. I cannot give the enemy the satisfaction of seeing me beat down, despite how strained the esoteric stones are making me.

I'm thrown into the back of a carriage, and I grunt upon impact. I'm in real trouble. I know they're going to take me to the castle, and toss me into the dungeon. I know that they're going to use me as some kind of bargaining chip. I don't know what they want in exchange. Or rather, what King Saralegui wants in exchange.

Then I know.

Saralegui had no intention of stealing Yuuri's human side. He had von Taite there to provoke Yuuri into becoming the Demon King. In the past, he has desired to use Yuuri's powers for his own benefit. His plan backfired when Yuuri's human side had taken over, and now he's using me as a means to correct his mistake.

The carriage comes to an abrupt halt, making me tip over. I wince, and my body is temporarily paralyzed. I'm exhausted. I don't want to move. I just want to be left alone and fall asleep. But I know that they won't let me.

Slowly, I sit up, grimacing at the roaring in my ears, and grunt as my chain is yanked. My first instinct is to resist, but then I think better than to do that. It'll cause more harm than good. Besides, there's no way I'd be able to get away in the state I'm in now.

I drag my feet, doing my best to keep up with the man who's pulling me towards the castle. As we draw closer to the moat, my stomach sinks lower and lower at the dread I feel. When the drawbridge descends, I truly realize that I'm in big trouble. I'm completely at the mercy of Small Cimaron, and there's no telling what they'll do to me before Yuuri and the others come.

I'm taken to the dungeon where I'm chained to the wall, my ankles and wrists sealed. The cell is shut and locked and I'm left sagging against the wall. I need to lie down, sit down at least, but the chains won't allow me to do so.

I don't know how long I'm stuck here. I slip in and out of consciousness, my head and vision becoming fuzzy. There are moments when I don't remember where I am or how I got here. I can't tell if I'm dreaming. I see glimpses of Yuuri and Eileen and Greta, all their voices echoing in my mind.

"_You have my heart."_

"_I love you too, Papa."_

"_I love you so much."_

"_I believe in you, Wolfram…"_

"_I don't want you two to leave me. You're my dads and I love you both so much. I couldn't bear to lose you."_

_I trust you to keep your word._

_Love has changed you._

It has, but has it made me any stronger as an individual?

I'm weak, helpless. Even if I tried, I wouldn't be able to escape here. These stones are sapping my energy dry, and I don't know how much longer I can endure this pain, this torture.

I've heard of demons that were killed by the power of esoteric stones. At the very most, even the fiercest warrior, would hardly last a week before their body gave out.

Am I going to join them?

I hang my head.

I don't think I can last two days.

I snap awake when the cell door is slammed open. The sound of metal against metal makes me flinch, and my head pounds at the loud clang. Someone walks over – a blurred figure – and releases me from the chains. Scantly, I feel relief flood my body, and my entire being feels a little bit lighter.

"Come with me." The voice is familiar, but I can't put my finger on who it is. I merely stumble behind whoever it is, glad that he's granting me my freedom. I almost trip on a step as we start to climb stairs, but manage to recompose myself.

Once we're out of the dungeon, I'm going to fight him, and get the hell out of here.

"You should be grateful, you know." He says, and by then, my vision has cleared somewhat, and I can make out more of the man's features.

My eyes widen. It's Richard von Taite.

I try to pull away, but his grip is too tight, and I'm too frail to break apart from him.

He easily tugs me back, and traps me against his chest. I push and push and pull. No! I won't let him hold me like this! It's disgusting. My skin is crawling and I'm absolutely reeling. I want to scream. I want to burn him to a crisp. But I can't. My throat is drier than the desert, and I'm making pathetic croaking and squeaking noises. If I weren't on human land, I'd be able to use my magic and turn this bastard into ashes.

He squeezes my wrists, and I feel like he's cutting off my circulation. I gasp and wheeze, my frantic struggle leaving me out of breath.

"I could've left you in there to suffer until the Demon King and his little entourage come to save you. But I didn't. I couldn't leave a beautiful flower like you to wither away in that dungeon. A flower without its petals isn't worth anything, after all." He lifts my chin, and I just snap, kneeing him in the crotch, taking advantage of his faltering moment to break away, and run.

My lungs are on fire, but I don't care. I have to leave. I can't just sit back and allow myself to be their prisoner any longer. I can't put Yuuri through this. I won't let him have to choose between me and the innocent people Saralegui will hurt if he gets his way.

I'm caught by one of the guards. I resist. It's not enough. No, damn it! I need strength. I can't get away from the pair of soldiers that are digging their filthy fingers into my skin, as if they wish to pierce it.

They haul me over to von Taite, who sweeps my bangs to the side, and I'm reminded of a chilly winter breeze.

"Now, now, Your Excellency. What's the hurry?" He lifts up my face, and presses his thumb into my cheek, a sadistic grin on his face. "The fun is just beginning."

* * *

**mofalle:** I know. I love it when Wolfram is worried about and taken care of. :) Even Eileen has to have a weakness. That way, her character would be more realistic. I just had to put some AnissinaGwendal into this story. I really do like them as a pairing.

**Sawyer Fan: **Oh, my God. So glad you're still here! *hugs* That must've been a traumatic experience for you. Me too. :) They just work together, and they both have their separate duties to the kingdom, which I love. Anissina is so independent and smart and she can see past the tough face Gwendal often sports, and I truly believe that he loves her. Wow, I didn't know that. Why aren't I reading the manga? XD I better start. Thank you so much for your review, darling! I always enjoy reading whatever you thought of each chapter.

**luvdawinx:** I did watch an episode with Teezo, and he is pretty cute, I have to admit. :) Yeaaaah, I don't think you wanna watch Season 3, especially since you share the same dislike of Saralegui as I do. There's a lot of him in that season, and I mean A LOT. Although there are some cute and dramatic Yuuram scenes in the beginning of the season, which is the only good thing about it. Heeheehee, so glad you enjoyed that, my darling.

**theabridgedkuriboh: **Thank you so much for reviewing all my chapters! That was really sweet of you! :D I know, I'm torturing him quite a bit here, but this'll make him stronger.

**damons-hot-as-hell: **Ooooh, I see now. XD Thank you for clarifying. I was a little confused there. So very happy you're enjoying the story!

A/N: I'm starting my third year of college on Wednsday, so I might be a little late in updating the next chapter. But don't worry, everyone, I'm totally devoted to this story, and I will finish it. As for why I'm a day late, I've just had a lot on my mind lately, and I've been in a little rut as what to do next with this story.

Anyway, thank you all so much for favoriting, story-alerting, reading, and reviewing! :D


	18. The Light in the Mirror

I wonder what Father would do in this situation? Would he continue to fight? Would he take out his sword and…? He would. He wouldn't even think twice about it. If he were in my place right now, he'd be dead set on killing all of these humans. He'd wage war on them, I know he would, if he had the power to do so.

That's what sets us apart. He'd kill them.

_The blood pouring out of his chest. His cold, lifeless body that lies among blades of grass that have been dyed red._

I don't know how anyone can do such a thing, to go so far as to kill a person. To snuff out someone's flame like that…one would have to be insane and have a lost conscience. They'd have to be cruel and evil and…I'm not so sure about that anymore.

I loved Father. I truly did. He had been so kind and gracious and loving to me. But when he left to go fight the humans, I'm sure that he killed some, if not many of them. Was he proud of what he did? Did he think that he had erased evil from the world? Or had he felt the guilt over killing a living being who had family and friends who loved them and would mourn their death? If that shame was there, did he hide it under layers of pride, disgust, judgment, and whatever other emotion that he might've felt?

"Please, sit." Richard pulls out a chair for me in the dining room.

I cross my arms, refusing to move.

"I said," von Taite grounds out, forcing me to stand in front of the chair. The he grabs my shoulders and shoves me onto it. "Sit down."

I pull the seat forward before he can.

"All right, then." Richard says, tightly, moving to sit at the other end of the table. "Let the feast begin." He claps his hands, and the doors to the room open, revealing a bunch of maids who place trays of food, plates, drinks, and eating utensils before us. It all looks so good. The meat, the corn, potatoes, fruit…it really is a mouthwatering spread.

No, I have to snap myself out of this food craving daze. Although I had eaten that morning, my stomach is taut with hunger, and my body is in desperate need of nutrients due to the esoteric stones. Even so, I won't eat anything that this bastard has provided. It could be poisoned, and even if it isn't, I still wouldn't eat any of it.

I won't do what he wants of me, nor what he expects of me.

"Don't be shy. Dig in. It's not poisoned or anything," von Taite says in between bites.

"Where's Eileen?" I ask.

"Who?" He blinks, then grins. "Oh, you mean that sword, don't you? The Embers of Eileen, yes? Worry not, you'll see her again in due time."

"Where is she?" I grit my teeth, tired of his nonsense.

"How rude of you to mouth off at me. I went through the trouble of preparing this lovely dinner for you. Look, I even had the maids prepare your favorites: pineapple, ham…"

I slam my hand onto the table, causing the silverware to cling and shake. "Shut up! What have you done to the sword? What have you done to Yuuri?"

There's a long pause before he leers at me. "You ungrateful son of a bitch…" He gets up, and saunters over to me. I stand, backpedaling towards the door. I don't know what he's about to do, but I keep my eyes on him, not wanting to turn my back to him.

I back up against the door, my hand hovering over the hilt of my sword. Before I can draw it, he grabs my right wrist, and takes a fistful of my bangs. I wince. "I had this food made especially for you, and this is how you thank me?! How dare you?!"

Quickly, I use my free hand to knock him in the stomach with the handle of my sword. He recoils backward, clutching his abdomen, and I bust the doors open, running as fast as I can.

I hear soldiers leaving their posts to chase me, and I zig-zag through the halls, hoping that they'll lose track of me. Once their footsteps become more distant, I seek refuge in the first chamber that I find, placing a plank of wood through the pair of door handles.

My back slides down the doors. I'm so winded. I have to rest for a while and think on what my next move is going to be.

"Wolfram?!"

My head shoots up at the voice. It's muffled, but I recognize it. My eyes dart about the room, hope welling up inside of me. "Yuuri?" I ask, rising to my feet.

I spot a curio in the corner, and see a mirror perched on the top shelf. Upon closer inspection, I see a face, and I gasp. "Yuuri." I open both doors, and run my fingers over the frame. "I found you." I can't help but smile, beyond relieved to see him.

He reaches out a hand, as if wishing to extend it outside of his prison. "Dear Lord, Wolfram…" He breathes. "What did they do to you?"

"I think I saw him go this way!" One of the soldiers shouts.

A loud bang sounds against the door, and I take the mirror, intending to get Yuuri out of here with me. I have to outrun them. There's no way I'm going to let them keep Yuuri trapped here any longer. I'm going to return him to his body, no matter what.

A mallet bursts through the wood, splattering splinters all over the floor. More holes are made in the door, and a group of soldiers swarm inside through the huge gap that the mallet has created. I hold the mirror tightly against my chest, wanting to protect Yuuri above all else.

The horde of men make a path for Saralegui and von Taite. "So, I heard that you've been causing quite a ruckus, Lord von Bielefeld. Well, I'm going to put a stop to that right now." He takes off his glasses, and I squeeze my eyes shut. No, I won't let him control me. I won't be his puppet, not like before.

Two people grab me from behind, and force me forward. I dig my heels into the ground, not wanting to be anywhere near Saralegui. I haven't the faintest idea what he's going to make me do, but I won't give into him. Someone lifts my face up, and I tuck my chin inwards.

A pair of hands latch themselves onto the mirror, and I pull back with all my might. They won't have Yuuri. They won't! My eyes open up wide when the mirror is tugged upwards. It's the giant again. He's going to take Yuuri away.

"Let go of him!" I yell. My fingers are slipping. "Let go!" I lose my grip on the mirror entirely, and my heart beats erratically as I grapple and try to get him back. I fight against the soldiers who're keeping me from getting Yuuri back. I scream and shout and curse them all.

Then Saralegui's eyes meet mine, and I'm frozen solid. No no no no no. That bastard – he's taking control of me. I want to close my eyes, to move away, but I can't.

"What do you wish for me to do with him, Richard von Taite?" Saralegui asks.

He rubs his chin, regarding me with a sickening smirk. "Hmm, there are so many things that I would like to do with him."

My body quavers as I fight against Saralegui's influence.

I hear the mirror rattle and see that Yuuri is banging on the inside of the glass. "Leave him alone! I swear to God, Saralegui, I'll beat the shit out of you if you hurt him! Release him from your hold now!"

Anger flickers onto Saralegui's face before he turns to Yuuri with an insidious grin. "I'm sorry, but I can't do that."

"It's not that you can't. You won't. Why?!" Yuuri demands.

His grin expands. "You'll find out soon enough."

"You son of a bitch." Yuuri hisses. "You two-faced bastard."

Saralegui frowns, darkly.

A soldier skids to a stop outside of the room. "Your Highness, the Demon King and some of his followers have infiltrated the castle!"

The sadistic smile returns to his face. "Good. Let's heard to the throne room, shall we?"

The soldiers wait until their king as well as von Taite walk in front of them before following with Yuuri and I in toll. Once we arrive, Richard slings an arm about my waist, holding me against his side as if we were a couple. It's mortifying, and the worst part is that I'm too powerless to do anything about it.

"It'll be just you and me soon enough, Beautiful Wolfram." He whispers in my ear, and I'm filled with disgust.

"Damn you." I say, my voice strained.

The Yuuri in the mirror resumes pounding on the glass in an attempt to escape. If Saralegui had captured the demon Yuuri like he planned, I don't even think that the Demon King's powers would be enough to break out of the prison.

I vaguely recall a spell that would trap the essence of someone in an object and it's an incantation that requires a lot of focus and energy. Richard told me once that he'd been training under his father in order to become a highly skilled spell-caster. He mentioned this spell to me, and it was very intricate so I can't remember all of the details. I had asked him what the weakness was, and he said…Damn it. I can't remember. Come on, think. I know this. I'm on the brink of remembering.

The door flies open, revealing Yuuri, Conrart, Yozak, and His Eminence. None of the guards move to get them out. They merely stand around the throne room, at the ready. I look to the side and see the soldier who has the mirror in his possession.

"Wolfram!" Yuuri gasps, rushing ahead a few steps before His Eminence extends an arm in front of him.

"Wait, Shibuya." He says. "Don't be too hasty. Lord von Bielefeld is under King Saralegui's control. One wrong move, and he might be really hurt."

Yuuri scowls at Saralegui, then aims the same hostile expression at my captor. I want to run over to him, and fall into his arms, and erase all the tension from his face. But I can't. It's as if my body has turned into stone. I can't move. I can't speak. All I can do is watch what's happening, trapped inside of myself.

"So, tell us King Saralegui," His Eminence begins, his arm returning to his side. "What do you intend to do with Shibuya's power?"

Saralegui chortles. "My, you're as keen as ever, Great Wise Man. Though I expected you to know the answer by now. It's actually quite simple." He sits down onto his throne, and crosses his legs, leaning his cheek onto a loosely fisted hand. "I intend to rule this country with Yuuri by my side. In addition, I also wish to use his power to conquer Big Cimaron, and then expand my territory from there."

"You're insane." Yuuri says. "There's no way I'll help you with such an atrocious deed, Saralegui."

"Oh? Is that so?" All of a sudden, pain erupts inside of me, and I let out a strangled sound as my knees give out. I clutch my chest, grunting and gasping for air. "Even if that means losing your precious fiancée?"

"Don't do it!" I yell. More pain, like being stabbed over and over. My insides are being scrambled all around and butchered and I cough up blood. A metallic taste permeates my mouth. It only worsens when I swallow. "Don't do what he wants!"

I gaze at Yuuri, desperately.

_Don't choose me over all the people you can and have given peace to._

I can see the wheels turning. I know that he's trying to think of a way to save everybody, and I want to scream at him. _Don't do that. You're the king. You have a duty to your people, and you vowed that you were going to bring peace to the world. Keep that promise. Don't break it by saving me._

Then a thought strikes me. I know how to put Yuuri back in one piece. Out of the corner of my eye, I see the man with the mirror. He's not that far. Only a few feet.

I can do this. I just have to do it quickly.

I release my sword from my sheath, and throw it at the mirror. It doesn't hit the mark; my aim isn't exactly good at the moment. It does sink into the muscled arm of the solider though, causing him to let out a roar of pain, and drop the mirror, which cracks upon impact with the floor.

A bright orb of light shoots out of the mirror, and returns to Yuuri's body.

"Why you!" Saralegui growls, and I brace myself for the pain.

"Stop!" Yuuri thunders.

The pain doesn't come.

I blink as Yuuri walks over to Saralegui. I shake my head. _No. No, he's not going to…_

"I'll do as you say as long as you set Wolfram free."

* * *

**theabridgedkuriboh: **Yeah, Richard von Taite is one creepy bastard. Wolfram has put up quite a fight to escape though, which I truly believe that he would do. He's just brave like that.

**Sawyer Fan: **Thank you so much for the link! I'll check it out whenever I get the chance. I know. I put Wolfram through so much, but he'll rise above it, and learn how strong he is. Nope, douches don't win at all, and I know that most of you (if not all of you) want to see Saralegui dead. But I'll give him a fate worse than that. Thank you for wishing me luck. I'm sure as hell gonna need it. XD

**Belldandy55555: **Rest assured, there will be no raping in this story. You'll see why Richard von Taite had gotten involved with Saralegui in the next chapter.

**sweetandspice: **Aw, thank you so much! I try my best to write Wolfram in character. I'm so very happy that you're enjoying the story. :)

**luvdawinx: **Oh, my God! I love that moment when Yuuri willingly and enthusiastically embraces Wolfram. It was so cute, and Wolfram was totally taken off guard, and...*swoons* That's one of my favorite moments in the whole series. At least Season 3 was good with a few things. Heehee, thank you so much! I'll do my best this semester. I'm aiming for As all across the board. ;)

**ninadotran3: **Wow, you must be getting a ton of work then. Much luck with it! Hope my story serves well in giving you a break from your work. :)

**aneka88: **Muchas gracias, senorita! :D

**Winry1021: **Thank you so much, my darling! :) I believe that Gwendal and Anissina belong together. They just compliment each other so well, and it certainly helps that they've known each other for quite a while. Dolphinado is coming! It'll be a beautiful plot twist. XD Richard does seem like Bernard! Except he's a hell of a lot creepier. Wolfram will realize his true potential, I promise you that.


	19. Rain, Rain, Go Away

"Yuuri, no." I whisper.

He walks over to me, and takes me into his arms. I latch onto him, not wanting to let go. But I don't have the strength. I can only lean onto him, heavily.

"Don't worry about me, Wolf." He whispers. "I'll figure this out. Just please go with the others. They'll take care of you."

I bury my face into his chest. I want to tell him so badly that I want him to be the one to take care of me. But something is holding me back.

Yuuri gently pushes me back, and peers up at Conrart, who lowers himself down to our level. I'm pulled against my older brother as Yuuri rises to his feet. Hurried breaths escape me as I struggle to move towards him. Conrart has little trouble with keeping me in place.

This can't be happening. Yuuri goes to stand by Saralegui. I didn't want this. I didn't want to put Yuuri in such a position. I didn't want him to sacrifice his freedom for me.

"What the hell, Saralegui?" Richard asks, stalking over to the throne. "You told me that I can have Wolfram in exchange for my help."

"Did I?" Saralegui feigns forgetfulness. "Hmm…I don't quite remember saying that."

"What?" Richard growls, outraged.

"Come on, Wolfram." Conrart urges, softly.

"We can't just leave Yuuri here." I argue, unable to yell any longer.

Conrart averts his gaze, and I can tell that he's going to do as Yuuri says. But he's going to regret leaving Yuuri behind. I let him haul me to my feet, but I'm not going anywhere. Not without Yuuri.

"Talk to him." I tell Yuuri, who appears to be distraught at my hoarse voice, and surprised by my words. "Negotiate. Don't give into him. He's your friend, isn't he?" I turn to Saralegui. "Isn't he? Don't do this to your friend, to the man that you love. You're going to break his heart."

I don't know why I'm even trying, but I'm desperate. If Saralegui truly loves Yuuri, then he'll let him go. He won't force him to do something that he doesn't want to do.

Saralegui stares at me, blankly, and I see that my words mean nothing to him. A moment passes before he laughs, shrilly. He doesn't have to say anything. That chortle is enough to tell me the truth.

He doesn't love Yuuri. Not like I do. He never did. The only person that he seems to love is himself.

"Go! Now!" Yuuri shouts.

Conrart throws me over his shoulder, and dashes out the room alongside the others. Weakly, I reach out a hand to Yuuri, tears gathering in my eyes, as the door is shut behind us, the sound of Saralegui's laughter echoing in my ears.

* * *

We retreat to Caloria.

The whole trip there, I'm stuck in a daze. I couldn't do anything. Could I have done anything differently? Could I have possibly broken away from the marionette that I was forcibly tied to? I feel like I almost broke the strings. If I pushed myself harder, would I have been able to regain complete control of my body?

And Yuuri. How is he doing right now? How is he faring with this most unfortunate circumstance? Is he trying to talk to Saralegui like I vehemently suggested? He has to be. That's how Yuuri is. A pacifist. Someone that'll look beneath the surface of a person, past all the murk. But, after all that's happened, could Saralegui possibly have a shining light blanketed by darkness?

I don't know. But for Yuuri's sake, I hope that there is.

Lady Flynn graciously grants us shelter. She asks about Yuuri, real worried, even more worried about the answer she receives. I do my best to play it off like I'm ok, but I can't. My bones have been reduced to jelly, and I can barely keep my heavy eyelids up. Conrart takes notice, and asks if she'd show us to our rooms. He becomes my crutch, and helps me get into bed. He tells me that he'll get me something to eat and drink, but I don't say anything in return. My eyes are glued to the window, transfixed by the curtain of rain.

"Rain, rain, go away." I rasp the song I've heard Yuuri sing many times, as if it could cast a spell, and wash away everything that's occurred.

I have to wonder. Has Yuuri caused this rain? Is he crying? The image of him sobbing all alone in a room devoid of love and affection enters my mind, and my heart hurts.

"Come back another day."

I don't want this to be real. I wish I had the power to turn back time, to get the chance to become a successful decoy, and invade Saralegui's castle with Yuuri and the others. But I don't. All I could do now is accept that cruel truth, and move on from there.

But how?

My eyes slide shut.

What can I do now?

* * *

_The sky wept that night, as if mourning the loss of our King. Greta did too, burrowing into my chest, soaking my white undershirt with her tears. I knew that I wasn't enough for her and that I wouldn't be able to fill the void that Yuuri had left behind._

_We both slept in the King's chambers. The bed sheets still smelled like him – a gentle scent that provided a small sense of comfort in knowing that some part of him remained in this world._

_"Rain, rain, go away. Come back another day." Greta sang._

_"Where did you learn that song?" I asked, tenderly._

_She sniffed. "From Yuuri." Two tears trailed down her face and I used my handkerchief to wipe them away. She held onto my wrist. "Do you think that he'll ever be able to come back?"_

_My heart slammed against my chest. "I don't know."_

* * *

I wake up, the dream of that memory vivid in my mind. Greta must be worried sick about us, wondering when we'll be back home. That day seems so distant now. Taking the severity of this situation into account, I assume that that day can be weeks, even months away.

I huff and dig the heels of my hands into my eyes. Yuuri isn't acquiescing to Saralegui's will, is he? There's no need, considering the distance between me and him. Surely, his influence isn't that great. It can't be permanent.

Can it?

I put a hand over my heart. It doesn't hurt. It's beating like normal.

I sigh, relieved.

_It's just not possible. Don't get worked up over nothing. _I chastise myself.

Then I think of Eileen. Where did those bastards put her? Did they throw her into some dusty cellar somewhere, just so I couldn't reach her? No. Saralegui isn't the type to just chuck something that useful off to the side.

A chilling realization hits me.

Saralegui is going to use her power to dominate Big Cimaron. He's going to hypnotize her, and coerce her to do things that she promised herself to never do again.

I slam my fist onto the bed, producing a dull, drum-like sound. That scum. That under-handed madman. He wouldn't dare!

I'm going to kill him.

I think of Yuuri and I'm appalled by my own thoughts. I used to think that taking someone's life was the answer; that eliminating the problem would be the solution. That's how a war is won. Lives must be sacrificed. It had been nothing but a fact to me, something that I was so detached from, something that I couldn't understand the meaning to.

I get it now.

This must've been what Father felt; a rage akin to magma that flows within me that yearns to erupt. It's unstoppable. Even now, after thinking of Yuuri, I still feel it. The intense need to cause destruction, to end the life that's more than willing – eager, even – to corrupt the one person that has offered him friendship, and a clean slate.

The only way to atone for that dirtied slate is to stain it with his blood.

"Ah, you're awake." Conrart says, startling me. He doesn't seem to notice. He merely shuts the door behind him with one hand while balancing a silver platter of food with the other. "How are you feeling?" Gingerly, he hands me the tray, making sure that it's steady on my lap.

I take a bite of the eggs before I let go of the spoon, which clinks against my plate. "Have you ever…?" I stop myself short, not wanting to bring up any sore topics. I know how much remorse he still carries in regards to the war. It has scarred him and I don't wish to be the one who picks that wound open again.

"Have I ever what?" Conrart asks, kindly.

I hesitate. Should I even bring this up? Conrart seems to be open to any subject. Should I take advantage of that? Or would that be too insensitive of me?

I look at Conrart, and his expression tells me that he can handle anything that comes his way.

I take a deep breath. "Have you ever…?" My frown deepens. "What's war like?"

All signs of cheer are gone, and I regret asking. He must be reliving what had happened. The shadows of the past have reclaimed his happiness, and I feel horrible to have been the one who caused that.

"I'm sorry." I say, trembling. "I shouldn't have asked."

"It's hell."

My heart plummets. He rarely speaks like this, his voice so cold and rough. It brings me back to when he trained me to become a soldier. The benevolent and gentle Little Big Brother that I knew had been overtaken by a strict drill sergeant. This change rattled me to the core at first, even to the point of hurting. Over time, the shock dulled until I became so numb that I didn't feel anything at all. Now I feel that pain rising from the depths like a dolphin seeking vengeance.

"You have to be on constant alert. You can't let your guard down, not even for a second because that one second is the difference between life and death."

I shiver, violently. That one second at Vernon had cost one of my soldiers his very life, one that was cherished by his mother and father. I've been told that his downfall wasn't my fault. Even so, I still believe that it is. As his commanding officer, he had been my responsibility, and I failed him. If I hadn't let my guard down, that one second would've ended up in our favor.

This must be the guilt that's lingered in Conrart's heart ever since the war.

Silence permeates the air and the only thing that can be heard is the violent patter of rain.

"Wolfram," he says, his softness returning. "I know that you've had a taste of what it's like. And I never wanted that for you. I trained you, yes, but that's because I wanted you to be able to defend yourself. I can handle you doing border patrol, but when it comes to actual battles…" His hands fist on his lap. "I don't want you to be exposed to the horrors of war. To be truthful, I don't want you to be involved in this situation any longer."

His words set off a fuse within me. "No, you are not going to send me back! I know that I messed up. I let my guard down. But I won't make that mistake again."

"Your condition will only worsen if you stay here, Wolfram." He objects, looking me in the eye. "It'd be best for you to return to Blood Pledge Castle and recover your strength."

"I can recover here just fine!" I retort.

Unexpectedly, Gwendal enters the room. "You will return to the castle." He grounds out. "I'll take you back by force if I have to."

"Big Brother, what are you…?"

"Yozak sent me a carrier pigeon, requesting my immediate aid. My men and I are on stand-by until word gets back on what King Saralegui's next move is. It's clear that he's targeting Big Cimaron so I stationed some of my soldiers at the border. We'll stop him before he even sets foot in Big Cimaron."

I'm incredulous. Gwendal plans to ambush Saralegui and his sentry. He might as well be declaring war on Small Cimaron. "But…why? This is not what Yuuri would want. He wouldn't want anyone to die!"

"Don't be foolish!" Gwendal snaps, and I flinch. "The life of our King is of the utmost importance. If dozens of humans have to die in order to get him back, then so be it."

"What?" I say, shocked, then turn to face Conrart, whose eyes are downcast. "Do you honestly believe what he's saying, Conrart? Yuuri wouldn't want this! You should know that better than anyone! If he were here right now, he'd scold the both of you for even thinking such things. He'd tell you to use your words, not your swords, to come up with a solution. And I know that there's a better solution than this. There just has to be!"

"There isn't." Gwendal says with intense resolution. "In an ideal world, what you're saying can be done. But that's not the reality in this world. To get out of the predicament, blood must be spilled, and lives must be sacrificed. Think of it this way, Wolfram. If you had to choose between our King and King Saralegui, who would you save?"

"Yuuri."

"Exactly."

I stare at my tray, imagining the scenario. If Yuuri and Saralegui were hanging off a cliff, and I could only rescue one, I'd pick Yuuri without hesitation. I wouldn't care about Saralegui. But what about Yuuri? I know that he wouldn't like it, regardless of how many times that heathen stabbed him in the back.

_He may be evil, but he's still a person. _Yuuri would say.

Gwendal and Conrart leave me with my maelstrom thoughts, and the sound of the rain pounding mercilessly on the window.

It doesn't look like it's ever going to let up.

* * *

**luvdawinx: **XD I know the feeling. I've felt that intense hatred for other characters in the past, Saralegui included. It just really sucks whenever a character is an asshole, but he's treated like a good guy when he hasn't done anything to deserve it. That's one of the things that pisses me off the most. I'll probably have Teezo give him a nice kick in the ass for ya. ;)

**damons-hot-as-hell: **I do hope that that's an amazed wow. :)

**theabridgedkuriboh: **He did it to save the man that he loves above all else. :D

**Winry1021: **Aw, thank you so much, babe! That I shall do. :D

**Sawyer Fan: **I've read the first four chapters of the manga, and I have to say that: IT. IS. SO. AMAZING! The art is magnificent. And I love the little differences it has from the anime. I love when Wolfram first shows up with Gwendal by his side, looking so badass. Richard is so stupid. I made him that way on purpose. He's a power-hungry idiot. Saralegui is power-hungry too, but (to his villainous credit) he's smarter. I do hope that this chapter was worth the wait. Thank you so much for your wonderful review! :D

**ninadotran3: **Wow, much luck with everything! It's tough having a lot of work. It's even tougher balancing your workload with your free time, and I'm so happy that reading my story can help you relax. Aw, you're very welcome! And thank you for being such a loyal reader and reviewer to my story. :)

**sweetandspice: **Thank you, sweetie! :) I feel ya. Nice icon, by the way. It's so beautiful, and it's so calming to the soul.


End file.
